Dragon Age: Love and Legacy
by dominicgrim
Summary: Sequel to my story the Grey Year, Carver returns home with his warden lover just in time to get caught up in the events of Legacy. Violence, language, and sexual situations. M Hawke/ Isabela, Carver/OC I do not own dragon age of course, I just play here.
1. The Road to Kirkwall

**Dragon Age: Love and Legacy**

_**Chapter 1: The Road to Kirkwall**_

"State your business Warden, why are you heading for Kirkwall?"

The young man removed the hood of his travelling cloak; it revealed a handsome face, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Carver's mother had referred to them as Amell eyes, saying it was typical of children in their family to possess such features. He was a bit of an oddity in his family for that reason, both his elder brother and his twin sister had been born with their father's eyes.

Carver was, of course, the exception to that rule. He had also been born without magic, which was another oddity in his family, both Garrett and Bethany had inherited magical talent from their late Father, only Carver had been born without it, he could sense magic, but that was it.

Not that the Templars would learn about that from him however, his family being mages that is. He was loyal to them, and would never sell them out, not even if it meant having to fight these fools.

The others would not like that, but it was still an option, though not a very practical one.

Carver was tempted to tell the Templar off, to remind him that warden business was none of his. However, he was not on warden business today, in fact, he was on leave for the next two months.

"I'm on personal business," he informed the Templar, "My Mother lives in Kirkwall, and I'm on my way to visit her."

The Templar officer nodded, Knight-Commander Meredith did not want Grey Wardens in her city, he knew that, and that was the reason that this patrol had been establish between Kirkwall and Ansburg to insure that no wardens arrived unannounced. The twelve Templars had stopped the warden and his companion, had they been on their way to recruit, or attempt to establish a garrison in the city of chains, the Templars were under orders to turn them back. Of course it was clear that the young warden was not planning on doing either of the things that Meredith had warned him about. Surely a young man visiting his mother could not be seen as a threat?

Of course that still left the warden's companion.

"And what of you," the Templar asked her, "What brings you into Kirkwall."

The other warden removed her hood, revealing the face of a beautiful blonde woman with a tattooed chin. She had foxlike features and icy blue eyes, eyes that now bore into the Templars who dared stop them. She flashed the knight a feral smile, the look was that of a predator on the hunt.

And the Templars just might become the prey, if they were not careful.

"I ask you ser knight," she purred dangerously, "For what reason would a woman be going with a young man to meet his mother? Given the history of your order, I understand if you cannot imagine why."

Carver did his best to suppress a smile, Arika was not the most civil, but if the Templars decided to test her, they would discover just how dangerous she could be.

And, make no mistake, she was dangerous. Arika was not just a grey warden, but a Reaver from the mountains of Nevarra. Pain meant nothing to her, she frenzied the more she bled, and could kill with a look. She was one of the fiercest warriors Carver had ever seen, and now…she was all his.

Few would believe that a reaver **could** fall in love, but Arika had. To others she was as cold and as dangerous as any sword, but to him she was a warm and yielding maiden.

Carver was not sure when exactly he had started falling for her, but he had, and she apparently had with him as well.

He thanked the Maker for that.

"I serve the Maker woman," the Templar growled, "You will speak with respect!"

"Respect is earned," the reaver purred, her hand drifting to her sword, "Perhaps I should teach you some."

Carver put a hand on her shoulder, "No," he said to her, "Kirkwall is a Templar city, we must honor their rules in the interest of peace."

Arika continued to glare at the man, but relaxed.

The Templar seemed taken aback by her threat, or perhaps he was just intimidated. Maker knew, Arika intimidated Carver sometimes, and he shared a bed with her.

The Templar turned to Carver, he gave the young wardens a cold look.

"Finish your business quickly and be gone warden, the Knight-Commander will not permit your presence long."

The Templars rode away, leaving the two lovers alone.

Arika rolled her eyes, "Templars," she spat, she turned to her lover her eyes cold, "You did not have to step in to defend me Charity."

The use of his old nickname, Carver shook his head, Arika only used it when she was either pissed with him, or something that he had done.

"I wasn't protecting you," he said with a hint of a smile, "I was protecting them. You could have likely killed them all, and the order doesn't need that kind of attention."

The reaver considered what he said, finally she nodded.

"We should move on," she suggested, "I don't think we shall be able to make the city by nightfall."

He nodded, it was indeed time to move on.

They rode in a comfortable silence, Carver occasionally shooting glances at the proud beautiful woman that had come to share his heart and his bed.

He would be lying if he said he did not feel protective of her, even though he knew that she could take care of herself.

"I don't understand Templars," she said, "I mean, why would you wish to swear an oath to some lowland god that expected you to spend the rest of your life fighting mages?"

Carver smirked, Arika had such an interesting way of looking at the world around her.

"I think I can see the appeal," he shrugged, "I considered joining the order myself once."

She shot him a surprised look.

"I had it all planned out," he said, "If my brother had chosen to leave me out of our deep roads expedition, I was prepared to walk right into the gallows and enlist the very next day."

"I do not think you would have made a good Templar my lord," she said thoughtfully.

Why is that?" he asked, the old insecurities starting to rise.

"Make no mistake you could have handled the physical requirements," she said warmly, trying to sooth the bruises to his ego, "but you are not a man of great faith, you are a warrior, and then there are the vows you would have been expected to take. Vows of poverty…" Arika smiled at the next thought, "And chastity."

Carver blushed slightly.

"Taking such vows would have been a waste of a perfectly strong warrior," she said giving him a sexy smile, "I would hate to think that your more…intimate talents would be so wasted."

Carver could not stop from blushing now, but at the same time, he felt a stirring for this woman. They had not been intimate in a while, they restrained themselves while on duty, and at least one of them had been needed to stay on watch as they travelled down this dangerous road.

"I spoke with Stroud," she said changing the subject, "There is an inn not far from Kirkwall, if we ride hard we should be able to make it before nightfall, a chance to rest, good food, a hot bath, and, best of all, a warm…soft…bed."

HE could definitely see the appeal, especially since he would have a warm soft girl to share that warm soft bed.

"Of course there may be a problem," the reaver shrugged.

"And what is that?" he replied.

"We only have enough coin for a single room," she said innocently, "I suppose we will have to share a bed."

Carver grinned.

"It will be a sacrifice my dear," he admitted, "But we must both try and be brave."

The reaver licked her lips expectedly. It was going to be a very, very **long** distracting ride to the inn.

But it would be definitely worth the wait.

IOI

The two wardens arrived at the inn without further problems. They paid for a single night, with meals and a chance to bathe. They said very little to each other during the meal, their hands occasionally touching as they brushed against each other.

Carver could not ignore the excitement building within him. He wanted this woman, he wanted her so very much!

Once dinner was done, the two went upstairs to their room. Arika went in first, and he closed the door behind them.

Once it was lock she spun him around to face her, she kissed him fiercely.

All conscious thought vanished in the heat of that kiss, he grouped hungrily at her.

She pulled away, grinning and panting.

"Take those off and come to bed," she said in a husky voice, "I will join you shortly."

Carver nodded removing first his armor and weapons, and then his shirt and trousers. Arika pretended not to be interested as she undressed as well. Carver was not as coy as she. He loved watching her, the tanned firm body, and the tattoo on her back that took nothing away from the sense of feminine perfection that stood before him.

He could not wait any more.

He threw her onto the bed, she gasped excitedly, as he pinned her underneath him.

They kissed deeply; the reaver began to moan softly.

Maker save him, Carve thought, he was so hot!

He wanted to share that heat with her.

The two melted against each other, both hungry after denying themselves for so many days.

"Carver," she groaned, "Ooh…Carver…YES!"

He was just starting to lose himself…

That is when Carver sensed it.

He paused, his eyes going grim.

"Did you feel that?" he said coldly.

"I'm starting to," she smiled fiercely.

Despite the possible danger, he could not help but chuckle.

"No love, not that," he said trying not to smirk, "**that**…reach out with your warden senses, and tell me what you feel."

Arika paused, she tilted her head slightly. When she opened her eyes again they were cold, the playful girl faded as the warden took over.

They scrambled off of the bed, Carver pulled up his trousers while Arika pulled on her shift, they both scooped up their weapons.

Someone in this inn was tainted, they could feel it, and that someone was drawing closer!

Neither was dressed for battle, but their duty was clear.

They were still Grey Wardens after all.

The taint grew stronger, Carver stood back to cover her, while Arika went for the door.

They heard a groan outside and then, the sound of an armored body falling.

Their danger sense cooled almost immediately.

Carver nodded to Arika, whatever had happened; they needed to find out. She held her sword, a well-crafted Tevinter Imperial edge at the ready.

The reaver opened the door.

The hall was dark, only a few flickering lanterns illuminated the shadows.

A lone figure lay dead before their room, from the shape of the body, Arika could tell it had been a dwarf. A slim throwing knife was sticking out of the back of his neck.

"Hello," a soft voice emerged from the shadows.

Arika raised her blade, "Come out where I can see you!" the reaver spat.

The dwarf's killer complied.

The figure was clad in leather armor with a black hooded cloak, a quiver of arrows and a longbow graced her back. The woman removed her hood revealing the face of a beautiful elven woman with dark hair and copper colored eyes.

"Good evening Arika," the elf said in her usual soft spoken way, "Sorry to interrupt."

The reaver lowered her blade, even if she had not known the elf she would have sensed the taint within her.

She was a fellow warden, and a friend.

"Evening Lin," Arika said with a nod, she looked over her shoulder, "it is Lin Carver," she informed her lover."

Carver relaxed.

Lindariel, also known as Lin to her friends, was a member of their scouting group. Carver and Arika had both had a hand in her training, and had stood with her at her joining. The archer was both a friend and comrade to them both.

Of course that did not explain what she was doing here.

Carver approached, he looked down at the dead dwarf on the floor.

"Who is your friend?" he asked her.

"A carta dwarf," she replied, "a group of them attacked our fortress at Ansburg. I was hoping to catch up with you before one of them did," the elf glared down at the body, "I was almost too late."

"Have we been recalled?" Arika asked.

"No," Lin said, "Stroud wants you both in Kirkwall."

"Do we know what these dwarves are after?" Carver asked.

"Yes," the elf nodded she gave him an arched look, "They are apparently after you Carver."

"Me?" Carver could not disguise the surprise in his voice.

"And before you ask we do not know why, not yet anyway," Lin informed him.

Arika snorted at the dead dwarf.

"It seems that we should not go to your family Carver, we might draw them down on them."

"That is not an option," Lin sighed, "The letter we found in Ansburg suggests they want your family as well."

Carver's eyes narrowed.

What had Garrett gone and done now! It must have been big for the Carta to risk coming for him at the warden base in Ansburg. Carver was not really worried about Garrett, his apostate brother could take care of himself, but…but Mother.

Mother would be defenseless.

Carver had no desire to see her in that state again.

He would not lose her, not the way they had lost Bethany.

"If we left now we could be in Kirkwall by tomorrow at noon."

"Unadvisable," Lin warned, "I rode hard to catch up with you, I'm tired, and you will be no good to anyone if you arrive too exhausted to fight."

Carver started to protest, this was his family they were talking about.

"Lin is right love," Arika said touching his back softly, "We should rest, start out before dawn."

He looked into his lover's blue eyes, she understood his pain, she had lost her family during an attack as well.

He would just have to trust Garrett to watch over mother until they arrived.

His brother was not defenseless after all, he was a powerful mage, and he had the rest of their friends to back him up.

Carver sighed; he had no choice it seemed.

"You should get some rest as well," he told Lin, "We will likely need your bow tomorrow."

"I shall," she promised him; the owner's bouncers have been warned about possible trouble, they will see us warned if any arises."

The elf gestured, two large human men scooped up the dead Carta dwarf's body. Lin advised them to be careful, his blood was tainted, and they did not want to get any on themselves.

Carver sighed, he felt weary, the carta was after them now, was it something the wardens had done, or something that Garrett had done in Kirkwall.

The young warrior suspected the latter; Garrett Hawke was always getting into trouble.

He gave Arika a sad look, so much for their nice romantic evening.

She pulled him into her arms and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Fear not," she said warmly, "We will protect your family, and then punish these bastards for interrupting us."

Carver smiled, his Arika definitely had an interesting view on things.

She led him back to their bed; they would not be intimate tonight.

Both wardens were annoyed by that, the Carta would answer for this tomorrow.

They needed there rest.

They would have to ride hard tomorrow.

They had to go and help Carver's family.


	2. The Apostate's Queen

**Chapter 2: The Apostate's Queen**

Isabela strode through Hightown like she owned the place.

Ascending the great staircase from Lowtown, the dark skinned beauty made an impression on every noble and merchant that she passed. The daughters of wealthy nobles regarded her generous figure with envy, while more than a few men, and even a few women, followed her with their eyes, the swell of her bosom, and the sway of her hips bringing looks of longing and desire to their faces.

_That was okay, she was used to that._

The pirate queen was used to drawing attention to herself. She was beautiful of course; her dark skin marked her as a woman from the country of Rivain. She had a body that would be the envy of most goddesses at least that was what her old friend Zev used to say. Her hair was held in place by a blue silk bandanna which like the silk bodice she wore was a bit sooty and bedraggled, but that was to be expected from living near the foundries in Lowtown. Her gold necklaces, well -worn leather boots and daggers were polished to a mirror shine. The fine leather corset she wore had been a gift from Hawke a few months ago, purchased shortly after their first night together. Some might suggest that Hawke had been trying to buy her affections.

It would not have taken much coin for that. Isabela enjoyed the company of men, and even some women. She had been a traveler once, with a lover in every port she came to call.

_Being with Hawke had changed that, or perhaps…perhaps she had simply changed._

She had been so many things once. Captain of the Siren's Call, the queen of the eastern seas, and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn, all these titles had been used to define her in the past.

Of course, now they all rang hollow, the Call was destroyed. She had been cut off from the eastern sea, and she had not set foot in Llomerryn for almost three years. For now, she was simply Isabela from the Hanged Man, that dark skinned woman that travelled with Garrett Hawke and his companions.

_That was okay too, her friends brought her both gold and giggles, what more could she possibly want._

She hurried quickly from the market district, and approached the noble estates of Viscount's Way. A guardsman glanced at her as she passed by. There was a time that drawing the scrutiny of a guard would be trouble for someone like her. Fortunately, she was friends with the guard captain, or maybe they were simply colleagues on good terms, at least Aveline did not try to arrest her on a regular basis.

Isabela smirked; Hawke would have her back if she did of course. There were advantages to sharing a bed with one of the most influential young men in Hightown.

Hawke was different from her typical lovers, a Ferelden refugee who had fled the Blight almost four years ago. Hawke had made a name for himself on a deep roads expedition, bringing back enough treasure to set him and his family up for life.

Of course, that had all been necessary, as an apostate mage, Hawke lived in danger of being dragged off to the Circle of Magi by the Templars of the Chantry. His coin and his notoriety protected him from that fate, at least for now.

She would be lying if she said that she did not feel a twinge of concern for him from time to time.

She tried her best to ignore those feelings, Hawke was fun, and he was a tiger between the sheets, but she knew the risks of becoming too attached to someone.

Isabela was not the type of woman who liked to be tied down.

Though she and Hawke had used leather straps in their lovemaking on occasion, she thought with a guilty smile.

Hawke's home, known to the people of Hightown as the Amell estate, towered above her. Normally, she would have chosen to slip in through the servants' entrance but that was locked today for some reason.

_Oh well, just have to use the front door then._

The pirate queen knocked loudly, hoping to get the attention of Bodahn, Hawke's dwarven manservant. When the door opened, she was met by a pretty young blonde elven girl in a maid's uniform.

"Greetings Mistress Isabela," the girl said with a small curtsey.

"Morning Orana," Isabela said striding into the foyer of the estate, "Is Hawke at home?"

"Master Garrett is upstairs," the girl answered, keeping her eyes to the floor, "I shall summon him if you desire?"

"That would be nice, thanks sweet thing," she grinned.

The elf bowed and hurried upstairs.

Isabela could not help but feel a little bit sorry for her. Hawke had rescued Orana from her cruel Tevinter mistress. He had decided to hire her on, at least until she got the hang of being a free woman. The poor elf still acted like a house slave though.

She supposed that it was for the best that Hawke had brought her here. The poor girl would likely have died out on the streets of Kirkwall.

Isabela glanced around the foyer. Everything was spotless, the chandelier was polished, the candles had been changed, and even the old rugs had been beaten out. The smell of soap was still thick in the air.

_I doubt this is for me_, Isabela grinned, _looks like Hawke is going to be having company soon._

She walked quietly towards the great hearth, warm coals still burned within. Hawke's mabari war hound Rabbit snoozed near the fire.

The dog awoke as she approached. It sniffed the air and glanced her way.

Its mouth split into a big Mabari grin.

Rabbit rose and advanced towards her.

Isabela backed up.

"Easy Rabbit," she cautioned, but the dog still advanced, he barked as he bounced happily in place.

Though she did not mind dogs, she was leery of the big ones. Varric had one time not given Rabbit the space he deserved and ended up on his back covered in dog slobber.

Isabela intended not to share that fate.

Soon she found herself pinned up against the wall.

Rabbit barked happily, contented that he had her pinned.

"Try sniffing my crotch dog and I swear I'll stab you," she warned him.

The dog cocked his head, as if to say he would never do such a thing.

Isabela snorted, she doubted that.

_Where in blazes was Hawke? She had no desire to have a hundred pound Mabari trying to hump her leg._

Usually a man needed to buy her dinner and drink before he got that privilege.

Fortunately, she did not have to wait long for him to come to her rescue.

Hawke came down the stairs, followed quickly by Orana. Despite her predicament, she could not help but smile. Hawke was dressed in his house clothes, a maroon colored jacket, with silken lounging pants; the soft fabric did nothing to hide that sinful body of his. Despite being a mage, Hawke was broad shouldered his arms and chest coated in thick muscle.

The sight took her breath away.

It did not take much for Isabela to imagine him naked, not that she had not seen that sight before of course.

Her body warmed slightly at the memory.

"Isabela," Hawke's rich deep voice drew the dogs attention, it barked in greeting, he found himself staring at the two of them. "You seem a bit…distracted."

Isabela rolled her eyes_, Hawke and his bloody sense of humor!_

"Don't suppose you could call of your friend Hawke?" Isabela asked; she tried to remain calm, if the dog knew that he had spooked her, she would never know a moments peace around him.

Hawke smiled sympathetically.

"Go with Orana, boy," he told Rabbit, "I'm sure she will get you a nice, fresh mabari crunch."

The dog perked up more at the mention of the treat; he barked and turned away from the pirate, falling in step behind the elven maid as she headed towards the kitchen.

Isabela sighed, happy to be out of slobber range.

Hawke grinned at her.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly, "I think he is still angry that he has to sleep off the bed these days."

Isabela smirked.

"You can always go back to sleeping alone," she suggested, "I'm sure Rabbit will be happy to have his space at the foot of the bed back again.

Hawke frowned.

I don't think that will be necessary," he replied, "I happen to enjoy your nightly visits," the apostate smirked, "The Rhineharts down the street have a lovely kennel with two female war hounds. I've been thinking of introducing Rabbit to them."

Isabela laughed, that would be an interesting conversation to have with Lord Rhinehart.

"Trying to get your dog laid now Hawke?" she snickered.

"Merely trying to get him to understand my needs," Hawke blushed slightly.

Isabela smiled, she was…familiar with Hawke's needs.

Of course that was not why she was here, at least…not the only reason.

"What's up with all the spit and polish?" she asked glancing around the room, "the Empress of Orlais coming for a visit or something?"

"Worse," Garrett said dryly, "My brother."

The pirate's eyes widened slightly.

"Carver is coming home," Isabela sounded surprised.

Not that Garrett blamed her, ever since the Grey Wardens had taken Carver in the deep roads it was uncertain if he would even see his family again.

Hawke was pleased that that was not the case.

"He is apparently on leave for the next two months; he wanted to return to see us, visit the estate and all."

Isabela noticed the hardness in Hawke's voice, he seemed, a little sad about this visit.

Something was clearly bothering him.

"You want me to make myself scarce for the next few days?" she offered. She was not sure if Hawke wanted anyone to know that they were…well she was not sure what to call what they were. She couldn't say that they were in a relationship exactly, she tried to avoid the R-word truth be told.

They shared common business interests, and a bed…and that was it.

At least, that is what she told herself.

"I rather you didn't," he sighed, "This visit is going to be hard enough as it is."

The pirate quirked her eyebrows, now what was this about?

Hawke turned away from her; he stood beside the hearth staring into the dying flames.

He seemed…well…he seemed a little lost.

"I take it you're not so happy about this little visit?"

"No, it…it is not that way at all," he said grimly, "I'm glad Carver's is alive and coming home, it…it is just…"

Hawke clenched his fists in frustration.

Now, Isabela was not typically known for her sensitivity, she avoided that kind of thing. Still….she could not shake the desire to draw out whatever was bothering him.

_She really did not like this, what was happening to her, but she had no choice but to obey what she was feeling._

"You…you can talk to me Hawke," she said shifting her feet uncomfortably, "I'm…I'm here."

A hint of a smile played across the apostate's face, he…he needed to hear that.

"I can't help but wonder what he is going to say when he arrives," Garrett growled, "I know what he has said in his letters, but I can't help but wonder if he has only been writing what he thinks Mother needs to hear," Hawke sighed heavily.

"What if he still blames me? What if he thinks it was my fault that he got tainted in the deep roads?"

"He wanted to go Hawke," she reminded him, "How many times did he insist on going on that bloody expedition?"

"Too many to count," Garrett remembered; there was a time that Carver could not say two words without insisting on accompanying them.

That did not make it any easier to take however. Hawke had made the final choice. He let Carver go with them, and his little brother had paid the price.

He had to live with that now.

Isabela came up behind him; she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his neck.

"You can't change the past sweet thing,"" she purred, "Carver is alive, that is all you could hope for really. If he blames you…well…at least he is still alive to blame you, which means that he has the chance to forgive you one day."

Hawke saw her point; he hoped that Carver would see things that way to; he did not want Mother to see the two of them fighting over this.

She deserved to spend at least some quiet time with her two sons.

"Is your Mum here?" Isabela asked, "I was hoping to say hello."

Garrett chuckled; a few weeks ago he had come down to breakfast to find Isabela and Mother having a cup of tea together. At the time he could not decide if he should be pleased or frightened. Since then, the two women had developed a strange kind of rapport.

_He probably should have been afraid of that._

"She is visiting Uncle Gamlen," Hawke replied, "Bodahn is at the market, buying supplies for dinner tonight."

Isabela smiled wickedly.

"So…let me get this straight," she purred her breath warm against the back of his neck, "Your Mum is gone, Bodahn is gone, and Orana is busy in the kitchen," the pirate slid her hand down the apostate's chest, a sly smirk on her face, "We have the house to ourselves then."

Hawke felt his body stir at her touch, he brought her fingers to his lips, and he playfully kissed the pads of them.

He felt her shiver against him.

"We do have house to ourselves," he said slyly, "Whatever shall we do?"

"You're a big strong man," she answered, her voice husky, "I'm guessing you have an idea or two."

He nodded, in point of fact, he did.

She slipped away from him, but did not go too far.

Hawke spun; he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. The two kissed hungrily.

Isabela moaned, oh sweet Maker, he was **so fast, so strong! How did he do that?!**

She wrapped her long legs around his waist; he carried her upstairs like she weighed nothing. She nuzzled his neck, pulling off his maroon jacket, her fingers tracing lazy lines on his bare chest.

Hawke carried her into the master bedroom; he kicked the door shut behind them. He pulled at her clothes, undressing her quickly.

Isabela did her best to help, but desire had robbed her of much of her control.

She needed him, almost as much as he needed her.

The two fell into bed, giving into their desires, and lust.

The house would be very busy the next few days. It would be unlikely that the two of them would have any time alone.

He intended to the make the best of the time he had.

These few quiet moments together.

The calm before the storm.

IOI

They lay in bed together, sweaty and panting, nothing between them, not even a single sheet.

Isabela sighed contently as she snuggled deeper into his arms, a cat-like smile on her face. She felt drowsy; Hawke's slowing heartbeat soothed her, threatening to send her into a very deep sleep.

_Nothing like a good afternoon tumble_, she thought, a _perfect way to break up the day._

Still they should not linger, Lady Leandra would likely be home soon.

"We should really get up Hawke," she murmured, stretching slightly.

"Why?" he purred.

"Because you have company coming," she reminded him, "I don't think you want them to catch us rutting do you?"

"I could think of worse things," he said kissing her forehead.

Isabela sighed, it seemed like she would have to be the strong one.

She crawled out of bed; the quest for her clothes had begun.

_Never thought I would be the one to resist temptation_ she thought.

Hawke lay there watching her contentedly. Isabela was truly a beautiful woman, her dark skin and firm toned body.

_Perfection._

She bent down to retriever her shorts.

Hawke grinned

"Nice ass," he said.

"So I hear," she chuckled.

"Sure you won't come back to bed?" he offered, "I think I can make it worth your while."

The pirate queen chuckled; she did not doubt that, and she would be lying if she said she was not tempted. Hawke had stamina to spare. He…

The windows above them shattered. Broken glass rained down on them.

Four dwarves leapt into the bedroom, blades at the ready!

Hawke flipped out of bed, just barely avoiding getting ran through. A jet of flame exploded from the apostate's hands, burning one of the dwarfs to death in seconds.

Sadly, he was not alone.

"Seize the Hawke," one of the dwarves growled, "Kill the whore!"

Isabela grabbed Hawke's desk chair, she brought it crashing against the skull of one of their attackers. The dwarf fell without a sound.

"Watch who you're calling a whore shorty," the pirate hissed.

The dwarves hesitated; this fight had turned from two to one, to one on one far too quickly.

Hawke and Isabela took full advantage of that pause.

"Isabela catch," he called out.

The mage gestured, the sheaths holding her blades leapt into the air. She caught them with ease. She drew _heartbreaker_ and _backstabber_; it was time to get some killing done!

She kicked Hawke's staff to him, the apostate caught it. He blocked one of the dwarf's swords, and swept his legs out from underneath him. Hawke plunged the staff's sword end into the assassin's chest.

He died with a wet gurgle.

The last dwarf turned to face Isabela, the pirate dropped into a fighting crouch, her blades at the ready.

He blinked, frozen by the sight before him.

_Isabela naked was most men, and some women, ideal of perfection._

The pirate's eyes narrowed.

"Hope you like the view," she purred.

Her hand lashed out with heartbreaker, slitting the dwarf's throat.

He gasped, blood sprayed into the hearth as he collapsed.

"Because it is the last thing you will ever see," she hissed angrily.

She quickly scanned the room for more threats, none materialized.

She looked for her lover.

"Are you all right?" Hawke called out.

She nodded, "Never better sweet thing."

He looked above them, a fifth dwarf was watching from the roof.

Hawke fired an arcane bolt at him, but the dwarf was too fast. He vanished from sight.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

The danger was passed, Hawke took moment take make sure that they were both fine. He reached out with his magic, making sure that Isabela was not injured. Despite the surprise attack they were both fine.

Sadly his bedroom had seen better days, the bed was covered with broken glass, his desk chair shattered, and the wall burned where he had thrown fire at the dwarven assassin.

The apostate gestured, a cold wind doused the flames.

"MASTER HAWKE! MASTER HAWKE!" HE heard Orana's frantic voice calling from the hall, "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT MASTER!"

Rabbit's frantic barking joined the girl's screams.

Hawke sighed.

"I…I'm fine Orana," the apostate called back, "Please send Rabbit to fetch a guardsman."

"O…Of…Of course M-Master." The elf replied; Hawke heard the sound of feet heading down the stairs.

He shook his head, thank the Maker Mother had not been here!

His lounging pants were a mess; one of the dwarf's had fallen on them, leaving them sticky with blood.

He pulled a new pair from his wardrobe.

He turned and saw Isabela was now almost fully dressed, her shorts and silk bodice once again in place.

She frowned at him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Don't know," he shrugged, "I'm going to find out." He glared down at the dead attackers. He liked to think his home was secure, he did not mind the dangers of Kirkwall, but the thought that someone would threaten his home, threaten the place where the people he loved lived and slept.

That thought filled him with rage.

**Someone was going to pay for this.**

"Sorry," he said to Isabela.

The pirate queen was actually grinning.

"So much for our afternoon nap," she chuckled, "One thing is certain Hawke; you certainly know how to show a girl a good time."

The apostate chuckled.

Trust Isabela to cheer him up after something like this.

Not that that would save those responsible, oh no.

Hawke's face turned grim.

_They were going to be sorry they had __**ever**__ been born!_


	3. The Girl from Nevarra

**Chapter 3: A Girl from Nevarra**

Fear.

It was an old companion for the Grey Warden Arika, daughter of Arik and Elosia. Fear was something that every warrior needed to learn to live with, and for a reaver it was something more. Reavers learned to embrace fear, just as they had learned to embrace pain, fear was a powerful ally. Once you had mastered your fear, you could turn it into strength. Arika had learned how to do that, she had learned to turn not only her fear, but the fear she brought out in others into power.

Fear, death, and pain were her oldest allies, she drew on them in her battles, and she emerged stronger because of them.

Of course now…fear came to her in a different form, one not so easily converted, and this…this disturbed her…

This actually scared her.

She feared neither death nor pain. She did not fear mortal enemies that stood in her way from time to time, and she certainly did not fear the darkspawn, those tainted creatures that she had sworn an oath to kill.

No…this fear came in the form of something new, something…unexpected.

And its name was Leandra Hawke.

Carver had spoken of his mother. A noble woman from Kirkwall, who had eloped with a Ferelden apostate, she had returned to her old home to escape the Blight. Now, thanks to the actions of her eldest son, she had reclaimed the status that she had lost.

Arika was nervous about meeting her, even with Carver at her side. This…this was not something she could fight, not something that she could just knock down and move on.

One thought kept repeating through her head, it surfaced there again and again.

_What if she does not like me? _

She knew that Carver loved her, and that he had chosen to share his bed with her, but his Mother and brother…

What if they did not approve of her, what if…what if they convinced her man to reject her?

Carver seemed to sense her fear; she had told him of her concerns before they had left Ansburg.

He had simply smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"They are going to love you," he promised.

"How can you be so sure?" She had asked.

"Because I love you, and they will see that soon enough."

His words had touched her; she tried to keep them in mind."

_What if she doesn't like me?_

Arika growled; she hated feeling this way.

She knew that these thoughts were irrelevant now. The threat of the carta had changed the whole premise of their visit here; they were needed to protect Carver's family.

She was not simply just Carver's woman now; she was a warden that had come to aid him in his family's defense.

Being a warrior is something she did better than anyone!

Here was an enemy she could face, an enemy she could plunge her blade into.

If she could face darkspawn in combat, she could face this.

She would show Carver's family that she was worthy of him.

She would make…a good impression.

IOI

It was shortly before sunset that the wardens arrived in Kirkwall. The three of them were hooded and cloaked, the city guard would not care for their presence, but the Templars most certainly would.

It was necessary to keep a low profile.

Carver led the way. Hightown had not changed much, the same sneering nobles, the same overblown old Tevinter architecture. It was all about past glory, the nobles wanting to remind the city of how great they were.

Carver preferred to blaze his own path.

The merchants' quarter was mostly closed by the time they had arrived, the stalls covered and the various owners gone. The wardens made for Viscount's Way, the Amell estate was there, and with luck Carver's mother and brother.

The young warden would be lying if he said he was not at least a bit curious about what the estate looked like now. The last time he had set foot there, it had been overrun by slavers who had been squatting there, using it to move people out through the undercity.

Carver and Garrett had cleaned the place out, and at the same time recovered their grandfather's will, which proved that the house belonged to mother.

That had been the start of them regaining their family name, and even though he was not a part of this world anymore he was glad that Garrett had gotten mother out of lowtown, and back where she belonged.

They arrived to find the Viscount's way packed with people, dozens of gawkers were staring at the estate, while guardsmen held them back. Four bodies were being removed as the wardens watched.

Carver had felt a surge of panic until he saw that all four were wearing Carta armor.

It seemed that his dear brother had been busy.

He tried to force his way through but the crowd would not part. Carver glared at them, considering pushing them all back by drawing his sword.

Lin had a better idea however.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE GREY WARDENS!" the elven archer barked loudly, "ALL OF YOU MAKE A HOLE!"

Carver sighed, so much for keeping a low profile.

The crowd parted, excited murmurs sprang up as the wardens passed by.

Carver pulled down his hood; he hoped that some of Aveline's guard would recognize him. It would make this easier.

Aveline strode out of the estate; Lin's rather loud statement had obviously got her attention.

She smiled as she recognized him.

"Carver," she said with a respectful nod, "Welcome home."

"Hello Aveline," he replied, "Is my family all right?"

The guard captain chuckled.

"Same old Carver I see, no time for the niceties."

"Aveline," he frowned.

"Your family is fine," she reassured him, "They're in the study, follow me, I will take you to them."

"Thank you," he said with a nod.

Lin glanced around at the assembled gawkers, lot of people in this crowd, good hiding place for assassins.

The elf's eyes narrowed.

"I will wait out here," Lin offered, "Make sure the carta doesn't take advantage of this crowd."

Carver nodded his thanks to his friend.

"I shall join you," Arika offered.

The fact that she did not want to follow him inside surprised Carver; he wanted her to meet his family. That is why they had come after all.

He understood that she was nervous, but this…this was his family.

"Actually," Carver said shyly, "I would like if you came with me."

The reaver shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Carver, I…we…I should…"

"Please Arika;" he said warmly, "I would like you at my side."

The reaver sighed, so much for avoiding this any longer.

She nodded, and fell in next to him.

He smiled.

"I can do this," she murmured under her breath.

He hated to admit it, but it was cute that she was insecure about this.

He wanted Mother to see both the woman and the warrior in her.

He wanted her to see the woman that he loved.

IOI

"Praise the Maker you are all right!"

Leandra threw her arms around Garrett's neck, she had been beside herself with worry since she had first heard of the attack.

The apostate was doing his best to reassure her.

"I'm fine Mother," he said quietly, "Isabela and I dealt with those dwarf's before they could do any harm to anyone."

Leandra turned to the pirate queen who was leaning against the hearth in the study.

"Bless you dear," she said, "Garrett is truly lucky to have you in his life."

Isabela shifted uncomfortably under the noble woman's gaze, she…she was not used to praise.

"I'm sure your son would have been fine, even without me being here," she said dismissively.

"Never the less I'm in your debt dear," Leandra replied.

The pirate was fighting the urge to blush. She was no hero, she…she did not deserve this.

Aveline entered the study.

"My guards have finished clearing out the bodies Milady," she said to Leandra, "Though you might want to stay somewhere else tonight, my guards weren't able to capture the one that got away."

"Thanks for trying anyway Aveline," Garrett nodded.

"No problem Hawke," the guard replied, "Oh one more thing Leandra, there is someone here to see you, I have cleared them, and it is safe."

"We're not really in any shape to receive visitors Aveline," Hawke reminded her.

"Sorry Hawke, but family is kind of hard to turn away.

Leandra Hawke's eyes lit up at the mention of family.

"Carver," she exclaimed heading out into the hall. Garrett followed after her.

Aveline stayed behind, she wanted to speak with Isabela privately.

The Guard Captain's eyes narrowed.

"I don't suppose I need to ask what you two were doing in Hawke's bedroom."

Isabela laughed lightly.

"Come on big girl," she chortled, "I find it hard to believe that you and that man of yours do not occasionally engage in a little noon time tumble."

"That would be difficult;" Aveline said coldly, "Considering the rest of the guard are working right outside my door."

Isabela smirked.

"You could always let them watch," she offered, "Your Donnic might find that kind of thing very… kinky."

Aveline ground her teeth.

"Shut up whore," she growled.

"Love you to big girl," the pirate responded.

IOI

Leandra practically threw herself at her youngest son, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Carver blushed, bright red.

"My baby," Leandra Hawke cooed, "My sweet little boy!"

"Mother please," Carver pleaded trying to free himself, "I'm fine, no need to get all mushy."

"I'm your Mother, it is my Maker given right to be as mushy as I want to be," she said defensively.

Carver's blush darkened.

Arika watched the scene with an amused smile. She found herself thinking back to when she had completed her final test to become a full reaver. Her own Mother Elosia had wrapped her in a similar hug, not wanting to let her child go.

"My baby is a woman, now a warrior for the clan," her mother had sobbed, "I'm so proud of you."

Her brothers had teased her mercilessly for weeks.

Arika sighed; she supposed that mothers were the same everywhere, whether in the mountains of Nevarra or in the lowlands.

She treasured that memory; it was one of the last times her mother had held her.

The reaver's eyes turned cold.

The memory was a good one, but it was also bitter sweet, a few months later Arika had held Elosia as she had died in her arms. She had been slain when the dragon hunters of the Pentaghast clan had destroyed their village.

_Her Mother had died and she had not been able to prevent it._

The reaver felt a surge of guilt and regret.

She was grateful that Carver did not have to endure such pain.

Carver glanced her way.

"Arika could you come here please," he said.

The reaver felt her heart lurch uncomfortably.

Here we go, she thought.

She held her head high and tried to remain calm.

A tall bearded man that she assumed to be Carver's brother emerged from the other room along with the Guard Captain, and a dark skinned woman in just a bodice and leather corset. The dark skinned woman moved to the brother's side.

Ah, this must be the elder Hawke's woman, she thought.

"Who is this dear," Leandra asked noticing Arika for the first time.

The reaver tried to smile.

"Mother, Garrett," Carver said taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, "This…this is Arika."

"Greetings dear," Leandra said with a nod.

"Warden," Hawke said shaking her hand.

"Arika is my…my…" Carver struggled to find the right words.

Fortunately Arika helped him.

"I am Carver's," she said giving him a warm smile, "We are together."

Garrett's eyebrows went up, did the girl mean what he thought she meant?

Leandra's eyes widened.

"Dear," she asked her youngest son, "Are you courting this girl?"

Carver shifted his feet nervously before answering.

"Yes Mother," he said shyly, he would not call what he and Arika did courting exactly, but it was a close enough term.

Arika felt a chill go through, her.

_**What if she does not like me?!**_

Leandra smiled, she took Arika's hands in hers.

Tears filled to the noble woman's eyes.

"I am so pleased to meet you dear. I'm happy to hear that my little boy is no longer alone.

Both Carver and Arika blushed at her statement.

"He had to find a woman who would put up with him sooner or later," Garrett said dryly.

Carver shot him a dirty look.

"Boys not now, please," Leandra said her eyes not leaving Arika's. It was as if she wanted to burn the reaver's face into her mind.

"Let us all get out of here for the evening," Leandra suggested, "dinner perhaps, it has been too long since I had my boys together."

"I could eat," Garrett said smiling.

"Of course Mother," Carver responded, "Where ever you would like."

"Excellent," the noble woman said clasping her hands, "You must join us as well my dear," she informed Arika, "I have so many questions."

"Of course Milady," Arika responded.

"Pleased dear, call me Leandra," she insisted.

"As you wish," Arika said with a nod.

Carver shot her an 'I told you so' look as they began to leave.

The reaver simply glared, she may love him, but that did not mean he had to be a prick about it.

"Would you like to join us as well Isabela," Leandra offered, "You would be welcome of course."

The pirate kept her face impassive, but inside she was hearing alarm bells.

Bad idea…bad idea!

"Actually I have to get back to lowtown," she said backing away slowly, "I have business tonight."

Hawke gave her a look; he was used to reading her expressions.

Did he know that she was scared? She hoped not.

"Very well dear, have a good night," Leandra smiled.

"Goodnight Isabela," Hawke said warmly, "see you tomorrow?"

The pirate nodded, she really, had to get out of here.

"Good night Isabela," Carver said,

"And to you as well," Isabela replied as she headed for the servants entrance. She was trying very hard to keep from running.

Why had Leandra done that? Why had she asked her to join her family like that?

No…she…she did not want to think about that!

**She needed to get out of here…NOW!**

IOI

Lin kept watch as the crowd dispersed, the elf's cool gaze watching for any sign of trouble.

She saw no sign of any Carta dwarves, but that did not mean that they did not have spies among the crowd.

Hopefully, they would be able to discover why these dwarves had decided to declare war on Carver's family, and then they could get some payback.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" a cold voice said behind her.

She turned; she had expected a guard, someone who was not used to seeing a knife-ear so armed. She intended to educate him on how wrong it was to think that way.

She froze mid turn.

Froze…and fell head over heels in love!

_OH MY!_

The speaker was fellow elf, but unlike any elf she had ever seen before. He was silver haired with emerald green eyes, dressed in a set of spikey Tevinter armor, with a great sword strapped to his back. His muscular arms and throat were adorned with beautiful swirling tattoos.

Lin was dumbstruck.

_Come here you handsome hunk of elf._

She had told Carver more than once that she preferred the company of elven men.

Well…here…_**HERE**_ was an elven man.

"I…uh…um….I" she stammered trying to remember how to speak.

"That armor," he said pointing to her blue and silver gambeson, "You are a grey warden, yes?"

She nodded; at least she thought she did.

**Snap out of it fool,** she cursed herself.

"I…I am a warden," she replied, trying to remember how to breathe, "I came with Carver. I…I mean we are here to help, my name is Lin, but you can call me Lindariel."

**Shit! I said it backward!**

The handsome elf smiled, it was a slight thing, but it was there.

Her body warmed warmth that started in her belly and spread lower.

**Oh Maker!**

"I am pleased to meet you Lindariel," he responded his voice was deep and husky; it made her weak in the knees.

"I am called Fenris."

_Fenris. What a wonderful name,_ she thought, _the name of a hunter to be sure._

She found that she really, really wanted to be the prey.

She smiled; this one could catch her anytime he wanted…

_Anytime._


	4. Hanged

**Chapter 4: Hanged**

The Hanged Man was packed by the time Isabela made her way back.

Lowtown's busiest establishment, the Hanged Man was an institution. It was here that anything could be found pleasure, hired muscle; even information was available to those who knew how to ask.

Isabela had no use for any of those things tonight however.

Tonight she wanted only one thing.

She wanted to get drunk, totally and utterly shit-faced.

"I need a pint Corff," she told the bartender, "Your strongest brew, keeping coming, and don't stop."

The man chuckled and filled her mug; she downed the drink in a single gulp.

She gestured for a refill.

What did Leandra expect of her? Did she think that she and Hawke would…?

Maker she hoped not, that was not what she and Hawke had…she couldn't have that…

**She did not want to have that!**

The pirate massaged her temples, after she had…escaped her late husband; she had sworn to never to find herself in that position again. No matter how comfortable she felt, no matter how much she came to care for those around her…

She was bound and determined to never be bound to anyone, not ever again.

It had been an easy promise to keep when she still had her ship, but since the call had been destroyed, she had been forced to rely on others for simple survival.

Hawke knew that what they had wasn't anything serious. They were friends with benefits, nothing more. She…she did not want to a part of anything but herself.

Even her ship had been an extension of her; she had no desire to throw away her freedom, not even to Garrett Hawke.

Though she hated to admit it, it was tempting. To make a new life with him, to wake up in his arms every morning. To be held, to be cared for, to be Lo…

NO! THE L-WORD HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! IT WAS A TRAP!

Isabela was good at evading traps, she would evade this one.

She was on her third drink, working up a pleasant buzz, when two more of her companions came through the door. The first was a small elven woman with a tattooed face, and dirty leather robes. The second was a beardless blonde dwarf in a duster coat, his trademark crossbow strapped to his back.

The first was Merrill, a Dalish mage she referred to often as the kitten. The second was Varric Tethras, the most talented bullshit artist she had ever known.

Isabela managed a weak smile, it was good that some of her companions had come a calling.

She suddenly found that she was not in the mood to drink alone.

"Evening Rivaini," Varric said.

"Hello Varric," she said with a smirk, "How is business?"

"Not bad," the dwarf chuckled, "I think four of my cousins are plotting to kill me, and take over the family. Which is not a bad, considering last month I had eight looking to see me check out of this world permanently."

Isabela laughed, "That is what I like about you Varric, and your family life is more off kilter than mine ever was."

The dwarf grinned at that.

Isabela turned to the dalish, he lips parted in a wicked smile.

"What about you kitten?" she asked, "Any chance some handsome young elf has come and swept you off your feet?"

Merrill gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh no, Isabela," the dalish responded, "The keeper warned me to stay back during a fight, a keeper is no good in a fight if she is on her back, she…"

The elf paused; both Varric and Isabela were giving her that look again.

"I just missed something again didn't I?"

"Nothing to important kitten," Isabela cooed.

The three ordered drinks and sat down together, Varric pulled out a deck a cards and an impromptu game of wicked grace began. Varric never played with Isabela's cards anymore; he had gotten too smart for that.

Now that she had a slight buzz going, Isabela felt herself starting to relax. The rather uncomfortable feelings that she had been experiencing faded in light of the chaos that was the Hanged Man.

"Anyone seen Hawke today," Varric asked discarding a card, "I have some info for him?"

Isabela winced, so much for trying to forget.

"He is with his family," Isabela said, "Carver just arrived today. Oh and some Carta dwarves attacked the mansion."

Varric almost dropped his drink.

"Andraste's ass Rivaini," the dwarf growled, "why didn't you tell us?"

"I just did," the pirate said blandly, "besides, I'm have drunk here, you don't expect me to remember everything."

"Is Hawke all right?" Merrill asked; her large green eyes darkened with concern.

"He is fine," she sighed, she showed the others her hand.

Varric cursed, even half-drunk Isabela had managed to beat them.

He scooped up the cards and reshuffled them, now he really needed to talk to Hawke. The information his contacts had given him seemed more critical than ever.

Merrill shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she…she had a question for Isabela, one that had been plaguing her the last year.

"Isabela, did…did you see Carver?"

The pirate nodded.

"Is he well, after what I heard about the deep roads I…Well…I was concerned,"

Isabela gave the elf a sympathetic look; she needed to tell her what she had seen today.

"Carver is fine kitten," she said, "Being a grey warden suits the lad if you ask me, and he has a girl with him. They are…together now."

"Really," the elf said with a quaver in her voice.

"That is what the girl said anyway, and Carver confirmed it."

Varric chuckled, "So Junior found himself a warden girl, good for him."

Merrill stared intently at her cards, she…she should have expected this. It is not as if she and Carver had ever done anything, they had flirted from time to time, but that as it.

It is better this way, a voice in the back of her head reminded her; it frees you up to help your people, to restore the mirror as you have always planned.

Merrill nodded, yes, that was what she would focus on now, the Eluvian needed to be finished,

She had more important things to do than moon over some shemlen.

The future of her people was at stake.

That is what mattered most.

IOI

Shortly before midnight, Hawke, Carver, Arika, Lin, and Fenris arrived at the Hanged Man. The place was still jumping of course. Corff prepared drinks while his serving girls hurried around taking them out to the customers. The usual crowd of mercenaries, cutthroats, smugglers, and thieves glanced up as Hawke entered but turned away just as quickly.

Those who frequented the Hanged Man knew to mind their own business.

Hawke had changed into what he liked to call, his play clothes, leather trousers with a leather vest over a chainmail gambeson. It was not exactly a set of mage's robes, but that would be ridiculous for an apostate running around in robes all over hightown.

Even the Templars weren't that blind.

Isabela nodded dismissively to him but said nothing,

Carver shook his head, this place had not changed in the year he had been gone.

It was still a shithole.

Arika grinned; this place reminded her of her favorite little bar in Ansburg. Dirty, violent, and loud, the tempo of the place made her blood race.

Like the warden's rest, you did not have to look hard to find trouble here.

Lin saw nothing; she had eyes for only one thing, the handsome elf at her side. She…she was not sure what had happened. She never acted like this, she…she did not believe in being smitten at first sight.

It appeared that she had been wrong.

Fenris was oblivious to the warden's attention, he scanned the room for threats, Carta members sometimes came in here.

It would not do to get caught in an ambush here.

Hawke motioned to Varric to meet him upstairs, they had business to discuss. The dwarf excused himself from the game, and followed Hawke to the apartment he kept upstairs.

Arika slid up to the bar, ordering an Antivan brandy. The meal she had shared with the Hawke's had been all well and good, but the wine the lowlanders considered good was the weakest she had encountered.

She needed a real drink.

A dirty longshoreman crept up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you like that hand I suggest you remove it," the reaver said blandly, "before I take my sword and do it for you."

The man slunk off, with fear in his eyes.

Arika smiled to herself, she loved places like this.

Carver came next, he stood next to her his hand gently touched her waist.

She allowed it; Carver was the only man she allowed to touch her now.

"I never understood why Garrett spends so much time here," her lover said quietly, "It certainly isn't the booze they serve."

Arika laughed.

"It is the atmosphere my dearest, it is like a fire just ready to explode, "the reaver sounded outright giddy, "Can you not feel the danger in the air, the blood the heat?"

She rubbed up against him; this place had gotten her blood pumping.

Carver smiled.

"You say this dwarf friend of yours will help us find out who sent the Carta after us?"

"Varric may be a pain, but he knows Kirkwall," Carver assured her, "If anyone can find out what is going on, he can."

"Good," the reaver purred, "then we shall track these bastards down, and show them the reason why you do not attack grey wardens. We shall feast on blood and death beloved."

The young warden smirked; Arika had a very unusual idea of what she felt was romantic.

The sad thing was it was starting to turn him on.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he purred in her ear.

"Later my dearest," she grinned, "I will definitely make it worth your wait."

Carver could not help but feel a little eager about later.

IOI

"I need you to find out why the Carta attack us," Hawke ordered Varric; "I don't like people hitting where I live."

"I don't know the reason why Hawke," Varric informed him, "but I do know the where."

The apostate gave him a curious look.

"One of my contacts today informed me the location of the Carta's new stronghold in this area," Varric informed him, "Useful info sure, but the contact suggested that this was information I would want to pass on to you as soon as possible."

"When was this?" Hawke asked him.

"This morning, before the carta hit your home, did my contact know that was going to happen? I cannot say."

Hawke considered this, Varric's information was reliable more often than not. If the carta had moved, why would someone risk their anger telling Varric, who would almost certainly take that info to Hawke himself?

The carta would not be pleased with that person…_or would they?_

"Is your source still in the city, the one who told you this?"

"He got out quick," Varric shrugged, "To be honest; I don't know why he even came to me. He has turned me away in the past, and this time I did not even have enough coin to buy this information, he could have done better selling it to the guard or the Coterie."

"Unless the carta wanted us to have this knowledge," Hawke said suspiciously.

"I thought about that too," the dwarf grumbled, "If something is too good it usually is."

"So we're being played," Hawke said grimly, "this is some kind of trap."

"That is a good possibility Hawke," Varric confessed, "But what choice do we have, they will just keep sending more people after you."

Hawke growled at the thought, he had no intention of letting this attack on the estate slide, the next time the carta might try kidnapping mother, or something else, something more drastic.

He would not allow that to happen.

"Carver offered to bring his fellow wardens into this," he informed Varric, "He said the dwarves that attacked Ansburg were tainted, and that the one that tried to attack him on the road was as well."

"Well that ain't good," Varric agreed, "And that does not make sense either, none of this does. Where is the profit in attacking the wardens? The carta has been acting squirrelly for months. Business has suffered. Whatever they are after, it isn't gold."

Hawke nodded, he agreed with Varric, none of this made any sodding sense.

The dwarf gave him a concerned look.

"So…how is Junior, he blame you for what happened in the deeps?"

Hawke winced.

"He says he doesn't, but Carver…he….he has changed Varric. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. He seems calmer, but some of the things he told us about at dinner and this reaver girl…"

'Junior is bedding a reaver now?" Varric perked up at that knowledge, his storyteller mind had been awakened.

"Apparently," Hawke sighed, "Whatever has happened to my brother is my fault Varric. I let him go with us."

"And it could have just easily been any of us that had gotten tainted as well," Varric reminded him. "At least Junior has started to make a life for himself with the wardens.

Hawke shrugged, he supposed that made sense.

Varric sat back in his chair, lost in thought.

"We might want to bring Blondie into this as well," he suggested, "he know more about this warden stuff than any of us after all."

Hawke shifted uncomfortably, things were tense between him and Anders, the former warden turned apostate had been drawing a lot of heat to himself by associating with the mage underground here In Kirkwall.

It was attention that Hawke had tried to avoid.

"We can talk to him," he agreed, "Whether he will agree to help I don't know. HE avoids the wardens as much as he does the Templars."

Varric snorted, Hawke had a point, Anders had graduated from simply avoiding the Templars to putting little stumbling blocks in their path. So far they had not taken notice, but how long could that last?

It wasn't like his clinic in darktown was a secret.

More trouble in a city full of trouble, Hawke thought with an irritated sigh.

Then there was Isabela.

He wasn't sure what had happened at the mansion, one minute they were standing united, and the next she was running for the hills.

She could be a frustrating and confusing woman.

If she wasn't so good in bed, he would think it would almost not be worth it.

Almost.

"So where are these carta hiding?" Hawke said grimly, they had paid him a visit to his home, he was eager to return the favor."

"A small settlement in the Vimmark wastes," Varric informed him.

"That is a bit far out of Kirkwall?" Hawke said surprised.

"That it is," the dwarf agreed, "But as I said, none of this made any sense."

"I guess the only way we will get any answers is to go there, and deal with this ourselves." Hawke said his voice turned to steel, his body tensed as it did before a fight.

Varric nodded.

"It will take us a few days to reach the place," he said quietly, "Should give us time to get the supplies we need."

Hawke nodded, just a few more days.

Then…then he intended to make the dwarves of the carta wish they were never born.


	5. Tattoos

**Chapter 5: Tattoos**

As Varric suggested, it would take several days for the necessary supplies to be readied for their trip into the Vimmark wastes.

Which meant that they had time on their hands, which meant there was a chance that the carta might take another shot at either of the brothers, Garrett actually hoped that they would, he would have preferred to have a prisoner to interrogate before they left for the carta's base? Carver was not overly concerned either, he had survived the deep roads, a pack of tainted dwarves did not frighten him.

Of course no such attack happened, which only made Garrett more nervous, more and more this was looking like the carta were baiting them.

He had no desire to walk into a trap.

With the estate in shambles, Hawke moved Mother into one of the finest inns in Hightown. He offered to put Carver and his fellows up there as well, but none of the wardens seemed pleased with that idea.

Arika had no desire to stay around so many sneering nobles, and Lin still worried that bounty hunters might notice her from her bandit days.

In the end the wardens settled into rooms at the Hanged Man. Leandra did not entirely like that her youngest was staying in such a place, but she understood making sacrifices for the one you love.

In truth, she liked the blonde Navarran girl, she was strong, and it was clear that she would fight to the death if needs be to protect Carver. She wasn't the girl that Leandra would have chosen to be with her son, but the heart wanted what it wanted.

Carver lived a difficult life now; he needed someone who could defend herself.

Hawke spent the next several days buying the necessary supplies for their trip. He might have been wrong, but he thought he had picked up an extra shadow.

Every time he was out in the markets he caught sight of a hooded elven woman with a longbow on her back.

_It seemed that Carver had assigned him a bodyguard whether he wanted one or not._

Not that he minded Lin's presence, the elf was actually quite discreet, and if he wanted privacy all he had to do was ask for Fenris to accompany him, and the girl would disappear.

That made the apostate chuckle.

"I think Carver's elven friend likes you," he told Fenris.

Fenris shrugged, "I hadn't noticed."

"Oh come on Fenris," Hawke said dryly, "You are not even intrigued by the offer?"

The elf did not turn, but he did snort, he still saw himself as a slave. He did not see the affect he had on women.

"Why would a warden be interested in me?" the elf replied blandly.

Hawke almost laughed, he was surprised that Fenris had not noticed the looks that the elven women in both Hightown and the Alienage gave him, not to mention the looks more than a few noble girls shot him when they saw him out with Hawke.

Many a noble daughter in Hightown asked him if Fenris's markings went all the way down.

Hawke could not give them an answer to that question, his door did not swing that way.

Besides, the apostate would not advise those kinds of liaisons, noble girls got bored so easily, which was why he stuck to his…well…his **dealings **with Isabela.

Not that they had had many dealings lately.

Garrett frowned; he was starting to wonder if he did something wrong. Isabela had not come to him once since the attack on the estate.

_It wasn't fear he did not think, Isabela was not afraid of anything._

She was certainly a complicated woman. He often wondered what it would take to get her to move out of her rooms in the Hanged Man and move into the estate. Until recently, she had spent most of her nights there after all.

_She doesn't want anything serious,_ the little voice in the back of his head chided, _and neither do you; you are still an apostate living in a city full of Templars._

_Isabela would be at risk if she lived with you._

Hawke sighed, that was all true, plus Isabela was not without enemies herself that Antivan Merchant was still after her, Isabela had no desire to bring his wrath down on the Hawkes, not when the Templars were enough.

Garrett respected her for that, but that did not mean he had to like it.

He just wished that she would talk to him; he would help if he could.

They might not have anything serious, but they did have…something.

He needed to stop by darktown, Anders would not be accompanying them on this little jaunt, but he had prepared some potions for them. Potions that would make them more resistant to the taint, the defense wasn't perfect, but it would help.

They had not had those potions the last time they had went into the deep roads, if they had Carver might not be…

Garret pushed those thoughts away.

It was no good crying over spilled milk, what was done, was done.

Carver had apparently accepted it.

He didn't know why he couldn't.

IOI

It was a cold rainy morning when Merrill found herself in the Hanged Man. The elf removed her rain cloak, and headed for a table near the fire.

"Good morning Corff," she said warmly.

The bartender did not respond, she often wondered when the man slept; he always was here it seemed night or day?

It was an interesting mystery to ponder as she broke her fast.

The Hanged Man did not usually serve breakfast food, but Merrill hated trying to cook in the alienage, the smell of food tended to draw brutes demanding tribute. Most did not bother her of course, but her neighbors suffered. So she started to have her morning meals in the hanged man.

When she had told Hawke about the lack of morning fare, he had started paying Corff ten silvers a month to start preparing porridge in the mornings.

The bartender had shrugged; he was not one to refuse money when it was offered.

At first it had been only Merrill who would come in, but slowly, other Alienage elves began to drift in, not to mention foundry workers who had just gotten off the night shift. The porridge was cheap; Corff only charged two coppers a bowl. Some people still wanted the mystery meat stew, but more and more stuck to porridge. It went fast, but Merrill did not need to worry.

Corff always had hers ready by the time she had arrived.

That was also a condition for Hawke's silver.

She had just started her morning meal when a shadow fell over her.

She glanced up to see Arika standing there.

"Merrill yes?" the reaver said flatly.

The dalish nodded.

"May I join you?" the reaver asked.

Merrill swallowed hard but nodded.

The warden sat down next to her bowl of porridge in hand. She took some honey for her porridge and began to eat.

The dalish shifted uncomfortably. Arika intimidated her, Merrill had hoped to have Carver choose her, but then…then he had been lost in the deep roads.

She hoped that Arika did not see her as a threat.

She had no desire to kill someone that Carver cared for.

_Kill her_, a seductive voice whispered in the Dalish's ear, _kill the fool warden and the man will be __**yours again.**_

Merrill did her best to avoid those voices.

_They led to __**trouble.**_

For the first time she got a good look at Carver's new bond mate. The blonde woman was powerfully built for a female shem, but not so much that she was unattractive. She was athletic, and her icy blue eyes were careful and dangerous.

"Do you need something?" Arika asked her.

_Creators, she had been staring at the girl! _

**Stupid, stupid, Merrill!**

"You have _Vallaslin,_" the dalish said trying not to squeak, if had been the first thing that had popped into her head.

"I have what?" the reaver asked, she had not decided if she should be offended or not, it depended on what this Valla…whatever the elf had said meant.

"Your markings," the elf said pointing to the girl's chin, "they…they are very pretty."

Arika's fingers drifted to her chin, _oh…so it was not an insult…that was good._

"They mean that I am an adult among my people," Arika explained, "that I have killed for my clan."

"As are mine," Merrill said lightly touching her forehead, "Not the killing part of course, not that I haven't killed when I had to, I have, but…but…"

The reaver was giving her that look, the look she knew so well.

"I'll just shut up now," Merrill said sheepishly.

Arika smiled slightly, she reached out for Merrill. The elf started to back away.

"May I?" the reaver asked respectfully.

Merrill nodded.

She tipped the elf's chin, so that she could get a better view of the markings on her forehead.

"Beautiful," she said thoughtfully.

Merrill blushed slightly, the tips of her ears turned rosy pink.

"What do you use for ink?" the reaver asked.

"We use blood, our blood," Merrill informed her, "that is what Vallaslin means… blood writing. We…think that by using our blood."

It makes you more of a family," the reaver understood, "You may be of different bloodlines, but you are all one people."

"Exactly," Merrill said, the shemlen did understand.

Arika ran her finger along the mark on her chin.

"These are made from dragon blood," she informed the Dalish, "The mark on my face…it marks me as a warrior, after I killed my first dragon, after I drank of the blood spurting hot from its severed neck, my Father collected some. He stood at my side when our shaman inscribed the mark of adulthood on my face, he was never more proud. "

Merrill nodded; the reaver was a very fascinating shemlen.

"The swirling pattern is the road that leads to adulthood, it is never a straight path," Arika said thoughtfully, "The symbol in the middle means that my kill was a young female, not a mother yet, but strong and fierce. By taking her blood, I took her strength into me, her savagery, and part of her soul. At least that is what my people believe."

Merrill smiled slightly; the reavers of the mountains were not very different from the dalish, if the girl was to be believed. More violent yes, but not different.

"These are the symbols of our gods," she informed Arika her hand brushing against her forehead, "We emblazon the symbols of the gods on our skin so that we will never forget them that we never forget who we are. We are the walker of the lonely path. We are the last elvhen, never again shall we submit!"

Arika nodded she understood. The chantry had all but stamped out the dragon worship that had once defined the mountains of Nevarra. The dragon hunting clans had been the first to convert, and the chantry used them to strike at the reavers.

So many battles had started over the chantry's desire to have the mountain clans submit to their rule.

**Far too many**, she thought with a sad sigh.

"I cannot imagine that makes your kind very popular with the lowland chantry?" Arika said.

"It doesn't," Merrill confessed, "As long as we keep moving they don't bother us… much."

"Have you ever considered fighting back?" the reaver asked.

"There is not enough of us left for that," Merrill said, "There are apparently lands for us in Ferelden now, but the chantry is making it difficult for the clans to converge there."

"They don't want your people to unify?"

Merrill nodded.

"Lowland cowards," Arika spat.

Merrill giggled slightly, she was starting to like this girl, she could see what Carver saw in her.

They ate in silence for a while, but finally Merrill could not contain herself.

She had to ask…

"So…um…how did you win Carver's heart?"

Arika paused, that was a bit of a tale.

"Carver won me," she replied, "He defeated me utterly, and demanded my surrender. Among my people, when a man defeats a woman that completely, it means that he has won the right to lay with her."

"Ooh," Merrill said, her green eyes widening.

"He did not take me right away," Arika said thoughtfully, "He seemed…he seemed uncertain of himself. For such a brave warrior, he can be…shy."

"I know,' Merrill blushed, "It…it…is very cute."

Arika nodded a happy sigh on her lips.

"Were you Carver's?" she asked the Dalish.

"Oh no," the dalish sounded panicked; she did not want to fight.

"I'm not jealous Merrill," Arika said, "merely curious."

"Oh…right," the dalish responded, "No…Carver was not mine, he never was, but…but had he asked…"

The dalish sighed, _what if_ _was one of the most painful things in life,_ the Keeper used to say that.

Merrill had never realized the truth in those words…until now.

Arika seemed to recognize her distress.

"Barkeep," she shouted, "ale for my elven friend here."

"Thank you," Merrill said shyly.

"Think nothing of it," the reaver said, "We are both warriors, both of blood and the matters of the heart, there is no shame in honoring a strong rival."

Merrill blushed fully now, she…she was really starting to like the reaver.

_Liking a reaver, what an amazing thing,_ she thought.

Arika raised her tankard.

"To victory," she growled, "May our enemies blood color the snow, and the men we love stay in our beds!"

"To Victory!" Merrill said excitedly, she clanked her mug against the reaver's.

The two women drank deep of their cups.

Merrill could no longer help it.

She liked this shemlen girl, and she had Carver.

Arika was a very lucky woman.

IOI

Carver emerged groggily from their room, when he had awoke he had reached across the bed for Arika only to find her gone, only the warmth where she had laid remained.

_So, he had gone looking for her._

He had paused when he heard her and Merrill talking.

He had been afraid at first; Arika had told him sometimes that women in her clan tried to kill rivals for their men's affection.

The reaver knew that he and Merrill had had feelings for each other back then.

He did not wish to see Arika hurt Merrill, or vice versa.

He was shocked to see the two women sitting at the table toasting to each other's health and drinking.

"Maker's breath," he said shaking his head.

He pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Nope…he was awake.

It was at that time that Isabela emerged from her room, she spotted Carver and the two women.

The pirate queen smirked.

She came up beside him.

"Morning sweet thing," she purred in that sultry voice of hers.

"Morning," Carver responded, his eyes still focused on Arika and Merrill.

"You know it is not often that two women you have been interested in can sit and have a drink together." She reminded him.

"I know," Carver nodded, he still could not help but wonder if he was dreaming,

"Look at the bright side sweet thing," Isabela said warmly, "Merrill can share all those embarrassing stories she has of you with your new lady."

Embarrassing stories? Carver did not have…

Then he remembered some of the conversations that he and Merrill had had back then.

A twinge of fear ran down his back.

"Oh Maker, he whimpered.

"Have a good day Carver," Isabela strode passed him, a smile on her face and extra sway in her hips.

"Thanks Isabela," he grumbled.

"That's me," she shrugged, having heard him, "I'm a giver."

She chuckled to herself. Carver glared daggers into her back.

He swore under his breath, he really, really hated the pirate right now.

**Really.**


	6. The Wastes

**Chapter 6: The Wastes**

Hawke and his allies made their way across the Vimmark wastes, on their way to the Carta base that, according to Varric's contacts, was near the foothills of the Vimmark Mountains.

It was a little larger group than Hawke was used to, but if this was a trap, and he had no reason to believe that it wasn't, he wanted to make sure he had the people he would need to fight out of it.

Varric had agreed to come, as well as Merrill, Fenris, and Isabela. Aveline had stayed behind to keep an eye on Mother for him, and he had left Rabbit behind to see to her personal protection. Carver, Arika, and Lin had also joined them. The three wardens seemed to be as eager as he was to end this threat to his family, not that that was surprising.

Garrett was a bit surprised at the camaraderie that the other two wardens showed to his brother. Anders had always portrayed them as cold, caring only about their mission, all but his old Commander anyway.

He would not admit it, but he was glad that they were here, and it was nice to be fighting at the side of his little brother again.

Plus, it gave him a chance to speak with this Arika. She was an interesting creature this one, all fury and passion, deadly to her enemies, but fiercely loyal to her friends and allies. Garrett had feared that the girl saw Carver only as a form of entertainment, and that she would discard him as soon as she grew bored.

That thought had made the apostate see red, he might not come out and say it often, but he loved Carver. They had lost Bethany during the Blight, and when Carver had sickened during the deep roads expedition, Garrett had fear that he had lost his brother too. He still felt responsible for Carver's welfare, if the girl thought that she could hurt him…

_This isn't your fight Rett._

_But Father, Carver will…_

_Your brother will endure this; he needs to learn how to endure this, just as you did._

Garrett paused.

That had been a conversation between their father and him. It had taken place during their second year in Lothering. Garrett had been thirteen at the time, Carver and Bethany nine.

A local bully had been harassing Carver, Garrett had wanted to deal with the problem himself, but his father had forbade him, this was Carver's fight, father had said, he needed to fight it on his own.

One day, Carver came home beaten and bloody, but victorious. The bully had made the mistake of saying something bad about Bethany.

Carver looked bad, but the bully had gotten it worse. Mother had fussed as Father had healed and tended to Carver's wounds. He had been grinning from ear to ear, it must have hurt like Andraste's pyre, but he had faced it like a man.

Garrett had never been more proud of his little brother.

Father's lesson still held merit, even today.

Garrett had to trust Carver's judgment, if he said his feelings for the girl were genuine, it was not up to his over protective older brother to interfere.

Not that interference was necessary; Garrett had gotten a chance to speak with Arika. She had not been insulted by his concern, in fact she had figured out what he had been working up to asking even before he had a chance to say anything.

"I am your brother's," the reaver stated flatly, "And he is mine, if he was to meet my brothers, they would no doubt question the sincerity of his feelings for me. They might even challenge him to a duel, to prove his willingness to stay with me. If they did, I would stand with him."

"Would you have fought your own brothers, for Carver?"

"I would," she said with a hint of a smile, "In truth it would not be a fair fight, Alin is rubbish with a short sword, and Arin is our village merchant, he would not last long against Carver or I," the reaver grinned, "I understand your concern serah, but know this, I would sooner die than hurt Carver. I…I am more than just his…I…I…I love him."

Garrett was shocked, the only reavers he had encountered before had been brutes in the employ of criminals, and he never imagined one could speak with such conviction.

Apparently, the reaver girl seemed to genuinely love his brother.

That pleased Garrett, Carver deserved to have some happiness in his life.

He deserved to have something more than just blood and death, which was sadly what they were all likely walking into.

The wastes stretched out around them, a land of sand, scrub brush, and rocks. The sun beat down hard on the landscape, bleaching everything around them.

Slowly a settlement came into view, sand brick buildings, surrounded by simple fortifications.

Garrett snorted; it seemed that they had found the rodents' nest.

This did not seem like a typical Carta base; usually the dwarves chose some place dark, someplace that did not remind them that they were on the surface now. Plus, they were pretty far out from…well anything really. Varric had admitted that their businesses in Kirkwall had suffered lately.

What could be so important that they would hide out all the way out here?

Hawke took a deep drink from his water skin. Whatever their reasons it did not matter. The dwarves would either stop these attacks on his family, or he would make them stop.

Either way this problem would end.

IOI

Lin bounded forward, scouting ahead; she had traded her normal black cloak for one of tan colors. She vanished over the nearest rise.

Garrett called the group to a stop; they would wait until the elf returned.

"You sure they won't see her Junior?" Varric asked Carver.

Carver chuckled.

"Lin is one of our best scouts Varric," he said confidently, "She has walked into the darkness of the deep roads by herself and come back safely, she can deal with a bunch of Carta scum."

"She seems most formidable Hawke," Fenris said quietly, "We should trust Carver's judgment on this."

Carver glanced at the elf, never in all the time that he had known Fenris had the elf ever agreed with anything he had said.

Arika smiled.

She and Lin had discussed the archer's…infatuation with Hawke's elven companion. Arika had suggested that, after talking to Carver, that Lin prove her skills to Fenris. The Tevinter elf was a pragmatist; he needed to see Lin's strengths, to see that she would be a proper companion.

Once he had seen that, the dance of romance and mating could begin.

Lin had blushed at that, she…she found Fenris extremely attractive, but…why would he want a former bandit and a grey warden to boot.

"Let the man decide," Arika advised.

Lin nodded, that made sense.

IOI

Varric shook his head; he kicked idly at a stone on the side of the road.

'None of this makes sense," he grumbled.

"What is it?' Garrett asked, "It's just the Carta isn't it?"

"They should not be here," Varric snorted, "Where is the profit in hiding here? There should not even be a here. It is just plain stupid."

"I can't argue with that," Carver agreed, "An assault on the warden keep at Ansburg was foolish, not to mention suicidal."

"Then the attack on the estate," Garrett nodded, "It would have been smarted to try and jump me out on the wounded coast, or in darktown."

"Maybe they just wanted to see you naked Hawke," Isabela chuckled, "I know that I enjoy that view."

Hawke blushed.

The pirate queen grinned.

Carver rolled his eyes.

That was an image he really did not need to think of.

"These attacks can't continue," Isabela continued, "If a girl can't feel safe being naked in a man's bed chamber, where can she feel safe?"

Arika snorted, Carver had warned her about the pirate, it seemed that his wardens did not do the woman justice.

She was worse than anything he had said.

"This does not matter," the reaver said coldly, "these dwarves have made a critical error. They have angered the wardens, the Hawkes, and me. They will either cease these attacks, or we shall send them to whatever god they worship. Their blood will color the sand here." The reaver smiled, it was cold and predatory, "We will send the survivors scurrying black underground like the rodents they are."

Isabela grinned, she had to admit, Carver had good taste in women.

"She is quite frisky isn't she kitten," she said to Merrill, "I see why Carver likes her; she is probably a tigress between the sheets."

Merrill giggled.

Garrett smiled, he pretended he did not hear that, "Well said Arika," he said.

The reaver nodded at the compliment.

She glanced over at Varric; she could not tell if he had taken offense at her comment. She had no desire to alienate a friend of Carver's.

She turned to Varric.

"No offense Master dwarf," she offered.

"No problem Reaver," Varric chuckled, "I never take offense from a beautiful woman carrying a wicked looking sword, she might decide to use it."

The reaver laughed lightly.

"A wise attitude," Arika agreed, "Stay that course, and you will live a long and happy life."

"That is the plan," Varric chuckled, "I'm just a businessman and a storyteller; I hope to be a very old businessman and a storyteller one day."

"Provided one of your cousins does not kill you," Hawke said dryly.

"I was trying to not think about that Hawke," Varric frowned, "thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime," Hawke replied.

It was at that moment that Lin bounded back, she looked concerned.

"They see you?" Arika asked.

The archer shook her head.

"You need to see this," she said, "Follow."

Everyone did.

IOI

She led them to the sight of a massacre.

Dwarves lay scattered along the side of the road, they had been brutalized and their throats had been cut, their bronto and oxen mounts had been killed too. The blood of the slain stained the very road. Their merchandise lay scattered where they fell.

Varric's eyes narrowed.

"These men were from the merchant's guild," he said.

"Is that important?" Hawke inquired.

"**The Carta does not kill guild members Hawke,"** he said shaking his head, "Look at this, they left the valuables too, at least two hundred sovereigns worth of trade goods left to rot in the sun. **They did not even take anything.** I said it before, I will say it again, something stinks here."

Garrett sighed; this whole thing was starting to give him a headache. Why slaughter these men if it was not about profit?

Varric was right**, it made no sense!**

Isabela kneeled down to examine the bodies, she saw no defensive wounds, these traders likely thought they were safe…right up to the very end.

She helped herself to a ring; it was not as if the traders would miss it.

Garrett either did not see her do this, or chose to ignore it.

The apostate had to admit, these Carta fools were really starting to piss him off.

Lin had found the entrance to the base; The dwarves had blocked it with some kind of bronto pen. They likely used it for a sport, and to keep intruders away.

Hawke would not be dissuaded; they needed to have a word with the rodent in charge.

He led from the front, a few times; they caught sight of scouts watching from the hills. Lin thought about firing on them, but they moved too fast, and had too good of cover.

The carta dwarves voices rang out across the landscape.

"IT IS THE HAWKE!"

"OUR TIME HAS COME **GLORY!"**

Hawke was surprised, if the dwarves were planning on trapping them, this was not the way to go about it.

Several Carta archers tried to harass them, but between Lin and Varric's arrows, and Garrett's magic the Carta was outmatched.

The dwarves fell back; it did not take much to see that they were leading Hawke and his companions somewhere.

Once again none of this made any sense, why would the Carta risk letting them into their stronghold, they could have come out and overwhelmed them with superior numbers?

More questions, and there was only one place that they would find any answers.

Hawke led them forward.

It was time to get to the bottom of all this!


	7. Amgeform

**Chapter 7: Amgeform**

The fighting intensified the deeper they struck into the Carta base.

Hawke and his companions met the dwarves with all their strength and fury. Steel and magic collided with poison and iron. They had yet to encounter a single Carta member willing to tell them why they were doing this. The dwarves simply through themselves at their weapons, the fanatical gleam in their eyes was unsettling.

These dwarves were no longer the Carta that Hawke knew, they were fanatics, and lost to a cause they could not resist, or understand.

He showed them the same amount of pity they would have shown him, none.

Along the way they discovered several messages left by the dwarves who had once manned this place, back before the Carta moved in, apparently the dwarves had once kept soldiers here, men left behind to deal with something they called Amgeform, or Malvernis, the Pestilent one. Apparently they chose one to guard something that had been bound into a…'orb' of some kind, that guard remained here until his death.

Hawke shivered, how many warriors had died here? How long had the dwarves tried to hide this place before the Carta finally took it over?

There was likely no answer.

As for this Malvernis, the writings they discovered suggested that it threatened the very stone that the dwarves worshipped, that it was a taint that poisoned the bodies and minds of whoever came close to it. Carver and his warden companions looked grimly upon those words, words that came so very close to describing the darkspawn taint.

Garrett looked at Carver; he hoped that his brother's time with the wardens would offer some kind of explanation for all of this.

"I'm sorry," Carver had replied, "Some things we must keep for ourselves, it is nothing against you brother, but the wardens do have secrets that must remain secrets."

Both Lin and Arika had nodded at this, had Anders been here, he likely would have agreed as well.

It annoyed Garrett that they did not trust him, but he expected it, given what Anders had told him over the years about the order as a whole.

_There were things that Carver could not share with his brother, secrets that the wardens had to hold for the greater good, as well as his duty to the order._

It saddened Garrett that there was a part of his brother's life that he could no longer share, but he respected him too much to pry. Carver was his own man now; he simply had to accept this.

So they pushed on, deeper into the Carta base, Garrett could not help but wonder what this Malvernis was, and if it had anything to do with the attacks on his family.

As they fought the various Carta assassins, thugs, and the occasion maddened bronto, the warden in the group noticed something new, something that they had not heard before.

Beneath the taint that they heard in their blood, there was something else now.

It…it sounded like drumming, similar to what the dwarves had described hearing from this Amgeform thing.

They did their best to ignore it; they pushed on, intent on dealing with this threat.

None of them were close to the end of their lives after all.

A bit of drumming would not hurt any of them.

IOI

The maddened bronto charged, it snorted angrily, pawing at the ground.

Fenris did not move.

The elf had killed several of these things already, they were stupid, charging blindly and not even bothering to try and avoid his blade.

He would sidestep at the last moment and cut deep into the creature's neck, just as he had done with the other two.

The rest of the party were tied up dealing with the Carta, in this, he stood alone.

He waited; his hands gripped his great sword ready to make his move.

He took a step back…

And slipped.

The bronto had time to adjust its charge; Fenris's blade was out of position!

The creature would run him down!

He tried to bring up his sword but it was no use, the creature intended to impale him in its horn.

He did not flinch as his end came.

Then…it happened…

Something struck the bronto in the head, it yelped, its powerful front legs went out from under it. Its head skidded into the ground, the body continued to slide forward under its forward momentum.

It came to rest right at the Tevinter elf's feet.

He looked down, unsure of what had happened.

The bronto was dead, killed by a single arrow, fired into its eye.

An arrow that had been painted black, one of hers, the warden elf, Lin had saved his life.

He looked at her; she had not paused, after she had slain the bronto she turned to aiding the others, her arrows bringing death to any Carta dwarf foolish enough to get in range of them.

A hint of a smile played across Fenris's lips.

_She was a most impressive woman._

There had been a time that Danarius, his old master, had tried to buy his loyalty with a woman, offering him his pick of the house slaves, some had been quite beautiful, and likely would have accepted his advances without complaint; some might even have enjoyed it.

_For their sake, he had never accepted that offer._

Even before he realized that he wanted to be free he understood that if he took a woman, she would be used as a chain by his old master. Danarius would have used her to insure his loyalty, and if his little wolf had displeased him, the girl would have suffered.

Even back then, he had no desire to see anyone suffer at Danarius's hands.

He had no desire to see anyone suffer as he had.

So, he had remained on his own, alone, for almost six years now. He still carried that old fear inside him, what his old master would do to someone he came to care for.

He never wanted to feel helpless; he never wanted to watch as an innocent girl suffered because she had come to care for him.

Lin…would likely have been different.

Hawke had suggested that she was interested in him; would even Danarius be so arrogant to harm a grey warden? His former master was very proud, but would he be that stupid?

Fenris could not be sure.

Did he have the right to bring his problems into some woman's life? No, he did not. As long as Danarius still drew breath he would never be safe. He would never be able to have a life as long as he had a wolf at his back.

It would be best if he put all thoughts of the beautiful warden out of his head.

Besides, they had much more important things to deal with here, namely the Carta.

Now was not a time to think of new beginnings, only of endings.

Ending these dwarves was all that mattered.

Fenris leapt back into the fray, his sword flashed, decapitating a carta archer.

For him, and the rest of his sick cartel, the end had come.

IOI

Garrett froze the carta assassin solid; he shattered the killer with a single swipe of his staff.

The apostate shook his head, killing these dwarves was starting to grow tedious, and they were no closer to finding out why they had come after him.

It was frustrating.

Isabela bounded up beside him, he could not help but smile at her. The pirate queen was in her element, her cheeks flushed with excitement, her blades stained with blood. She enjoyed fighting almost as she did sex. As a duelist, she enjoyed facing skilled opponents.

"How are we doing handsome," she purred in that sultry voice of hers.

"Still no sign of the rodent in charge," he replied gruffly.

"No worries," she responded, "sooner or later we will find the boss, he went to a lot of trouble to draw us here, I can't imagine that he would not put in an appearance."

Hawke nodded, what she said made sense.

A carta thug charged him, the dwarf howled in rage, Hawke blocked his sword with his staff, he spun it defensively, as the dwarf tried to attack him, he let the criminal exhaust himself trying to break through his defense.

When the dwarf made a mistake, Garrett was there to catch him, he cracked the thug in the head with the crystal ball atop his staff, and as his enemy staggered back he drove the bladed end into the dwarf's chest, he died with barely a sound.

Garrett whirled ready to meet the next threat.

Isabela grinned hungrily at him, seeing him move…it left her breathless.

_He is so fast…sweet Maker…how is he so fast?_

Her body warmed, she felt her stomach flutter, warmth that spread low in her gut…and went lower.

_Hawke…her strong, handsome Hawke._

Garrett met her gaze with a questioning look.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

""Not a thing handsome," she said in a husky voice, "you know it is a shame, if we weren't in mortal danger right now, I would want you to take me, right here, right now."

Garrett gave her an odd look.

**Was she serious?**

_Knowing her, she probably was._

He burst out laughing.

"Maker Isabela," he chuckled, "The fact that I'm considering that shows how far I've fallen since I've met you, not that I'm complaining. We…we are definitely going to have to go somewhere quiet when all this is done."

The pirate queen smiled lecherously.

"I would not have it any other way sweet thing," she replied.

Garrett grinned, feeling tightness in his trousers.

He…he really must have been losing his mind!

Either that or he actually was starting to fall in love with this woman.

Either thing could be bad.

IOI

They finally managed to find a Carta dwarf willing to speak with them, not that what he told them gave them any answers, only more questions.

It was a carta lieutenant, or at least he had been before, he had…done whatever he had done to himself.

The dwarf's eyes were milky white, black weeping sores were visible on his face and hands.

Carver shivered, he recognized the signs of the blight, a year and a half ago, he had had them himself.

"This one is mine brother," he said coldly, preparing to engage the tainted fool.

The dwarf grinned.

"You are here, both brothers, the master will be so pleased!" the dwarf smirked, not even realizing the danger he was in, **"Rejoice my brothers, the sons of Malcolm Hawke have come!"**

Hearing their Father's name gave Carver pause.

_Father? What did Father have to do with this?_

"What did you say about my Father?" Garrett demanded.

The thug smirked.

"Blood of his blood, what the Father bound in his blood, the blood of his children will unbind. We will see the Master free. He will walk in the sun again!"

The dwarf lunged at Carver.

"**Praise Corypheus!"** he shouted.

Arika's blade met him half way; she sliced the dwarf nearly in half.

The reaver glared down at him.

"No one touches Carver but me fool," she growled.

"Thanks Arika," he said smiling.

"Anytime beloved," She responded.

Carver turned to his brother.

"Do you know anything about this Rett? Did Mother ever say anything about Father angering the Carta?"

Hawke shook his head.

"Not that I remember Carv," he replied, "But then again, Father did not like talking about the past. It is possible."

"What about you Varric?" Carver said turning to the dwarf, "Ever heard of the Carta waiting this long to take revenge on someone?"

Varric shook his head, "The Carta has never been that patient junior, if they wanted your old man, they would have come for him years ago. Plus, where is the profit in all this, as I said before…"

This does not make sense," Hawke said finishing his sentence.

Varric nodded.

"Did you hear what he said?" Merrill asked, "He said they needed your blood."

"You would know about blood, wouldn't you witch?" Fenris snarled at the Dalish.

She did her best to ignore him.

"Last time I checked dwarves still could not do magic, blood or otherwise," Garrett said thinking, "And…Corypheus, that is who that thug said he served, that name is not dwarven?"

"It is Tevinter Hawke," Fenris informed him.

_Why would a Tevinter want with their blood, and what did this have to do with Father?_

Garrett sighed that was all they needed, a blood mage pissed at them.

"This Corypheus might be a demon Hawke," Lin suggested, "Maybe these dwarves worship him."

"That does not explain the taint Lin," Arika added.

"No," the archer agreed, "but at least we have a name now."

Garrett agreed with the elf on that, now they knew who had sent the Carta, and who they had to kill to make them stop.

"Still no sign of the dwarf in charge Hawke," Varric shrugged, "I would have known him if he had come out to fight us."

"This dwarf has a name?" Arika asked.

"Rhatigan," Varric said, "He used to be big in merchant's guild, before he disappeared out here. He might know more about this Corypheus, and why the Carta is so thirsty for your blood now Hawke."

"So we keep moving forward," Carver grumbled, "wonderful."

"We have no choice Carv," Garrett reminded him.

"I know Rett," he sighed "It…it is just…why would these dwarves care about Father's blood, he was no blood mage?"

Garrett did not know, he…Father had hated blood magic, he had always promised that he would tan their hides if he caught either Garrett or Bethany playing around with it.

Father would never have practiced blood magic…

_Would he?_

He supposed he would have to ask this Rhatigan when they found him.

Maybe he could even tell them where this Corypheus was.

Then…it would be time for some payback.


	8. A Father's Tale

**Chapter 8: A Father's Tale**

_Hawke was a storm. He swept away the deranged dwarven criminals like a force of nature. At his side stood his brother, strong and fierce, he met their enemies with fury equal to that of his elder sibling. Behind them came the women they loved. The first, the dusky skinned pirate goddess of Rivain striking down any who opposed her, as ruthless as the sea where she had made her home. The second, the blonde-haired reaver from Nevarra, as pitiless as the mountains that spawned her, few would believe that either of them could lose their hearts, ,much less that they both possessed one, but they had. The Hawke brothers had tamed these two wild vixens, and found the warm yielding maidens beneath._

Varric grinned; his audience back in Kirkwall loved this kind of shit, his inner story teller already forming the language that would make this tale unforgettable. He tried to remain focused on that, because it was the only thing dealing with the sense of nervousness building within him.

_He was worried._

He had known Hawke almost four years now, and in all that time, he had never seen his friend like this. Hawke wasn't just attacking the Carta with his magic, he was decimating them. Some tried to run, but they only got as far as Hawke allowed them to.

It was enough to scare even someone like himself.

This business with his Father had really got to Hawke.

Not that Varric was surprised, having grown up around the dwarven merchants' guild he understood how strong the connections of family could be, and the value that others put on those connections.

If not for his own father's indiscretions, Varric Tethras's life would be very different indeed.

What would have happened if Father had never been caught fixing provings with the Carta? How would Varric have turned out if he had been raised in Orzammar? Would his Father still be alive? Would his Mother have still been alive? Would he have become just another stuff-shirted noble strutting through the halls of Orzammar?

_Great Ancestors, he certainly hoped __**not!**_

His Father's actions had destroyed House Tethras as it had existed for hundreds of years; its very power structure had been decimated. His Father's decisions had effected there whole family. His parents were both dead, and his elder brother Bartrand was locked up in a sanitarium, cursed by his own greed and arrogance.

With that kind of history, it was no wonder that the dwarf was at least a little jealous of Hawke and Carver. They had had a father who not only loved them, but did what was best for his family.

_Now it seemed that Malcolm Hawke had not been as honest with his family as he should have been._

Both Hawke brothers were taking it hard.

Hawke had rarely spoken of his father before all this, but when he did, he spoke of a man who he had both loved and respected; a man who had given up much for his wife a children, now to discover that he might have had some dark secret.

It was clearly hitting the young apostate hard.

Surprisingly, Carver seemed to be weathering this far better than his older brother. The old Carver would likely have been worked up into a foaming fury over this, but that had not happened, he was angry sure, but a coldness had settled over the young warden. He recognized the need to take care of business first. Of course, that probably should not have been a surprise. Carver had survived a year as a Grey Warden. Junior probably had seen more terrible things in that one year than most saw in ten. He was bothered by the thought that his father may have done something wrong in the past, but clearly was not as distracted by it as Hawke senior.

Varric grinned; it seemed that Junior had finally grown up. Of course, that might also have something to do with the pretty blonde at his side.

He knew from personal experience how much a good woman in your life could change everything.

_Bianca._

The memory made his soul ache for her, not the crossbow, but the beautiful brown haired female rogue who he had given her name.

After all this time, her death still haunted him, but he remembered the strength that she had given him, and tried to remain true to that.

He was seeing that strength in both Carver and Arika, and Garrett and Isabela, not that they would admit it of course, but it was there.

_Oh the tension, oh the angst, it was intriguing seeing the two pairs of lovers fight through their feelings so they could do what they had to do._

_One thing was for sure, this was going to be one killer __**story!**_

Another Carta rogue was charging towards them, Varric brought up Bianca, his crossbow string tensed as he prepared to send a bolt through yet another of those milky tainted eyes. He looked through his sights, took careful aim, and…

He stopped.

"Gerav?" he said.

**No, it couldn't be Gerav! His old friend was not stupid enough to be caught up in this.**

At the mention of his name, the dwarf stopped.

"V…V…Varric?" he replied, Gerav's voice was distant, like he was seeing his old friend across a distant shore.

Varric did not like that.

"Gerav, what are you doing here? Why are you mixed up in this?"

Hawke glanced his way, "You know this man Varric?"

"I used to Hawke. I…used to…"

"You were not supposed to be here Varric," Gerav responded, "This isn't about you; this is about the Hawke, and the blood that will set our master free!"

"Gerav," Varric shook his head, he was trying to sound nonchalant, but he hated to admit it, this bothered him, Gerav had been a friend once, to see him…to see him tainted, to know that he would have to die.

_It bothered him._

"Gerav, buddy, this isn't you. It is one thing to knife someone in the back for fun and profit that is the game. What you are doing out here…whatever it is…worshipping a demon, wanting to bathe in Hawke blood, that isn't you," Varric glanced up at Garrett and Carver, "Whatever you want the blood for it likely won't work. Neither of these boys are virgins anymore, trust me."

Both Hawke brothers glared at him, but Varric continued to talk, trying to reach his old friend.

"I still have Bianca Gerav," he said motioning to his crossbow, "She never misfired a day in her life. I really need an explanation here about all this. Believe it when I say that Bianca really does not want to shoot her daddy."

Gerav did not even acknowledge him, he just kept staring at the Hawke brothers, a look of hunger in those tainted eyes.

"Corypheus is more than we ever realized Varric, he will give the Carta everything, and all we had to do was drink a bit of darkspawn blood."

"Fool dwarf," Arika spat, "You have killed yourselves for no reason then."

"We needed to hear the song," Gerav responded, "the beautiful call; it brings us closer to Corypheus. Now all we need is the blood and he will honor our sacrifice!"

Varric shook his head, he hated to admit it, but his old friend was gone.

"He is your friend Varric," Hawke said grimly, "You want us to spare him?"

"He made his choice Hawke," Varric replied coldly, "He chose to damn himself and come after you, he needs to be stopped," Varric brought up Bianca, his finger tensed on her trigger, "Sorry baby, but I guess you will have to shoot your daddy after all."

The attack came from behind.

Several Carta rogues had managed to approach while everyone was so focused on Gerav, one stuck a blade in Arika's side, the reaver howled, and decapitated her attacker. Fenris fell back defending Lin who tried to get a shot off at their enemies. Merrill just avoided getting her throat cut; she summoned a mass of seething vines that ensnared her opponent.

Gerav giggled.

"Bastard!" Varric snarled, he fired at his old friend…and missed.

Gerav lunged for Garrett, his daggers flashed; he had intended to impale Hawke in the back.

Isabela was there.

She met the Carta dwarf blade for blade. One on one, there was no one better with a set of blades that the Pirate Queen. She twirled, kicked, and slashed, slowly she drove Gerav back. He feigned a back-pedal, trying to trick her into charging into his blades.

Isabela flipped back out of range, but not before throwing a small knife at Gerav.

The blade caught him in the throat; he pulled out the blade, shortening his life by its remaining few minutes, as he drowned in his own blood.

Isabela glared coldly at him as he fell.

"Giggle at that you bloody bastard," She spat.

IOI

Arika spun madly, the wound in her side, the pain, had awakened a frenzy within her. Her pain turned to power, power that grew as she ended the lives of others. She lunged at the dwarves, she slashed, battered, and maimed. One of them made the mistake of getting too close.

She grabbed him, pulled him close, and summoned the powers that the dragons had given her.

A single glance was all it took, the tainted dwarf looked into her eyes, what he saw their terrified him, the strength of the dragons, the strength of ages.

The thug's heart burst.

She feasted on his fear and death, drawing even greater strength from it!

Arika threw him down, she howled in triumph, feeding off the death and agony around her.

It was not enough.

She wanted more.

**SHE HUNGERED FOR MORE! **

"They're all dead Arika."

She turned with a feral growl. Carver stood there, his sword at the ready, but he hoped that he would not need it.

_This was not the first time he had seen his lover lost to her fury._

"Calm down," he said soothingly, "It is Carver, remember Arika. I am your man, please, come back to me."

The reaver's expression softened, she began to breathe again, out went the anger, the haze of the frenzy fading.

"Car-ver?" she panted.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm here."

She staggered into his arms. Garrett was there; he pulled out the dwarven blade in her side, and then began to pour in healing magic.

Arika sighed, so much like her friend Siobhan. She had been a mage as well, and had healed the reaver after many a battle.

She missed her old friend.

Garrett's healing did what was needed. She released Carver and nodded her thanks.

Hawke returned it.

She was starting to see why Carver was so…intimidated by his brother's presence.

Hawke might have been scruffy lowland apostate, but he had strength and skill.

Not as much as her Carver of course, but he did have his share.

She could respect that.

IOI

Varric looked down at Gerav's body. He looked sad, he did not make many friends, associates yes, allies sure, but not people he called true friends.

Gerav had been one of those…once.

"Were you two close?" Hawke asked him.

Varric chuckled, that was a complicated question.

"Before I met you Hawke, I used to do a lot of business with the Carta; Gerav was my contact back then. He was a crazy bastard even back then, but a good one."

Varric smiled, but it was tinged with sadness.

"He came up with the idea for a new kind of repeating crossbow. He thought it would be his ticket back into Orzammar. That the assembly would see it at grant him true caste status. Sadly…his designs always seemed to have a flaw. Bianca was the only one he ever got to work. He gave her to me, to let me know that he saw me as a friend, and not just as an associate."

Hawke put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Varric," he said.

"As am I," Carver offered, "If it is any consolation, his death has released him from the taint, in time it would have consumed him utterly. Death is better than that…trust me."

Varric sighed, Gerav had been there to listen when Bianca had died, and it had been him that suggested that Varric name the bow for her.

It seemed that everyone from his old life was dying or leaving him. It was a depressing thought.

"At least I still have Bianca," he smiled wanly.

"You shall have more than that Master dwarf," Arika said, "You shall have vengeance on the one who has done this to your friend. We shall help you hunt down this bastard, and punish him for playing with the darkspawn taint."

"She is right sweet thing," Isabela grinned, "We'll make these bastards bleed for the man your friend was, before he started drinking darkspawn blood and trying to kill us."

Varric chuckled, his father had destroyed House Tethras, but he could honestly say that he was okay with that now.

He had found a new family of sorts; they were dangerous, ruthless, and utterly loyal to each other.

What more could a dwarf want.

_Well, Hawke could find him a cute little rogue just for him, but even if he did, Varric would still compare her to Bianca._

Her face swam up again, bringing a sad sigh to his lips. After all this time…he…he still missed her.

He wished that Hawke could have known her that is father could have known her.

He liked to think that they would have liked her.

He was certain she would have liked them.


	9. Rhatigan

**Chapter 9: Rhatigan**

Things were going quite well, at least that is how it seemed to Carver.

They were pushing the dwarves deeper and deeper down their holes. Their attack seemed to have caught the Carta completely off guard. With luck they could find the boss behind this, end him, and stop these attacks once and for all.

_Maybe then the drumming in head would stop. _

Carver rubbed the bridge of his nose, it had been easy to ignore at first, but the deeper they went, the louder it was becoming.

The first time he had heard it was when they had seen that tower on the surface, or rather the top of the tower was on the surface, he could tell by the walls around the mouth of the cavern that its base was in the deep roads. There was something…off about its summit though.

Carver shivered, looking up at that tower, his magical senses had been going wild. He could feel the streams of magic flowing around the top, he…he thought that they were wards, Nigel, the warden who had trained him in the Templar disciplines, had shown him several at the warden base in Ansburg. These…these felt like defensive wards, likely designed to hold something in, but…what exactly?

Carver did not think he was going to like the answer.

He found his eyes wandering over his companions; they had seemed to be weathering this attack quite well. Lin remained in the back as always where her bow could do the most good. Fenris stood with her, keeping her safe from any who tried to attack her.

That was usually Carver's job, but he did not mind surrendering to the elf this time, and besides, Lin seemed to like the attention.

Arika chatted amiably with Merrill. The two women both came from clan based cultures. They surprisingly had much in common.

Carver still wasn't sure that he liked his old crush talking with his lover, but what could he do?

Varric seemed a bit more distracted than usual, that encounter with his tainted friend had rattled him a bit. The young warden understood how that was, it…it was never easy doing what must be done when a person got tainted. One of his first kills as a warden had been a young boy, his…his family had gotten tainted, and had all turned into ghouls.

The wardens had killed them all. Enraged the boy attacked him; he had not understood that they were not his family anymore.

Carver had ended up having to defend himself; he ended up having to kill the boy.

He had not liked that, but he had had no choice.

He tried to push the boy's, Rory had been his name, face out of his mind. It had been bad business; he still endeavored to do better, to make sure that no one died like that again.

He had vowed to do better.

His eyes fell on his brother; Rett seemed to be handling this well, considering what they had heard about Father and what they had found among the Carta's notes. They described wards that had been reinforced by Father's blood, wards that the Carta wanted destroyed.

The young warden still did not want to believe it.

_Their father had been no __**blood mage.**_

Isabela stuck close to Garrett, to be perfectly honest Carver had not been sure what to make of his brother's relationship with the pirate. The Isabela he remembered did not seem like the type to tie herself down to a single man. However, the more Carver watched them; he could see the connection there. Isabela stayed at his side, even during battle, her eyes fell on him as soon as the fighting had stopped. She also sought him out at the start of every engagement, making sure that she would be there to keep him safe.

He knew what that was like, he tried not to do it himself, but…during combat, his eyes always seemed to search for Arika, to make sure she was all right.

He needed to make sure she was okay, even if he knew that she could take care of herself.

Arika would not admit it, but he suspected that she was enjoying this hunt. The reaver delighted in combat, drew strength from it. It frightened him a bit sometimes, but he tried his best to understand her. She would always be reaver, just as they would both always be Grey Wardens. He recognized that, and accepted that that was not all she was. He had seen the warm hearted maiden that existed beneath her ferocity. It was she that came out when they kissed or lay together. It was simply two sides of the same coin, and to be honest he would not have it any other way.

It pleased him that she could defend herself that the two of them could fight back to back without fear and there was yet another advantage to her savagery he thought with a smirk.

Arika was as fierce in bed as she was on the battlefield. Their lovemaking was an incredible experience. He would not trade that for all of the brandy in Antiva.

The group made its way to yet another small room. The dwarves that had been here had fled deeper into their base, but had left a chest behind. Once Varric had checked it for traps, he picked the lock and opened it. Most of the letters contained within were useless, but one caught his eye.

Someone had told the Carta that he had been staying at the keep in Ansburg the week they were attacked. They even had been given floor plans for the keep, with instructions on how to reach his room.

Carver's eyes narrowed dangerously.

How had the Carta gotten this information? Most everyone that lived or worked at the keep was either wardens or their families.

He could not imagine any of them turning traitor, never the less that is what seemed to have happened.

As Varric had said so many times since this little adventure had begun, none of this made any sense.

Even if they had managed to capture him, his blood would have done them no good. The taint within it would have made him useless to any ritual they might want to perform.

Maybe he should just go out and tell them that his blood had gone bad.

He doubted that that would work, but still he could dream couldn't he?

Not that it mattered; Carver had no intention of letting these bastard dwarves get away with attacking his family. If they did nothing, the next time they tried, Mother might get hurt in the crossfire, or the dwarves might try to kidnap her, or do something worse.

He would not allow that.

So they would push on deeper into the Carta base.

Varric seemed to think that the boss for this scum would likely be located on the lower levels.

The young warden found himself hoping that the dwarf was right.

He wanted answers.

IOI

Like most of the other dwarves in this base, Rhatigan was tainted. When Hawke and his companions came upon the Carta boss he had been preparing his bronto to leave into the deep roads.

Hawke would not let that happen.

Rhatigan turned, he sneered at the forces arrayed against him.

"What do we have here," the carta boss smirked, "It looks like you brought the whole family here, good. This news will please Corypheus."

Garrett Hawke was no longer in the mood to talk to these fanatics. He had had enough.

"What is this about," he demanded, "Why have you attacked my family?"

"What Corypheus wants, Corypheus gets," the dwarf shrugged, "He needs your blood, and it is the Carta's job to deliver it to him. Now that we have the orb, and you're here…well…we might as well get started."

Rhatigan slapped the Bronto on the rump; the creature rose up and charged.

Hawke and company barely had enough time to get out of its way.

From the walkways above, dozens of Carta snipers popped up, they fired arrows at Hawke and the others.

Garrett put up shields to protect his friends.

Rhatigan flung himself at the apostate, his battle ax flashing in the dim light.

Varric and Lin did what they could to deal with the archers. Fenris did his best to protect them. Carver, Arika, and Merrill did their best to contain the carta boss's bronto. The creature continued to charge like it was maddened.

Isabela ran to Garrett's side. She tried to maneuver around behind him, but the dwarf was too cunning to be caught up like that.

"You cannot save him whore," Rhatigan spat at her, "His blood will flow, Corypheus will rise, and the Carta will be rewarded for their loyalty and…"

Isabela ducked his ax; she somersaulted behind the dwarf, driving backstabber deep into Rhatigan's lower back.

The dwarf's eyes widened, he sank to his knees, trying to keep up the fight.

The pirate queen stood over him glaring with hatred.

"You bastards just won't learn will you?" she hissed.

Rhatigan tried to reply, but Isabela had no interest in hearing what he had to say.

She slit the bastard's throat.

The loss of their leader sent the remaining dwarves retreating deeper down an old mine shaft. Hawke was prepared to follow after them, but first he needed to aid the others.

The bronto was badly wounded, between the archers and Merrill the creature was on its last legs.

Hawke reached out, sending a blast of fire at the creature. It roared in fury, but given its injuries it could not find the strength to charge again.

So…the creature fell.

It died, burning and moaning pathetically.

Garrett was exhausted; it had been a long time since he had pushed himself against anyone, much less the Carta. He drew a flask of lyrium from his belt pouch, downing it with a single gulp.

They had fought through yet another carta ambush. Two or three survivors had retreated deeper. They cried out that Corypheus would protect them.

Garrett did not intend to give him that chance.

He was about to pursue the dwarves, when he felt a strange tingling on the back of his neck. He turned to Rhatigan's body, there was…there was something glowing in the dwarf's shoulder bag.

Garrett walked up to him, the glow intensified the closer he got, he felt the magic coming off of whatever it was, it felt…familiar.

He reached inside pulling out a small glowing orb. It responded to his touch, his mana tingled as it touched his skin.

The orb's magic pulsed.

Garrett Hawke gasped.

Isabela tried to reach him but Merrill grabbed her shoulder, this was magic, and magic could not be interrupted safely.

"What is this?" Garrett cried out, "I…I feel it…it inside me!"

As quick as it had begun, the magic ceased.

Hawke slumped slightly, the orb was gone, but in its place…

His eyes widened.

It was a mage's staff, beautiful in a dark sinister kind of way, the glowing crystal at its top pulsed with a familiar magic.

Garrett knew it well; he remembered it like a smell or taste from childhood.

This staff…it…it felt like his father.

"This will lead us to Corypheus," he said flatly.

Isabela approached him carefully, concern shining in her golden brown eyes.

"Are you all right Hawke?" she asked.

"Yes…um…I…I am fine," Garrett responded, "We need to go after them," he said referring to the carta members that had retreated, "We cannot let them reach this Corypheus."

IOI

The tunnels changed the deeper they went, the floor turned to cobble stone, the walls more intricately carved.

Hawke spotted the carta survivors; they bolted as soon as Hawke came into view.

He fired a bolt from his new staff but missed, cursing he went charging after them.

"Brother," Carver called out, "Brother wait! Stop!"

He heeded those words too late. He passed through a strange shimmering field. He tried to turn back, but found that he couldn't. He raised his staff trying a mana cleansing spell but it did not work.

The wards held.

He looked up at the entrance he had just passed through, the wards built into the stone were unfamiliar to him, but it did not take a mage to know their purpose.

Garrett Hawke was trapped.


	10. The Forgotten Tower

**Chapter 10: The Forgotten Tower**

Carver shook his head, the last year fell away, once again here they were, Garrett had leapt before he looked and now he found himself trapped.

The young warden wished that he could say that he was surprised.

"Well done brother," he sighed, "Very well done indeed."

Hawke did not bother to respond, there was the Carver he remembered.

Varric glared at him.

"That isn't fair junior."

"Indeed," Arika agreed, the frown on her face made Carver want to blush, "You should not say such things milord."

The young warden cursed himself where had that come from? He…he had tried to eliminate that part of himself, the part that resented Garrett. The part that always thought that he was trapped in Garrett's shadow, he…he had thought that he had outgrown such folly.

Apparently…he was wrong.

"You're right," he admitted, "both of you," he looked up at his brother.

"I'm sorry Garrett that was uncalled for."

Despite the situation, Hawke actually laughed.

"Did you actually just apologize to me Carver?"

"Yes," Carver answered, "I don't see why that is…"

"If I had known that all I had to do was get trapped behind some magical barrier to get you to apologize, I would have done it long ago," Garrett chuckled.

Carver shook his head.

"Brother Focus," Carver grumbled, "You're the mage, do you see anyway to disarm these wards?"

Hawke inspected the glowing runes. He was no expert, but from what he could tell these were designed for only one way use.

_They let you in, but once you were in, they would not let you out._

"Carver, try putting your sword through the barrier," he suggested, "maybe if you can breach it, I can widen the hole and escape."

Carver obeyed, he pulled his great sword, and plunged it through the opening.

The wards ripped the blade right out of the young warden's hands; it nearly dragged him through as well.

The sword clattered at Garrett's feet.

"Well, that didn't work," Hawke said dryly.

"Damn it," Carve cursed, "I liked that sword."

Garrett struck the barrier with his new staff; the barrier rippled, but did not weaken.

Merrill tried to summon those black roots of hers; she thought that that might breach the stone surrounding the opening.

The magic sealing the entrance withered them before they could do any damage.

Isabela cursed.

She was getting frustrated; they could not just leave Hawke in there.

"What now sweet thing," she asked the apostate.

Hawke shook his head, to be honest; he did not have a single clue,

"I suppose I should go farther in," he shrugged, "With luck, maybe the Carta have a way passed these wards."

None of his companions liked that idea. Even if it was true, it was likely that the Carta was setting up an ambush, more dangerous than that, if Hawke walked into a nest of darkspawn alone…

He would not stand a chance.

You did not have to be a Grey Warden to know that.

"Brother, you cannot go off alone," Carver said flatly.

"Well, it isn't safe for you to enter," he reminded them, "If you come through you will be trapped as well."

"And if we don't you will have to face the Carta by yourself Hawke," Fenris growled.

"Maybe we could send somebody back to Kirkwall for Anders," Varric suggested, "Maybe Blondie could…"

Isabela shook her head, that would take days, and Hawke was trapped.

_There was no other __**real **__option._

"Bugger it all," she growled.

She stepped through the entrance.

"Isabela what are you doing?" Hawke gasped.

"Setting sail for Rivain," she said dryly, "what do you think I'm doing Hawke, I'm coming with you?"

"But your trapped now," he said angrily.

"I guess you will just have to find us both a way out then won't you." She said putting her hands on her hips."

"I'm coming to," Merrill proclaimed.

"Daisy stop!" Varric cried out.

She passed through the barrier as well.

Cursing under his breath Fenris followed as well.

"You're all mad, you realize that right," Carver complained.

Varric sighed, he could not agree more, but he had little options.

He passed through the barrier too.

Carver could not believe this! Had everyone gone mad?"

"What do we do?" Lin asked him.

"We could follow," Arika suggested.

"That entrance probably leads to the deep roads Arika," he reminded her.

"Since when are we afraid of the deep roads?" she asked.

"Since we might get caught behind some ancient magic barrier," Carver reminded her, "If we can't find a way out, if there is no water or food source in there. We could all die."

The two women did not respond; Carver's points were valid.

Carver tried to think of something he could do to help, but the ringing in his head kept getting louder.

What was going on? He could see from the way that Arika and Lin kept shaking their heads they felt it too.

It felt like his darkspawn sense, but it was louder, more demanding.

_Speaking of darkspawn…_

Carver's eyes narrowed.

Arika drew her sword.

"You are about to have company Hawke, be ready," she advised.

She joined the others on the other side.

Lin ran after her, that left Carver standing outside of it, the only one still free.

He cursed loudly.

Arika turned to him.

"Come along beloved," she said, "There are darkspawn to be killed."

Carver cursed himself for a fool, in the company of fools…

Still…

_He would not leave Arika and Garrett down here by themselves._

He passed through the barrier, even though he knew what it meant.

Now, there was no way for anyone to go for help.

_They would just have to fight their way out._

IOI

The wardens could feel the darkspawn approaching, the taint boiled in their blood. They could feel the menace flowing off the creatures.

Carver took the lead.

"Swords up front, staves and bows behind," He ordered, he turned to Isabela, "Can we count on you to keep the spawn off the archers."

Isabela did not respond; she turned to Hawke, looking for his orders.

"Don't look at me," Garrett replied, "Carver's the Grey Warden," he turned to his little brother, "Your show Carv."

"Thanks Rett," he replied retrieving his sword. He spun the blade, checking for damage, seeing none, he dropped into a fighting crouch.

Arika and Fenris joined him.

They could hear the darkspawn now, the creatures growled hungrily, sensing their mortal enemies.

The spawn charged through the chamber.

Carver's eyes widened.

He had never seen darkspawn like these before. They were short like genlocks, but barrel chested with broad shoulders. Their arm muscles were defined and swollen. They ran almost on all fours, using their massive knuckles for balance.

"What in Andraste's name are those?!" he heard Lin say.

It did not really matter he realized, they were darkspawn.

It was their duty to slay darkspawn.

It was a duty he took seriously.

One of the muscular genlocks lunged for him.

Carver sidestepped, he brought down his sword, and his blade took the creature's arms off at the elbow.

The wounded spawn squealed.

He spun his sword severing its misshapen head.

The body crashed into the wall behind them.

The two remaining creatures were more cautious.

It did not save them.

Merrill summoned chain-lightning burning the creatures. Garrett fired arcane bolts from his new staff.

Bianca sang, as Varric fired bolts into the darkspawns' massive chests.

The creatures fell dead.

Carver sighed, he…he had never seen darkspawn behave in such a feral manner. They were vicious sure, but they were not usually stupid. Rushing a superior force with no back up, it was a stupid move!

They should probably be grateful for that.

Arika cleaned her blade on the body of one of the fallen creatures; she looked up at the rest of their party.

"Everyone who is not immune to the taint should take another dose of that potion that blocks its effects," she advised, "A don't think this is the last we will see of these creatures.

The others obeyed.

Carver came up beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes beloved," she purred, she looked down at the dead beasts.

The reaver shuddered.

"What foul magic is this?" she growled, "I have never seen genlocks so…so…"

"Savage?" he added.

The reaver nodded.

"Something here must be effecting the spawn," Garrett offered, "I…I can sense it, it…I have never felt anything like it."

Carver shook his head, so they had unknown magic not only trapping them here, but also enhancing the darkspawn.

Awesome!

Arika turned to Lin.

"Scout ahead elf," she ordered, "We need a recon report."

The archer nodded moving forward.

The group moved into the next big chamber.

It was there that they found the carta dwarves that had fled down here.

Those large genlocks had eaten them.

"Remind me why I wanted to come along this time?" Isabela asked Hawke.

"Because you're crazy about me," he offered dryly.

"Crazy is a good word," she sighed.

The group did its best to secure the room; it was a good defensible position, only two ways in or out. The way behind them was secure.

The sun was setting above them; it had been a rough day. They would make camp here. It was likely the safest place they could find.

They seemed to be in some kind of old thaig, it was connected to the massive tower they had seen rising out of the deep roads on the way in.

They could see the tower from where they were standing; it was surrounded by a shimmering magic field.

The energy it was putting out was making Garrett and Merrill both dizzy.

Lin returned a few minutes later.

The elf seemed troubled.

"You need to see this," she informed her fellows.

They followed after her.

Everyone was surprised by what she had found.

IOI

Carver shook his head, what was this?

The room that they were in was decorated in a very familiar fashion. Statues of griffons lined the walls. A blue and silver banner bearing the sign of the grey wardens hung on the far wall.

Carver was not sure what to make of this. Was this some kind of old warden base? He had never heard of any warden bases in the deep roads before, small weapons caches sure, but not whole bases.

He did not think that the dwarves would have allowed such a thing.

Arika strode in and looked around.

The bones of both wardens and darkspawn could be found here, the remnant of a battle fought long ago.

"Rest easy brothers," she said solemnly, "We shall not disturb your sleep."

Carver offered up a quick prayer as well.

He could not imagine dying in this place, trapped with the darkspawn…

It was a fate he hoped to avoid.

"Any ideas Junior," Varric asked him.

""I don't know," he shrugged, "This place…I…have never heard of anything like it."

He turned to Arika.

She shook her head.

"Stroud never mentioned anything like this," she replied.

Merrill shivered, "This place is so dismal," the dalish whimpered, "Why would the wardens build a base here?"

"It isn't a base," Lin answered.

Carver looked at his friend.

The archer frowned.

"Think about it?" she said, "the wards, the architecture, I found halls filled with smaller rooms, most had collapsed in on themselves but…"

Garrett considered what the elf was saying. If this was not a base, long halls filled with small rooms.

Bile rose in Hawke's throat, he…he understood what she was saying.

"Cellblocks," he said coldly.

Lin nodded grimly.

"Exactly," the archer replied, "As I said, this is no base," the elf took a drink from her water skin, just a sip.

She might need it later.

"This is a prison," she finished, "Probably built by the wardens of old."

"So how do we get out?" Isabela asked, "Did you find anything?"

Lin gave her a sad smile.

"No," the elf answered her, "I found no tricks, no writings to suggest how to disarm the wards. My guess is that the wardens just put them up planning to hold whatever poor souls were too stupid to come through those wards. I think that is the point of this place, no guards are needed," Lin's face turned sad, "And just for the record, if this is some kind of warden prison, I doubt anyone knows about it but us and the Carta, so we can't count on a rescue. Add into it that the darkspawn are already likely sensing us in here, which means they will be sending reinforcements. Faced with that, plus the wards, it is highly unlikely that any of us will be getting out of here alive."

She gave the old tower the angriest look, she had not given up, but she was close to it.

"I'm sorry everyone," she said, "but that is just the way it is."

Isabela moved closer to Garrett. Carver took Arika's hand. Varric tried to give Merrill a reassuring look.

Everyone in the party looked so grim; they tried to find a flaw in the elf's logic.

Sadly, they could find none.

_This prison had been designed to keep things in, not out._

In the distance they could already here the snarling of the darkspawn. Another brood was on its way.

Hawke and company drew their weapons.

_The next battle was about to begin._


	11. The Brothers' Women

**Chapter 11: The Brothers' Women**

Two more darkspawn broods tried to attack Hawke and his companions, and each time the creatures had been put down. Darkspawn corpses littered the entryway of the room where Hawke and the others had taken shelter. Once the fighting was over, they dragged the dead from the room; they piled the darkspawn dead before the entrance.

Once there, Merrill set them all ablaze. The pyre stank, but it seemed to discourage any further darkspawn attacks, at least for the night.

The group was finally able to set up camp.

Lin had been prepared to take the first watch, but Isabela beat the elf to it. The pirate queen's decision surprised Hawke. He had hoped to have a chance to talk with her; the distance that had grown between them since Carver had come back had only seemed to grow over the last few days. Isabela swore to him that there was nothing wrong, and yet, she still would not speak with him about this.

He was surprised to admit it, but that…that…

That hurt.

Hawke settled down near the fire, close to where Varric was, the dwarf gave him a look, "the what's up with Rivaini look,"

Sadly, Hawke did not have an answer to that question.

He just wished that Isabela would talk to him.

One by one they settled down to rest. Merrill and Fenris both seemed very agitated, not that Hawke could blame them, this place did not inspire confidence, knowing that so many wardens had died here, it was not the type of place that Hawke would try to rest.

Varric had dozed off the fastest of them, after their little adventure in the deep roads, not to mention years of navigating the dwarven merchant's guild, very little shocked the dwarf anymore.

Of all of their companions, only the wardens did not seem bothered by what they had faced so far. Lin remained very stoic, and cold under the pressure. She still did not like their chances of getting out of this place alive.

Carver and Arika, well…Carver and Arika had their own ways to distract themselves.

The two wardens snuggled together under Carver's cloak. Carver tickled the reaver girl making her laugh. She responded by kissing her lover's neck. Carver groaned, enjoying her attention.

Finally, the two pulled the cloak completely over themselves, seeking a little private time in the darkness.

Garrett his best to ignore them, at least one of the Hawke brothers was getting a little affection tonight.

His eyes fell on Isabela; the pirate queen did not even look his way, so focused on keeping an eye out for the monster that still survived down here.

Hawke felt a surge of longing for her.

He knew that he shouldn't, the two of them were not exclusive after all. Isabela had always enjoyed her freedom, and he gave it to her.

He had no intention of turning into some over protective bastard. He and Isabela had fun that was all it was.

Though he had wondered more and more lately, if he did not want more, he could not help but wonder if Isabela would want more…

_If he offered it to her?_

Not that they had time for that kind of thing right now. They were all still in terrible danger, when this was over…maybe then…then there would be time to talk.

He rolled over trying not to think of her, he needed to get some rest.

They had a big day coming up tomorrow.

IOI

Isabela pretended to ignore Hawke; she pretended that she was not worried about how they were going to get out of here, and what would happen if these bastards hurt Hawke in anyway.

The pirate queen's eyes narrowed.

If any of these darkspawn hurt Garrett, she would teach them an entirely new definition of pain.

Of that …she was certain.

Isabela shook her head.

What in the name of Andraste's tits was she doing here?

Never before had she put herself in such danger, certainly not for any of the men or women she had ever slept with.

What made Hawke so different?

Why did she feel like she had to be here?

Why could she simply not just pack up and leave Kirkwall?

She was afraid of the answers.

The noises of the camp grew quiet as her companions began to drift off to sleep. That warden Lin promised to relieve her in two hours, and then it would be her turn to sleep.

Not that she would be getting much sleep tonight.

The pirate queen shivered, Anders had told her what the darkspawn did to the women they captured, the ones who were unlucky enough to survive a darkspawn attack.

Giant bloated monsters covered with teats and tentacles, monsters that birthed legions of darkspawn.

Broodmothers.

Isabela did not care what happened, if those monsters got a hold of her, if they infected her with their taint. She would happily slit her own throat.

She had no desire to be turned into one of those things.

She would rather be dead.

This of course went back to her original question.

_What in the name of Andraste's tits was she doing here?_

It could not be because of Hawke, they…they were not that close.

They could not be that close!

Of course it was a little late for self-recrimination now; she was stuck down here with the others.

She just had to stay strong and hope that Hawke could find them a way out of this mess.

Carver groaned in his sleep, his pretty little reaver slipped out of his arms. She kissed him softly on the lips, quieting him. Pulling up her leggings, the girl rose and started for the entrance.

Right where Isabela was keeping watch.

_Lovely,_ she thought_, I wonder what Carver's little love barbarian wants._

Arika regarded her with that cold stare of hers, it was likely very intimidating to the various thugs and darkspawn she encountered.

To Isabela, who had fought some of the biggest, baddest bruisers in Llomerryn it was just a little girl glaring at her.

"May I join you?' The reaver girl asked.

"Sure sweet thing," Isabela purred, "It is a free prison after all."

The reaver did not get the joke, so she said nothing; she took up position near the pirate and helped stand watch.

Isabela was still not sure what to make of the girl. She was strong, skilled, and vicious. Why she had decided to bind herself to someone like Carver was beyond her.

The boy must be better in bed then she would have thought.

Of course, he was Garrett's brother; she supposed that those skills of his might just be hereditary.

If they were, maybe she could understand why the girl stayed with Carver.

She found herself smirking at Arika.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," the reaver replied flatly.

"You and Carver seem pretty close."

The reaver shrugged.

"He is my man," she replied.

So you said," Isabela grinned, I just find myself curious. I have a question that I think only you can answer."

"Then ask," the reaver said, "we have no time for all this pointless small talk."

Isabela chuckled; she was really starting to like this girl.

Maybe she and Carver would be interested in a little fun when they got back, just the three of them.

Hawke could come to, but she did not think he was in to that kind of thing, especially if his brother was involved.

"Fair enough," Isabela shrugged, "So…tell me…how is Carver? Is he cocksure?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," the reaver responded.

"Does he please you, between the sheets," Isabela responded, "Does he bring about that old fashion frenzy you reavers are so famous for?"

Arika chuckled. If the girl was offended she did not show it.

"Carver was right about you," she said.

"Really, what did he say?" she asked.

"That you would try to shock me. Bring up our relationship to try to put me off guard. It will not work. The world that Carver and I share, the things that we have seen, there is very little left in this world that will shock me."

"So you are perfectly comfortable," Isabela smiled, "You are you, you know yourself, and you're proud of that?"

"Yes," the reaver replied.

"Good," Isabela nodded.

That answer surprised Arika.

"I have found that too many women in this world don't know their own strength," Isabela informed her, "They need a man in their lives to define them. Most men would not want a woman who knows who she is. It pleases me to see that Carver does."

She considered what the pirate queen had said. She was shocked to realize that she agreed with her.

Arika smiled.

"I should have known you would understand," the reaver purred, "Like me, you are also a woman of a Hawke."

Isabela busted out laughing.

Arika paused; she did not see what was so funny?

"Oh…oh Maker," Isabela snickered, tears running down her cheeks, "Oh sweetie, I'm no man's woman. Hawke and I enjoy each other's company sure, but little more beyond that."

"You seem like you are his," Arika said thoughtfully.

The pirate queen's eyes turned cold.

"Let us get one thing straight warden," she said, all humor had faded from her voice, "No one owns me. My shrew of a mother sold me when I was just sixteen to a greasy bastard that called himself my husband. When I…freed myself, I swore I would never be trapped again. My life…my freedom is too important to me."

Arika did not respond right away, it was clear that she had hit a sensitive spot.

"Some men are worth bonding yourself to," the reaver responded, "They…evolve… they change you. For the first time in my life, I realize that part of me has been missing. When I am with my Carver, when he holds me, when we shed blood together, when…when he pleasures me. I feel…complete. He makes me whole, and I believe that I make him whole."

Isabela smirked.

"I guess our Carver is better between the sheets than I thought. HE certainly has cast a spell on you hasn't he?"

The reaver did not respond. The pirate was not what she would have expected. She was fierce, brave too, but a coward when it came to her heart.

What would she do if Garrett offered to make her the center of his world? Would she be grateful, or would she run away?

In many ways, she was a lot like Carver's brother. Personally Arika did not see why people flocked to Garrett Hawke; he was simply a scruffy lowland mage.

He was nothing special, unlike her Carver.

"I shall leave you to your duties," Arika informed her, "Lin should be here soon to relieve you."

"Nice chatting with you sweetie," Isabela snorted, "It isn't often I meet a kindred soul."

Arika returned to her bedroll, but not before she had the final word.

One last jibe at the pirate queen.

"To answer your question," Arika said giving her a lazy sexy smile, "My Carver is magnificent. When we are together, he brings me to my climax multiple times in a single evening. He is one of the strongest men I have ever known."

"Ooh," Isabela smirked, "Nice to hear that he knows how to lay you proper. It seems that our dear Hawkes have at least one thing in common."

Arika returned the smirk. She was not afraid to play this game. The pirate had her man, she had Carver.

In Arika's eyes, she knew who had gotten the better man.

He shared a bed with her, and in that she was content.

IOI

The figure listened from the shadows; it had been a long time since he had needed light to see by. He had hidden, and heard everything that the two women had said.

Including who they had brought down here.

The Hawke, the Hawke was here, did that mean that it was time? Was the land finally going to be free of Corypheus?

The figure wanted to walk into the camp, to see if it was true, that the Hawke had truly returned.

_No! Patience! Let the Hawke come to you, it would be better that way. Wait until he was out in the open again, then there would be time to speak._

Time…there was no shortage of time, not for the figure…

Not for one who was already dead.

He retreated back from whence he came, back to the darkness, back to wait for the Hawke.

After all these years, perhaps now it would end.

Perhaps Corypheus would finally join him in death.

Perhaps…perhaps the figure would finally be free.

All would be known tomorrow, once he had seen the Hawke.

Once the Hawke knew what he had to do.

_Then it would be time, death would finally be there for the figure, and with luck…_

_For Corypheus as well._


	12. The Tainted Warden

**Chapter 12: The Tainted Warden**

A new day brought new battles.

Hawke raised his staff, firing bolts of flame into the advancing darkspawn, as always Isabela was at his side, the pirate queen danced around the creatures, her daggers slicing throats or stabbing deep into eye sockets.

Carver, Arika, and Lin did what they could to protect the party, they tried to draw of as many of the spawn as they could, and being immune to the darkspawn taint made them the tip of the spear as they fought deeper into the old warden prison.

Hawke blasted away any of the creatures he came across, everything that had happened lately, the Carta, the darkspawn, now this business with Father had put him on edge. Isabela could see the frustration in her lover's eyes, but did not know how best to help him.

So she fought, and kept him safe, that was all she could do.

The spawn fell again, but not without some problems, another of those enhanced genlocks attacked them, this one carrying a shield large enough for an ogre, it charged down the walkway that Hawke and the others were using, almost knocking them off. Isabela leapt atop some rubble, the pirate queen flipped over the genlock's head, she drove _heartbreaker _and _backstabber _deep into the back of the creature's skull. It whirled in its death throes trying to continue its attack. The creature staggered, and fell from the walkway, its shield clanged loudly on the way down.

Isabela sighed; if that had not worked she would have been in a very…**very** bad way.

Hawke ran up to her, a panicked look on his face.

"Problem sweet thing?" she asked.

"What were you thinking?!" He growled, "That monster could have flattened you!"

"Just doing my part," her voice became a low sultry purr; she was trying to sooth the savage beast, "You know; it is cute when you worry about me so."

Hawke's brown eyes flashed, he was furious with her, silly woman was she trying to get herself killed?

"Rivaini did her part Hawke," Varric said trying to calm his friend, they had little to gain by the two having an argument down here; it could be fatal if another brood came through.

Hawke grumbled, but turned away, Isabela had nothing to prove to him, he knew how good she was, but he…he could not afford to lose her, not after what had happened outside of Lothering.

_Not…after they had lost Bethany._

He had lost track of his sister, he had not been watching, and an ogre had crushed the life from her, she had not even had a chance!

He had sworn not to let that happen again, he would die before he would fail someone he…

The thought stuck in his mind, some he… cared for, someone who he trusted…someone…someone…

Someone he loved.

He knew that Isabela would likely never accept his love, but…the terrifying thing was that he could not deny it anymore. What he felt for her had gone beyond simple carnal pleasures.

He wanted her for more than just her body, he wanted her in his life, it was insane, it made no sense…

It…it was love.

"Be careful okay," he asked her, "None of us want to have to carry you out of here if you make a mistake."

"Oh sweetie," the pirate queen grinned, "I don't make mistakes in battle you know that."

Garrett loved that smile; he wished that he could wake up to it every morning for the rest of his life.

He understood that that could never be, Isabela would never accept his love, she had told him once that a young man had fallen in love with her, truly in love with her, so much so that he had asked her to marry him.

She had fled to the sea, never to see that boy again. She had broken his heart in the name of her freedom.

Hawke did not want that, he…he wanted this beautiful, crazy, and fantastic woman in his life. If all he could ever have with her was hot sweaty encounters between the sheets then so be it.

He wanted more, he wanted her, but he accepted the truth.

She would never give up her freedom.

Not even…for him.

IOI

Carver stood watch as his brother fussed over Isabela; he reached out with his warden senses, trying to sense if another attack was coming.

He felt none…for now.

The young warden sighed, this place was starting to get to him, the drumming in his head had increased, and now, he heard…more. It sounded…it sounded like music?

It was the strangest music he had ever heard, it…it sounded like it was calling his name, touching deep down inside of him, reaching his soul. If he tried to focus, maybe he could understand what was being said.

_**No!**_

He pushed that away, this…this could not be happening! He had only been a warden for less than a year.

HE could not be hearing the calling, not yet!

"You hear it too?"

He turned to Arika; his lover's words were barely a whisper. He nodded not wanting the others to hear.

"Lin is hearing it too, I…something about this place. It…it isn't right. We…this…it should not be happening."

"It will be all right love," Carver said trying to reassure her, "Whatever is happening here, it…it cannot be our calling, not all three of us. It…it must be this…this…"

"Corypheus?" the reaver said.

Carver nodded.

The two wardens were so lost in their private conversation they did not see the figure scuttle out of the shadows. He moved like a puppet drawn by too tight of strings. He was in his late forties perhaps, his eyes had gone milky white, the taint had left black weeping sores on his skin, his hair had fell out in most places his armor was dirty, and covered with a tainted film.

He glared at the two wardens.

"You are not supposed to be here," he grumbled.

The two wardens whirled their weapons pointed at the new comer.

"Ghoul," Arika growled, "Everyone stay back."

"Wardens aren't supposed to be here," the tainted man repeated, "This place is off limits to your kind, it is bad, why are you…"

Those tainted eyes found Garrett, and the new staff he carried.

They...they widened in surprise.

"You have the key, but you should not have the key, you should not, but you do!"

"You mean this," Garrett raised the staff, he tried to approach, but Carver raised a hand.

The young warden knew how dangerous ghouls could be.

"How is this a key?" Hawke asked the man.

"That is its purpose, to bind, to close, like the blood yes…yes like the blood!"

Garrett sighed, Maker not this one too!

"Are you after my blood too, because that is not going to work for me."

"The blood," the tainted man whispered, "the blood…the blood of the Hawke. Are…are you the Hawke?"

He peered closely at Garrett, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yesss," he hissed, "You are the Hawke, I can sense the magic in you. The Hawke should not be here, oh no, only I should be here. Only I…I'm already dead you see, only the dead should be here."

Arika looked closely at the man, she…she had noticed something disturbing, the cut of the man's armor, the gambeson, despite the dirt and grime, she could make out the blue and silver heraldry.

The reaver shuddered.

"That…that is warden armor isn't it?"

"Warden yes," the man hissed, "Long did I serve. Long…did I serve."

Garrett turned to Carver, he did not understand the look of horror on the three wardens' faces.

"I thought wardens were immune to the darkspawn taint?" Hawke asked them.

Carver gave him a sad look.

"It…it is not as simple as that brother," he said.

"You went on your final walk then," the reaver asked, "Your Calling?"

"The calling, the music, it is our death, yes," the ghoul shifted his feet uncomfortably, "I am dead, but I have not died."

Garrett grew impatient, this…this whatever it was, knew more than it was saying. He hated all this private warden bullshit.

"I don't suppose you could tell us a way back up, a way to get out of here?"

The ghoul looked at Garrett, a sad look in his tainted eyes.

"Not up, not out, down and in, down and in, the only way, deeper into the heart, and to his death." The ghoul began to saunter away.

"Down and in, down and in," it sang to itself.

Hawke started to summon a spell to stop it, but Carver raised his hand.

That poor wretch was suffering enough, it did not need any of their help.

Garrett relented, but he pulled his little brother aside.

Carver knew more about what was going on than he was admitting,

He would tell Garrett everything…

And he would tell him now.

IOI

There were things that Carver could not say, and things that he shouldn't say, but…Garrett was still his brother.

He deserved to know the truth, or at least part of it.

So Carver talked, he did not know what that this place was. It was beyond him, as for the ghoul, he did know what was wrong with him. What had happened to him, and what would happen to him one day.

So he told Garrett in a hushed whisper, making him promise not to tell their mother.

Leandra Hawke had suffered enough, Carver did not want to bring any more pain down on her head.

When Carver had finished, he looked at his brother, there was shock in his eyes, shock and anger.

He glared at Arika and Lin.

"It is not their fault brother," Carver reminded him.

Hawke glared at him, how could his little brother be so bloody calm about this?

"Thirty years?" Hawke growled, "That is it?"

"Give or take a few years, but yes."

"This is the cure Anders promised me, that he promised you!"

"Brother."

"Don't brother me Carv…he…you…it isn't fair!"

"No it isn't," Carver agreed, he gave Garrett a wan smile.

It was nice to know that his brother cared.

"I was furious when I found out," Carver confessed, "It seemed that I had been given a death sentence one I could not escape. I'm not the first warden to react that way I suppose, but I…I still felt that it wasn't fair.

"The it was for nothing," Garrett sounded broken, despair ate at him.

"No, not for nothing," Carver growled, he did not need Garrett's pity, nor did he want any, "If you had not given me to the wardens brother. I would have died right then and there. You…you gave me thirty years that I would not have experienced otherwise."

"But you have to spend it down in places like this, fighting and killing these monsters," Garrett said angrily.

"I'm a warrior Rett," Carver reminded him, "I never expected to live to a ripe old age. Besides, being a warden is not all bad. I…I have found a place with them. They respect me and my skills. Plus I…I found her." Carver looked at Arika, a happy smile on his face.

"She…she makes me whole Rett. I would not expect you to understand, not with all the women you have known."

Hawke sighed, it had not been as easy as Carver suggested, women had always liked him sure, but he had always had to be so careful. If he did the wrong thing, said the wrong thing…

**HE **would have found himself locked in the circle so fast.

Mother had wanted so many things for her boys, but they were things that they could not have. Garrett would never be able to settle down properly, not with his magic. He would always live on the run.

Now Carver would not be able to settle down either. H=If the spawn did not kill him, in thirty or so years he would turn into a monster if he did not come down into this awful place to die.

Hawke shuddered, it seemed that the legacy of their family was a curse, to wander alone, never knowing the joys of a simple life.

Carver did not tell him everything however, there was one part of it that was personal, one that was for him to bear alone.

The taint made having children difficult, difficult but not impossible. For two wardens to have a child together was almost impossible. Carver…he cared so much for Arika, more than any girl he had ever known.

For the first time in his life, he felt regret, that he would likely never know what it was to have a family of his own.

He found himself wondering what it would have been like. Arika would have been a beautiful mother. He would have liked to see what a child the two of them would have produced would have looked like. If it would have been a girl, he would hope that it would have looked like her, golden haired and blue eyed.

Carver shook such thoughts away that was not what fate had in store for him.

War was his life now, destroying the darkspawn. He would not know the life of a family man, so that others could know it.

It was sad. It was hard, and as Rett had said, it was unfair.

But that was simply the way it was, a warden did what he must.

The two brothers returned to the rest of the group, a sense of melancholy had settled over them both.

Arika went to Carver.

Isabela went to Garrett.

They assured the two women that they were all right.

The group pushed on…

Deeper into the darkness.

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying **_**love and legacy**_**. To my readers out there, I pose a question. I have been thinking about doing two more Arika and Carver stories. If any of you would like to hear them shoot me a review. I enjoy hearing from you all.**

**Thanks **

**DG**


	13. Bound for Eternity

**Chapter 13: Bound for Eternity**

It seemed that the warden prison was destined to get worse before it got any better.

Hawke and company found themselves walking along a long cellblock, most of the cells had collapsed, but a few were being maintained through protective wards. Both Garrett and Carver could sense the magic in them.

Garrett recognized immediately who had set them.

These wards…they…they felt like Father.

The first cell they came across was dark, yet it was clear that something was moving within. Merrill leaned closer, hoping to get a better view.

The shade inside sprang forward, causing the Dalish to squeal, she retreated behind Isabela.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Kitten," she said with a smirk, "I'll keep you safe."

Garret t stepped forward, glaring coldly at the shade. He had no intention of leaving any of the creatures here alive. He did not know why Father had come here, but he would be damned if he would leave any trace that might come back and slander Malcolm Hawke's good name.

He reached out to the wards, seeking to disarm them.

They responded; a swirling blue mist appeared.

_To be bound for all eternity, hunger stilled, rage smothered, desire dampened, pride crushed…in the name of the Maker…so let it be._

Garrett gasped, he…he knew that voice.

His magic shattered the wards, the shade surged forward. Hawke met the creature with ice. Carver lunged forward, denying the creature mana, or a means to attack, it managed to summon two of its fellows from the fade, but it was quickly cut down.

The creature fell crumbling into dust.

As the last of the protective magic faded, the blue mist returned, it seemed that Malcolm had left a message within the binding spell.

_I can do nothing for the wardens' use of demons in this horrid place, but I will have no one say any magic of mine ever released a demon on the world._

Carver came up alongside his brother.

"Rett," he said quietly, "that…that voice…it sounds like…"

"Father," Garrett nodded, "It seems that he did not come here freely," Garrett shook his head, "I…I'm guessing that Father used his magic to strengthen these wards. I cannot say for sure if the wardens would have agreed with that."

Garrett smiled.

"I can only imagine the wardens' reaction when they tried to do something with these demons and found out that Father's magic had blocked them."

Despite the situation, Carver chuckled.

"I suspect they were likely most displeased," he added.

"Why would the wardens need demons," Arika asked, it was clear that the reaver found this all disturbing. She…she was proud to serve in the wardens, knowing that they had built a place like this…

She did not like it.

"Whatever it takes to achieve victory," Carver reminded her, "Perhaps this is part of the reason why this place was abandoned, perhaps the order did not want anyone knowing what had gone on here."

The reaver nodded, but clearly she did not agree, this…all of this…

It was wrong.

"That…is the same attitude that the mages in Tevinter have," Fenris said coldly, "demons are seen as pets there, held in check by the power of the magisters." He glared at the three wardens, "You masters should know better."

Lin bowed her head, her ears drooped slightly, she…she did not like that Fenris thought less of her for being part of the order that had created this place.

Carver was about to leap to their defense, but Garrett stopped him.

They had to push on; behind them they could already hear the snarling of darkspawn.

They had to hurry.

IOI

It was getting louder.

Arika could no longer deny it; the song…the wretched, wonderful, sensuous song was getting louder.

It…its effect on her was almost indescribable, she…she felt dirty, corrupted, but at the same time she craved it, it touched her mind and messaged her soul. It was not like anything she had ever experienced.

It was both wonderful and terrible all at once.

She heard the music so clearly now, it promised so many things. Freedom from the taint, freedom for her people, an end to the accursed chantry's persecution of the reaver clans, it offered all these things and so much more.

All she had to do was give in; all she had to do was bring Lord Corypheus the blood of the Hawke.

NO!

She shook her head, trying to will away the music, to resist the temptation and the pain. She was a reaver damn it. She thrived on suffering, she would master this…or she would die trying.

She could tell through her connection to her fellow wardens that they were suffering as well. Lin had missed a darkspawn she had shot at a few minutes ago. Lin never missed; the song was starting to distract her. Carver constantly took deep breaths, trying to center himself as Brother Nigel had taught him. The Templar training her beloved had received made him more resistant to mind control.

He was enduring this better than she or Lin was.

They came to another cell, once more the words of Malcolm Hawke rang through the shadows. Once again, Garrett Hawke dispelled the wards.

A hideous abomination bounded out of its cell. It threw fire at them. Arika drew on her anger at the song, and brutally attack the creature.

Her imperial edge ended the abominations life with a swift slash across the neck.

Arika felt revitalized, the violence, the blood gave her back her strength.

Once again the mist appeared, this time more solid, it…it looked more like a person this time.

Once again, it spoke.

_I may have left the circle, but I took a vow my magic will serve what is best in me, not which is most base._

The mist dissipated.

IOI

Both Carver and Garrett looked spooked by what they had heard.

Garrett was the first to recover, he smiled wanly.

"What is best in me, not what is most base," he repeated.

"Father's old credo," Carver said thoughtfully, "I must have heard him say those words a hundred times to you and Bethany."

_More like a thousand,_ Garrett thought wistfully.

"He wanted us to understand," Garrett nodded, "He wanted us to know truly what our magic was meant for. Magic is to serve not rule over him. Father believed those words, he may not have accepted circle rule, but he demanded that Bethany and I knew control."

"Brother," Carver said thoughtfully, "Is it wrong that I feel closer to Father here than I ever did back in Lothering? Knowing what he did, what he tried to do, I…I never understood his bravery until this moment."

Garrett did not know how best to respond to that, Father had always been his hero, his master. He knew that Carver resented Bethany and his connection to Father through their magic, but he had never heard Carver put in into words before.

He could respond truthfully, but that might lead to another argument.

Hawke did not want that.

"He is still with us Carver," he said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "In what he taught us, and in our blood, and…"

Garrett chuckled.

"In these weird magical message thingies, though I don't think he meant that."

Carver did not laugh, but he did smirk.

"You are such an idiot Rett," he snorted.

"Thank you Carv," he gave his little brother a saucy grin, "I do keep trying."

"We need to keep moving Hawke," Varric called out, he fired Bianca.

A hurlock fell from the shadows.

The group moved on.

IOI

The desire demon sprang from its cell.

The demon did not attack like the other prisoners; she raised the bodies of dead wardens and darkspawn who had died here. The corpses threw themselves at Hawke and his allies.

Of course, this was not the only weapon the demon possessed.

It smiled and reached out to their minds, touched their souls.

It filled Hawke and his companions' heads with visions of their darkest desires.

_Promises of wealth and happiness filled their minds._

Garrett saw Isabela, not the Isabela that was here, but a perfect version of her, still fierce, still unyielding, but soft as well…an Isabela who would never deny him, who would stay and be his and his alone.

She reached out through the mists, eager to take his hand.

He reached out...

"_**Damn it brother, wake up!"**_

Carver's words shook him from his daydream. The Isabela had been a corpse about to shove a blade into his ribs. HE shot fire at the creature, it squealed at flew back.

He glared at the desire demon, his temper flared, how dare it reach into his mind!

He turned his staff on the creature, seizing it in a crushing prison.

The demon wailed.

Carver cleansed the beast of mana; it lost much of its beauty, the dark glamour that made it so appealing to the eye failed. The hunched hideous creature it truly was stood revealed.

Lin and Varric put arrows into its chest. The spell constricted further, black ichor sprayed from the demon's mouth.

Carver leapt, his great sword decapitated the creature, it fell. The warden bones it had animated fell to the ground with a clatter.

Dead again, for good this time.

Garrett gasped, he felt…dirty. The others glanced around, they looked as if they had all swam in filth and felt ashamed.

Another message from Father began to materialize.

Garrett was shocked, it was not a cloud of mist that formed this time, it…it was Father himself. Not the Father Hawke remembered, but a young man.

Malcolm Hawke was dressed in the armor of a crimson oar mercenary, his staff strapped to his back. The barest hint of a beard showed on his jaw. He was as tall as Garrett, but he seemed more like a boy than a man.

He gave his eldest son a warm smile.

_I…I have done it Leandra. I have bought our freedom, for us…and the baby. We…we can be together!_

Garrett's eyes widened, baby?

Malcolm's face turned sad.

_I…I hope it takes after you my love. I would wish no magic upon our children. May…May they never know what I had to do here._

The image of Malcolm faded.

Garrett was speechless, he…he did not know what to say.

Father had not wanted magical children?

Carver was there.

"Well," he said dryly, "he got that wrong twice over didn't he?"

Garrett turned to him shocked by his little brother's quip.

Had Carver been trying to cheer him up?

Garrett chuckled.

"Stick with being surly Carv," he suggested, "Leave the jokes to me."

Carver snorted.

"You know for all the time that Father had to spend training you and Bethany he…he never shorted me on my training. I…I often wondered if he saw me as a burden. The one child who could not defend himself."

"Father never saw you in that way Carv," Hawke stated, "If anything, he knew you could take care of yourself better than Bethany or I. You never had to worry about being possessed by a demon."

Carver sighed sadly.

"I miss them brother," he murmured, "Father, Bethany…I…I even miss you, Mother's food…"

The younger Hawke snorted, another family member had sprung into his head.

"Uncle Gamlen can suck and egg," he growled.

Garrett laughed.

"You don't have to be a stranger you know," Garrett reminded him, "Mother would be happy if you visited more."

Carver nodded.

"It is hard brother," he said, "the war never ends for wardens. We…we must remain vigilant. The spawn will always be a threat."

"That does not mean you should abandon your family beloved," Arika said flatly, "You should cherish what you have. Sometimes…you just have to tell the blight to kiss your arse. You will have a life."

Garrett burst out laughing.

"Maker bless you Arika," he snorted, "I…I could not have said it better myself."

The reaver smiled slightly.

She forced her anger forward; it helped keep the song at bay.

She tried to focus, tried to stay true to what mattered most.

She was Carver Hawke's woman…she…she had to remember that.

She would not let the song take her.

She was Carver Hawke's woman.

Nothing would change that!


	14. The Seals

**A/N: Thanks for the outpouring of support for Carver and Arika. In response, I promise two more stories on the pair. This will make **_**the Grey Year**_** a trilogy! **_**The Grey Return**_** will be posed shortly after I am done with this story. That will deal mostly with Carver, Arika, Alistair, and Loki. Followed shortly by the final chapter **_**Grey Avatar, which will feature the return of a familiar face into Carver's world**_**. Thank you again for all your support. You're all amazing!**

**Chapter 14: The Seals**

The pride demon fell.

Garrett sighed with exhaustion; he glanced over at his friends to make sure they were all still fine. Everyone looked a little worse for wear, but all still lived.

He nodded, so far they had been fortunate.

The Pride demon had been bound to a nexus of power, likely one of the seals that held this place. The creature had drawn deeply from that magic, making it stronger; it had even been able to copy itself to a limited degree. The false demons died quick, but they could still cast powerful spells themselves.

Destroying the beast now made the magic that it drew from available to Garrett.

He approached the seal, the fonts felt familiar, like the staff that the ghoul had called a key.

Garrett approached the first.

"Easy Hawke," Isabela warned him, "Do you even know what those magically…things will do to you?"

"They are part of the staff, Isabela," he informed her, "I…I think my Father recharged these with his magic, I can feel his power here."

The pirate queen frowned.

"Just be careful," she warned, "None of us want to see you turn into one of those monsters," she said pointing at the remains of the demon.

He smiled slightly.

_It was nice to know she cared._

Hawke reached out with the staff. His Father's magic flowed into it, flowed into him.

Garrett gasped; the sensation was a heady one. It was more than just Father's power here; he sensed the echo of many mages, many who must have come before…

_How long had the wardens maintained this place?_

The fonts drained quickly, leaving Garrett Hawke breathless.

The ghoul appeared out of nowhere.

"The blood works," he said thoughtfully, nodding in greeting, "It is good…very good."

Garrett gave him a look.

"All this talk about my blood is getting a little creepy," he said dryly.

The old warden ignored him, he stood before the now empty font, his eyes were sad.

"Two thousand years," the old warden sighed, "So long have we held this place, kept our secrets, binding him with the blood and the magics."

Garrett turned to him, all this mysterious cryptic stuff was starting to get very old.

"I don't suppose you have a name?" he asked, "I can't just keep calling you…mysterious ghoul, or tainted fellow."

The man turned to him; he seemed confused by Hawke's question.

"My name," he said thoughtfully, "So… long since I have said my name, heard it uttered…I…I…"

He seemed lost for a moment, trying to push back the music, to find the memories he had once held.

Memories that had been all but destroyed by the song, the tainted warden shifted uncomfortably, but then…then, it came to him.

"My…name…I…Larius, my name was Larius," he smiled pleased that he was finally able to break through, he faced one of the old warden tapestries, the white griffon, so much a part of his life.

"I…there was a title too," he continued, "Co…Commander…Commander of the Grey."

Lin's eyes widened.

"I thought he looked familiar," the elf said.

Fenris gave her a questioning look.

"There are many portraits in our base in Ansburg," she informed him, "I…I remember seeing a Commander Larius's, it…it hung just next to the main hall of the fortress."

Carver found himself looking closer at the man, Lin…she was right he realized. The man may have been tainted, but he looked the same.

_This __**was **__one of the old warden commanders._

Carver could not help but feel sorry for the man, after so many years of humble service…

_To end up like this!_

Arika felt, reassured by this, her time with the wardens had drilled into her a sense of loyalty to her commanders. They had come here seeking answers.

_Here was someone who could give them some._

"Commander, forgive me," she said bowing respectfully," But what is this place, what was its purpose?"

Larius's eyes turned cold.

"To hold him," the old warden replied, "to keep him hidden, but he does not remain quiet for long."

"You mean Corypheus?" Carver asked.

"Do not say his name," Larius spat, "He will hear you, even though he sleeps. He can still hear!"

The young warden shook his head, he still did not understand.

"If he is asleep then how can he order the Carta to attack us?" Carver asked, "Why are they even helping him? It is not like he can reward them for their service."

Larius shuddered, the monster could offer only one reward, death…that and false promises.

_All sent through the music…the accursed music of the calling!_

"The song," Larius replied, "He dreams, and as he dreams…he sings…sings…like an old god. He has learned to mimic their cries. He called to them, the dark children and the light. He calls them to free him from his prison, from his slumber."

_Songs, children, slumber,_ all this cryptic stuff was starting to give Garrett Hawke a headache. All he wanted was for this bastard to stop sending people after his family, and to escape this place.

He was starting to fear that the two were closely linked.

"What is Corypheus?" Garrett asked; he ignored the old warden's wince at the mention of the name, "Is he a demon, darkspawn…is he human?"

"Not a demon," Larius responded, "but more than darkspawn, and far more than human. He is the voice in the dark. He…"

The old warden gripped the sides of his head, he whimpered in pain!

"No, he…he hears me," the man sobbed, "I must get away…follow the path…down and in! The only way to escape is through his death!"

Larius fled again, vanishing into the darkness.

Isabela sighed; she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"This was such a bad idea," she said, "Hawke, the next time you ask me to come along on one of these little adventures of yours, remind me of this, so I won't be stupid enough to join you."

Garrett grinned at the pirate queen.

"You would probably still come," he informed her, "You would not want me to face such dangers alone, and besides," the apostate smiled, "How else would you be able to say I told you so later?"

Isabela pursed her lips; the sad thing was…she was afraid that he was right. She…she would not have wanted him to come here alone. She would have worried about him, about not being able to defend him. Once, she only looked out for herself, and she was fine with that, since she met Hawke however, since the two of them began…whatever it was they had…

_She had started to __**worry. **_

_She had started to __**care!**_

That thought scared her more than the creatures that were loose down here.

_Andraste save me,_ she thought, _what is happening to me?_

IOI

Another pride demon fell, and with it…another seal.

Fenris wiped the demon blood off his blade. Being down here…knowing that the wardens had played with such things!

The very idea sickened him.

They were no better than the magisters!

"Master Fenris?"

He turned, Lin stood before him, she at least had the decency to be ashamed, to know that her order had created this horrible place.

"What is it?" he said harshly.

Her ears twitched, she was clearly intimidated by him, but she did not back down.

"You are injured," she said softly, her voice so quiet…so very shy.

She pointed to his arm.

He looked down, a small trickle of blood ran from apiece of stone lodged in his arm, the lyrium of his markings interacted with the blood, making it burn.

He winced painfully.

"It is nothing," he said dismissively.

"Let me help you," she offered, "I have…"

"I need nothing!" He spat.

Still, she did not back down, she frowned.

"Then let Hawke heal you," she said.

"I do not need his magic, or the witch's," Fenris said stubbornly.

"Then let me help."

He stared into her copper-colored eyes, the archer did not back down. She had faced down bandits, bounty hunters, and city guards.

She would be damned if she let one handsome elf put her off her game.

Realizing that he would not win this argument, he finally nodded.

She stepped forward, inspecting the injury.

She gently touched the stone.

"This…will hurt," she warned him.

"I am no stranger to pain," he replied, "Do it."

She nodded, while he found himself staring deeper into those reddish brown eyes.

She pulled the stone free.

Fenris gasped, he fought to stay still, to let the warden finish her work.

She washed out the wound with water, checking to see if she missed any of the stone, seeing none, she pulled out a small vial of salve.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Healing herbs mixed in the proper dose. They grow near the waters of my village," she replied, "They will disinfect the wound."

She poured the substance on his arm, carefully rubbing it into the wound. It burned like fire for a moment, he hissed but that was all.

He continued to stare into her eyes; she did not meet his gaze, too focused on her work.

They were, he thought, pretty eyes, pretty eyes on a pretty, yet capable woman.

She laid some dried leaves on the wound, they would aid in the healing process. Once done, she wrapped it in a clean bandage.

She stepped back, to let him admire her work.

HE tested the arm; the burn was down to almost nothing now.

He nodded…pleased with her work.

"An excellent field dressing," he said.

"I've had a lot of practice lately," she said with a wry grin.

A hint of a smile tugged at his own mouth, but stopped.

"Hey elves," Varric shouted, if you two are done holding hands, the rest of us want to move on."

Both stepped away from each other, both feeling slightly embarrassed, they glared at Varric.

He smiled and gave them a little wave.

"Would you mind terribly if I stuck an arrow in his gob?" she asked.

"I would have no problem with that," Fenris shrugged, "But Hawke might, so best you not try."

Lin snorted.

"Can I at least shoot him dirty looks?" she asked.

Fenris smiled.

"Go right ahead," he replied, "I do it all the time."

Lin laughed lightly.

The sound pleased Fenris.

Varric believe that he could not be amusing; that he was just a…what had Varric called him…a broody elf?

What did the dwarf no anyway, he could be amusing…for the right reasons, and…

For the right people.

Broody elf indeed.

IOI

The tower came to an end; they found themselves at an old dwarven elevator leading down.

Carver glanced down the shaft.

The construction below looked like an old dwarven thaig, not part of the original tower complex.

The main tower, the one that held Corypheus's prison was at the far side.

Carver reached out with his warden senses. He could sense the taint down there, but that was not all.

The aura of old magic was thick in that place, old and very dark.

The young warden shuddered, normally he would not advise any of them going down there.

Sadly, they had no choice; the final seal was down there somewhere.

The wardens warned the others to take another dose of the anti-blight potion. The taint would be thick down there. Carver could sense a large number of darkspawn, and what might have been tainted animals as well, spiders and deep stalkers and the like.

He shivered.

Carver did not like spiders all that much and he really had come to hate deep stalkers as well. The white wormy little creatures had a vicious bite and spat venom at their prey.

He had stumbled into a nest of them one time, back when he first joined the order; his fellows never let him forget.

Nice one Charity, Arika had said, "I you trying to get yourself killed.

The memory brought up old anger, not the smartest thing considering how loud the song had become.

It had begun promising him things. It offered him his dreams, a life free of the taint, a life of power and glory, a life with Arika at his side.

_All he had to do was bring his brother's blood to Lord Corypheus._

_Su ha simple thing, with so much to gain!_

_**NO!**_

Carver shook his head, damn the taint, he thought, and damn the accursed calling.

He would not give in to this…whatever Corypheus was.

Carver Hawke was no one's pawn.

He tried to focus, to use the meditations that Brother Nigel had taught him; they would help him resist not only the mind control of mages, but of darkspawn as well.

_At least…he hoped they did._

They all stepped onto the elevator.

It began to lower, deeper down, deep into the thaig.

Into the very depths of the deep roads.


	15. The Thaig

**Chapter 15: The Thaig**

The old dwarven settlement was worse than Carver had expected.

No sooner had they stepped off of the elevator, they were set upon by deep stalkers, an entire nest of the pale things.

Garrett met them with fire while Merrill summoned foul smelling roots pinning them in place.

The mages' attacks made it easy for Hawke and his companions to dispatch the foul creatures.

There had been some injuries of course. Both Lin and Merrill had been burned by the creatures' venom. Fortunately wardens encountered the beast all the time; they had perfected a serum to deal with the effects of it.

It was not long before the group was on its way again.

They went deeper into the settlement, and deeper into the darkness.

IOI

Isabela shivered, she had been in many nasty places in her time, the docks of Rialto, the back streets of Llomerryn. Even her home in Rivain had been a fairly cruel place, but the deep roads…

The deep roads were something else entirely.

There was…a sadness here, a sense of dread, bad things had happened here once. The people who lived here were slaughtered, down to the last child. The darkspawn took no prisoners.

The wardens' prison had done little to help the place, the magic that trapped things here had created an air of foulness that nothing could piece. The underground lake that had once supplied the people here had turned stagnant and poisonous; the shadows hid tainted spiders, and deep stalkers, and even here small broods of darkspawn hunted for prey.

The pirate queen glanced over at Hawke, had it been anyone but him, she would never have risked herself on this foul endeavor. If that…Larius was to be believed, there was a way out of here, but it meant facing this Corypheus…whatever foul thing he was.

Despite what they had seen so far, she found herself growing eager for that confrontation. Whatever this thing was, she was sick and tired of running from it. She wanted to plant her feet and face it, daggers in hand.

She was a duelist after all; she preferred to look her enemies in the eye, before they were slain.

She wanted out of this place, and that was through Corypheus.

So bring it on you bastard, she thought coldly.

Bring it on!

A nest of giant spiders descended on them from above, Isabela back flipped away from a venomous one, it spat her way, but she side-stepped avoiding the attack.

She sprang on the creature, burying backstabber and heartbreaker deep into the thing's head.

It squealed struggling to free itself, black ichor sprayed her in the face.

The thing finally collapsed, its legs went vertical as it final gave up its hold on life.

She went over and drew her blades from the creature, both dripping with goo.

She snorted wiping them the best she could on the dead beast.

"You take me to such wonderful places, Hawke," she grumbled, but realized that the apostate was not listening.

Rolling her eyes, she chased after the others.

IOI

The Thaig turned out to bear even more secrets than the tower above it.

As they made their way through it, they discovered evidence of a Legion of the Dead group who had been trapped down here, a group that had died trying to find the heir to the lost Garren clan of Orzammar. Varric seemed a bit troubled by this discovery. He had heard the name when he was young but could not place it.

Further investigation led to the discovery of the missing Garren heir, like them, like the Legion of the dead unit so long ago, he had become trapped here and killed by the darkspawn.

Varric finally was able to identify him, and why he knew the poor man's name.

His name had been Tethras…Tethras Garren.

Varric knew that story well; his mother had told it to him many times, well…when she was sober anyway.

"He was accused of murdering his brother," Varric said beginning his story, "The assembly banished him to the deep roads to die. When the real murderer was caught, his father spent years searching for him, looking to bring him home."

"A loving father," Garrett said dryly.

"More likely just a man trying to erase the stain on his family honor, Hawke," Varric said with disgust, "Anyway, they never found him, eventually some of his heirs took the name of Tethras in his honor, one of them became a paragon, and formed my clan."

"So…this man was an ancestor of yours," Carver said, "A relative?"

"Not directly Junior," Varric snorted, "But far too close to my family for me to be comfortable with."

Varric shook his head.

"Poor dead bastard," he sighed, "To die down here alone, in this rotted place."

Garrett stepped forward; they had found the old burial rite of the dwarves on one of the legionnaire corpses down here.

He stood over the fallen dwarven noble, and spoke the words, delivering the poor man's soul to the ancestors.

Varric nodded, he had not thought to do that himself, but he was grateful that Hawke had thought of it.

May the stone claim you Tethras, he thought, may you always find your ways in the dark.

"That was sweet Hawke," he sounded a little choked up, "Now let's get out of here before I start to cry.

Garrett led them forward.

IOI

Another unusual sight caught their eyes. Fenris recognized it first, he had seen old abandoned ones back in the capitol of Tevinter.

A temple to the old god Dumat had been built in the center of the Thaig.

This of course made no sense, the dwarves worshipped their ancestors, to Varric's knowledge, and none had ever worshipped the old gods?

Never the less it was here, Fenris advised they give the temple a wide birth. Tevinter temples were sanctuaries for great evil.

They had enough of that to deal with right now.

Merrill was curious; she wanted to explore the old ruin.

Her blood raced, the sense of power here was staggering.

**Blessed be you Dumat, silent and strong, reverent and wise, accept this offering and share your strength!**

Merrill felt like a fly caught in a web, she started walking unable to stop herself.

She started to walk towards the entrance.

_Take me my lord; let me be your sacrifice._

Something inside the temple hungered…

It wanted her to be its next…

"Merrill?"

She felt like she had been woke from a dream. She felt winded; she realized that he must have dispelled the mana around her.

He…he might very well of saved her life!

Carver had stopped her; he had taken her by the hand. He led her away from the temple, the farther she got from the evil place, the more awake she felt.

"I…what…" she said dreamily, "What just happened?"

Carver frowned.

"Come along Merrill," he said staring nervously at the old structure, the dark magic here was strong.

Whatever was inside, the Dalish wanted no part of it.

She was not quite sure what was happening, but she gave him a grateful look.

"Mas Serranas, Carver," she whispered.

He gave her a warm nod.

She let Carver lead her away, but her eyes still wandered back to the old Tevinter structure, part of her…it still craved what was within that place.

_She wanted such power for herself, so that she could give it to her people._

One day, when the Eluvian was finished, she hoped to have it

She smiled.

"Glorious," she purred.

IOI

More darkspawn tried to assault them as they left the protection of the thaig, these creatures had gone completely feral, the power of the song had robbed them of anything but savagery and a terrifying strength, savagery that the magic of this place amplified.

Carver, Arika, and Lin threw themselves at the creatures.

These darkspawn were different from the others, a strange green glow shown in their eyes. The Effect of being too close to Corypheus Carver supposed.

_And still…the song grew louder in his head._

Carver whispered a prayer that Brother Nigel had taught him, he felt the song weaken, but it did not go away.

_It likely would not, not as long as Corypheus still lived._

"Beloved?" Arika asked.

"I'm fine," he said shaking his head, "It…it is just this place."

"Yes," Arika said in a strange dreamy sounding voice, "It is wondrous."

"Wondrous?" Carver frowned, "Are…are you feeling alright Arika?"

"I'm fine," she said smiling, "I…I understand now."

Carver felt concern beginning to rise, what in Andraste's name was she talking about?

"What do you understand?"

Arika merely smiled at him.

"Carver get up here!" Garrett called out.

He ran to catch up with his brother.

Arika followed him with her eyes.

It was okay now; she and Lin would take care of everything.

Carver would be able to help too…

If he just stopped resisting.

All he had to do was let go…and let the song take him.

_Then everything would be fine._

Lin came alongside her; she had the same faraway look on her face.

She understood as well.

"Carver is not with us?" she asked.

"No," Arika said sadly, "He is still fighting the song."

"That is too bad," Lin agreed," I did not want to hurt him."

The reaver nodded, she did not want to hurt Carver, he was her man, she loved him, but they had no choice.

_Their god commanded that it be so._

"I hope he will understand one day," Arika said quietly.

"Yes," Lin agreed, "Praise Corypheus."

"Praise Corypheus," Arika repeated.

The two women followed after the others.

No one noticed the strange green glow in their eyes.

Nor would they…

Until it was too late.

IOI

Another seal fell, the pride demon that had held it collapsed, death ending its years of containment.

Garrett Hawke gathered the magic back into the key; it felt…it felt stronger than ever before.

Not far beyond where they stood, the bottom of level of the final tower stood.

The group made for that place, eager to reach the endgame.

Not all for the same reason, of course.

From out of nowhere Larius appeared again, he stood before Hawke and his companions.

The old warden seemed almost manic now.

"He stirs…he stirs," the old warden repeated, "He wakens the magic holding him grows lax."

Hawke frowned at him, "You know, this maybe a bad time to ask, but where do you go when you run off. It would help if we did not have to wait for you to pop in and out all the time.

"I go where I must," Larius replied, "I know the secret places of this place, travelled them before, walked with them with the other Hawke."

Isabela stepped forward.

"Other Hawke?" she asked, "Were you down here before with Hawke's old man?"

"Yes," Larius said, "Malcolm, so different from the other mages we brought here… a learned man, but…"

Larius paused, his head turned sharply.

His eyes widened with fear.

"No, no, no, no no," Larius repeated over and over again, "They are here, they are here!"

Garrett Hawke rolled his eyes.

Maker give me strength, he thought.

"Who is it this time," he asked dryly, "the random voices in your head, puddles the turtle, holy cheese wheel of Andraste?"

Larius's mouth split into a snarl.

"The wardens," he spat, "they are here, they have come to free him.

IOI

Arika's hand drifted to her blade.

_Not yet, my servant, not yet._

Corypheus's words massaged her soul. His light and love filled her.

She had to fight back the tears of joy.

It was so much more than the dragons of her people, or the lowlander's Andraste.

Corypheus…her new god was not only love…he was truth.

He would reward them for their sacrifice.

Once he walked in the light.

Her hand fell away from her sword, it was not yet time.

But soon…

Soon.

IOI

It was a group of three wardens.

Hawke was surprised to see them, how had they made it past the barrier, they did not seem like they had seen any battle?

Their leader was a ferret-faced woman with bright eyes. A strange green glow seemed to seep from them, she was a mage true, Garrett could feel her magic.

That glow had nothing to do with her; Garrett would have felt it if that was the case.

She approached them, issuing orders to her sub ordinance.

"The defenses are breaking down; we must be prepared when they fall. We can…"

She finally noticed Hawke and the others.

"You…you have the key," she sounded genuinely surprised, but Garrett was used to reading people, his time working for Athenril taught him to recognize those who were being truthful, from the liars.

"Yes I do," he said dryly, "I don't suppose you are after my blood too?"

"Blood? I don't…wait, are you Hawke? Are you the child of Malcolm?"

Garrett nodded.

"Greeting Serah Hawke," she said with a slight bow, "I am senior warden Janeka; I lead these men on a mission of grave importance for the order."

"Is that so?" Carver said approaching.

"Brother," she nodded, noticing her fellow warden for the first time.

"Senior Warden," Carver said coldly, he recognized her, even if she did not recognize him. She had come to their camp trying to recruit him months ago. She had told Stroud that she needed him for a special mission.

Was this the mission she had meant?

"Why are you interested in our Father?" he asked her.

Janeka smiled.

"Your Father aided us greatly," she said grinning, "He helped us cage one of the most powerful darkspawn of all time. "

Garrett had guessed it was something like that, but the question was…why?

"What is hidden here, it could not be caged by a mage touched by…warden training," she informed them.

"You mean the taint," Garrett said crossly. Something in this woman's attitude was putting him on edge.

"Yes," Janeka confessed, "But we were wrong, Corypheus, he is not a threat, he is an opportunity, we can use him. He is not like his fellows. He can think. He can reason. I believe he can help us end the Blights for all time."

Larius, who had been hiding in the back, had heard enough.

"Fool girl," he snarled, "Corypheus cares nothing for Blights. He used you!"

An older graying warden in the back gasped.

"The warden commander?" he said reverently.

Janeka's eyes narrowed in distain.

"Do not listen to this creature, Hawke." She sneered, "He is more darkspawn than human now, he is trying to trick you."

"You are responsible for this aren't you?" Larius growled at Janeka, "You are why Hawke is here?"

Janeka smiled imperiously at the tainted warden.

Larius turned to Garrett.

"You asked how Corypheus brought you here boy, here is your answer," he growled, "She hired the Carta, she sent them after you."

Hawke's eyes narrowed, he looked at Janeka, the warden mage was grinning from ear to ear, triumphantly.

"Is this true?" he asked her.

She chuckled.

"Stroud would not let me have your brother," she admitted, "I needed some way to get you here. Hawke, I implore you to listen to me. I can control Corypheus; my spells will bind him to the order for all time. We can end the Blights. How many died in your homeland? How many loved ones did you lose there?"

Garrett felt his heart wrench, he found himself thinking of Bethany, poor, doomed Bethany, if that could be prevented?

"Do not listen to her Hawke," Larius cried, "She is under Corypheus's control, he will use her to free him, and then he will escape. He cares nothing for us, nothing for the Blights."

"You are a fool Larius," Janeka laughed, "all this power, and you thought the only way to get rid of it was to hide it!"

"You can't control him!" the tainted warden repeated, "He is using you!"

Garrett looked at his companions.

"If there is a chance Hawke," Varric said.

"look at her sweet thing," Isabela said shaking her head, "She is bonkin' mad. You want to put your faith in her?"

"We should consider this Hawke," Arika agreed, "To end the Blight, to save others from your sister's fate."

Garrett winced.

"Brother don't" Carver growled, "It is a warden's job to help the world endure Blights. They…they serve a purpose. I miss Bethany too, but she would not want us to release this evil on the world. Father did not want that, would you go against his wishes?"

"You must help us Hawke," Janeka purred, "You want to?"

Carver's magic sense twinged.

He glared at Janeka.

"Blood mage bitch!" he spat.

He cleansed her of mana.

Her mind domination spell faltered.

Garrett gasped, he felt his resolve return.

He glared at the senior warden.

"This is how you would gain my aid?" he growled.

Janeka snarled.

"You will do as I command, Hawke," she snarled, "Corypheus will walk free, and the Blights will end."

Janeka threw fire at them.

Garrett formed a shield, blocking her attack.

The senior warden and her fellows ran.

"We must stop them," Larius said, "stop them…if we hurry we can beat them to Corypheus!"

Garrett Hawke cursed, so it was going to be a fight, who freed the creature first.

Life was never easy.

IOI

Lin and Arika followed the others. They had wanted to side with Janeka.

_Corypheus warned them not too._

The blood mage had served her purpose, now it was necessary for Hawke to reach Corypheus, then…and only then would the two warden women act, and deal with those that opposed their master.

Only then…would they be able to serve their god.


	16. Pirate versus Reaver

**Chapter 16: Pirate versus Reaver**

"**We must beat them to the great seal!"**

Larius led them through the old tower; the tainted warden would stop every now and again, pulling switches, and levers.

"We must stall her…stall…stall…stall. The fortress's old defenses, powerful, dangerous, they will be able to slow Janeka."

Hawke shook his head, it was bad enough to have the Carta after him, now it turned out he a part of some Grey Warden rebellion. Janeka was being controlled by this Corypheus, and if what Larius said was true.

Whatever Corypheus was, he could not be allowed to flee the tower.

They made their way across a long bridge, s shortcut to the next area at least that is what Larius thought. Hawke looked up, he could see Janeka, she was gesturing at one of the magical barriers that Larius had put up.

Her wardens were with her, as well as a small company of Carta dwarves.

Hawke's eyes narrowed.

So, it was all true, Janeka had sic'd the Carta on them, and all because she wanted them to help her free this monster, the monster that father had helped cage.

Garrett felt fury wash over him like a cold spring.

Malcolm Hawke had been one of the best mage's that Garrett had ever known. He taught his children the true meaning of power, and that magic was to serve and not rule. He had not needed to be locked up in some tower to be true to his conscience.

If Father felt it was necessary to use blood magic to bind this Corypheus, then he must have had a damn good reason.

Garrett would not allow that bitch to undo all that Father had done.

He would stop her.

He had to.

IOI

They came to another section of the tower, this one filled with streams of magic, magic that powered the various barriers throughout the tower.

Carver fell to his knees, he gasped for breath, trying to push back the song in his head.

Too loud, it was just too loud.

Merrill came to his side, her eyes shown with worry.

"Carver, what is wrong?"

"I can't," the young warden groaned, the song touched the darkest parts of his soul; it promised him so much…everything he had ever desired.

All he had to do was deliver his brother.

"I'm sorry," Carver whimpered, "I…I just can't!"

"Hawke stop," he heard Isabela call out, "Something is wrong with Carver!"

Garrett was at his brother's side in seconds.

Larius came as well.

"It is the song," the tainted warden warned them, "Corypheus is trying to make him like Janeka, make him help her."

"He can't," Garrett growled, "Carv won't submit…will you Carv?"

"Leave me," Carver gasped, the strange green glow limed his eyes, "I…I don't want to hurt you brother, run…leave me!"

Arika and Lin approached; they could feel Carver starting to give in.

They watched and waited.

Their new god was pleased.

"I'm not leaving Carver," Garrett Hawke snarled, "I let the darkspawn take Bethany, they can't have you too."

Hearing his twin sister's name enraged Carver, all those insecurities came to the surface, all the old grudges.

Corypheus fed them.

_Garrett had gotten Bethany killed._

_Garrett had always held him back._

_He would never step out of his brother's shadow._

**It was too much!**

"I…I can't fight the song," Carver said angrily, it was all he could do to keep from drawing his sword on his brother.

Isabela watched Carver closely. She did not think for a minute that Carver would harm his brother, but he was not in his right mind. Larius said that this creature could control wardens and darkspawn both.

She would not allow Carver to hurt Garrett.

"Come on Junior," Varric said gently, "Get up, we are almost at the end. You can't give up now."

Garrett was not as gentle.

"**GET UP BROTHER!"**

"I… can't,"

"**YES. YOU. CAN."** Garrett growled, "You're a Hawke, You are a soldier, and you're a Grey Warden, none of those give up. You aren't some little girl are you? You want Merrill to braid your pig-tails?!"

Carver glared at Hawke, the insult was an old taunt from their childhood.

It always got Carver moving.

"I did not think so," Garrett said imperiously, "So; get up, on your feet soldier, **ON YOU FEET!"**

Carver's training took over, he rose, he tried to focus on his old training, not to mention his Templar training from Brother Nigel. Garrett was right! He was not weak!

_Malcolm Hawke's youngest son did not __**yield!**_

He was on his feet, he glared at his brother, his blue eyes had a slight green glow to them, but he was on his feet.

"You can be a real bastard when you want to be, brother." He said coldly.

"It got you up didn't it," he smirked.

Carver snorted_, just like old times;_ still…the ends had justified the means…

"Thank you," he grumbled drawing his sword.

He took point for the group.

Hawke nodded, he was proud of Carver, he might not say it, but he was always proud of him.

Merrill came up alongside him.

"I did not think Carver had pig-tails Hawke?" she said innocently.

Garrett smirked.

"He doesn't Merrill," the apostate chuckled, "Not anymore."

"We got company," Varric called out, "Bianca, baby, introduce yourself!"

Garrett drew his staff.

Carta dwarves flooded the chamber.

Janeka had apparently decided to leave a rear-guard.

"I thought we killed all of you lot," Isabela snorted, "They are like rodents, Hawke I swear."

"You shall go no further," the Carta captain growled.

"So you take orders from a cloud-gazer now?" Varric said with distaste, "Pathetic, I thought the Carta had bigger balls!"

The captain did not respond to his taunt.

"Janeka shared the secret of Corypheus with the Carta. When he rises, we shall be rewarded after death."

Hawke rolled his eyes, more mindless fanatics…GREAT!

"Kill them," the Captain ordered, "And pray that Corypheus honors our sacrifice!"

The Captain reached for one of the magical streams.

"NO!" Larius cried out, "DON'T!"

The dwarf moved it, the chamber's barriers came on, sealing them all inside.

They were all trapped!

Garrett's staff spat fire at the Carta, if they had not stopped him up to this point they would…

URGK!

The blade tore through his back, it came out the front, Hawke looked down in horror.

It was an imperial edge!

"WH…what?" he gurgled.

He fell forward.

He looked up in horror, Arika stood over him, a cold savage gleam in her eyes, her glowing green eyes.

"Praise Corypheus," she purred.

IOI

"Noooo!" Merrill wailed; she raised her staff, looking to take revenge for Hawke.

One of Lin's arrows pierced her shoulder, she fell back.

Arika glared at the archer.

"You missed," she spat.

Lin gave her a confused look.

"I…I don't…"

Arika lunged at Fenris's back, eager to take his head for her god.

A great sword blocked her blade.

She glared at Carver, who looked completely and utterly shocked.

"Arika? What have you done?"

"Served my god and master, Charity?" she spit.

She attacked her lover savagely. The taint in his blood made him not as valuable as his elder sibling, but Corypheus might still have some use for it.

She intended to deliver what her master needed.

IOI

Isabela had just finished dealing with one of the Carta, when she saw Hawke fall to Arika.

Fury blossomed in the pirate queen's heart.

She finished off the dwarf with barely a thought, she ran to Hawke's side.

"Garrett, oh Garrett no," she whispered.

"Stop them," he said spitting blood, "Corypheus has taken control!"

Isabela glared at the reaver, a cold deadliness settled over her.

She twirled her daggers, and made for Arika.

_The bitch was going to pay for that!_

IOI

Fenris blocked Lin's arrows with his sword, while Varric tried to wound her, to stop her.

The elven archer was just too fast!

"Damn it girl stop," Varric shouted, "We don't want to hurt you!"

Lin fired again.

Fenris had had enough!

HE sprang forward, his markings glowing.

Lin fired again, and again, she missed each time.

Fenris was shocked; he had seen the girl shoot.

Lin did not miss, not at this range.

She threw down her bow and drew a pair of curved daggers.

Fenris drove her back, their blades clashed with a loud clang.

His green eyes stared into Lin's copper ones.

He was shocked.

Lin was crying.

"Kill me," she sobbed.

"No," he spat.

"He is too strong, the god is too strong," she whimpered, "I don't want to hurt you Fenris. I…I'm lost…kill me!"

"This thing is no god, "the Tevinter elf hissed, "And you are stronger than this."

"I…I…"

"You can stop yourself," Fenris said, "Carver did, so can you."

She gave him a sad look.

"I…I can't…I'm sorry."

She pushed him back, she lunged with her daggers. He caught her arms pushing her back against the wall.

She struggled mightily, but against him, it was nothing.

He did something she did not expect.

He leaned forward.

He kissed her.

The move shocked the archer, her eyes widened; her daggers fell from her grasp.

His left hand wove down her arm, her thoughts were only on him now, not even Corypheus could reach her.

He thumped her in the back of the head…hard.

She winced, and let out a muffled cry.

She slumped, unconscious in his arms.

He lowered her to the floor of the chamber.

"I am sorry," he purred. He stood before her, defending her, there were still Carta dwarves in the chamber.

He would defend her with his life.

This Corypheus would pay for hurting Lin.

He would pay greatly.

IOI

"ARIKA!"

Isabela had eyes only for the reaver now, she was currently fighting Carver, but that fight was about to end.

Arika had hurt Hawke…she had hurt Garrett.

Isabela owed the little bitch, she intended to collect.

"Arika!" she repeated.

The reaver did not respond; too busy trying to finish off her boyfriend.

Isabela's eyes darkened with fury.

"**Arika you Nevarran Skank, turn and face me!"**

The reaver spun Carver around keeping him between her and the pirate queen.

She had a savage look on her face, savage and gleeful.

"You must really want to die whore!" she laughed.

Isabela dropped into a fighting crouch. She looked at Carver.

"Out of the way, sweet thing," she purred, "I have a bone to pick with your girlfriend."

"Isabela don't" Carver said, "She isn't in her right mind, she will kill you, and if she doesn't you might…"

She smirked at the young warden.

"No worries, sweet thing," she said with a dangerous purr, "I'm not going to kill your little reaver, just bleed her a bit, and kick her ass. See what you can do to help Garrett. I go this."

Carver backed away, leaving nothing between the two women.

They both glared hatefully at each other.

"You cannot defeat me wench," Arika said triumphantly, "Corypheus's power and love sustains me. You are nothing compared to him. NOTHING!"

Isabela sneered at her.

"Shut up and fight, bitch." Isabela snarled.

The two women collided.

IOI

Hawke gasped for breath, it came in hard ragged gasps.

He…he was in a bad way, he knew that.

Merrill was at his side.

The dalish looked terrified.

"Hawke?" she said quietly.

He coughed, getting hard to stay awake.

"Hawke?" she repeated.

He looked at her.

"You know what to do," the dalish said sagely, "You know the spell, use it."

"No," he coughed.

The Dalish gave him a stern look.

"We have no time for standard healing spells," she reminded him, "Besides I'm no good at them. You have what you need to save yourself. Use it…please."

Garrett sighed, he knew she was right, he hated it, but she was right.

Only one thing to do now.

Merrill handed him her dar'misu dagger.

He took the blade.

Here goes nothing, he thought.

Garrett Hawke slashed his hand.

The blood did not fall, it rose

Garrett Hawke howled.

It was not right; it was not good, it was necessary!

IOI

Isabela and Arika fought like to maddened dogs.

Dozens of cuts graced the pirate queen, but Arika was not much better, an ugly gash now decorated her cheek.

She was laughing.

"Pain means nothing to me harlot," she cackled, "A reaver feeds on death, and I shall feat on yours!"

She lunged, her strength actually increased by the damage Isabela had done.

The Pirate flipped away, kicking the reaver in the jaw. She lunged anew; she had given Carver her word that she would not kill his pretty little blonde, but…

To be honest…she was really starting to piss Isabela off.

"You stabbed Hawke in the back, where was your vaunted reaver was honor there? Huh, bitch!"

Arika grinned.

"Careful Isabela," she said, "You almost sound like you want to be Hawke's woman now. Not that you deserve to be. You are nothing but a dockside whore. A quick bang, easily discarded, one day Hawke will grow bored with you and…"

Isabela lunged.

The reaver was good, she was very good, but so was Isabela…

And the Pirate Queen was furious!

She whirled like a hurricane, too fast for the reaver to touch. Her blade cut long shallow gashes in the girl's arms and legs. When the reaver tried to frenzy, Isabela tackled her, she was stronger than the pirate, but surprise was on Isabela's side.

Arika lost her blade; Isabela seized it and tossed it away.

She ended up straddling the reaver, backstabber at the girl's throat.

The reaver was still grinning.

"Yes," she gasped, "Kill me; spill my blood for Corypheus, so that he may know my loyalty, my sacrifice! I…"

Isabela cracked her in the side of the head with heartbreaker.

The reaver's eyes rolled back into her head as she lost consciousness.

Wincing, Isabela rose to her feet.

"Oh shut up," she spat.

She limped away from the unconscious reaver.

"Tough little bitch," she grumbled.

She nearly collided with Hawke.

"Isabela," he said his voice full of concern.

Her eyes widened, Hawke stood before her, he was fine, he was healed…whole.

How?

"Hawke," she murmured, "I…"

She collapsed into his arms.

Everything went dark.


	17. Blood Brothers

**Chapter 17: Blood Brothers**

Carver could only stare aghast at the carnage around him.

He…he still could not believe what he had just seen! It had been bad enough to have Lin and…Arika turn against them, but then…then…

Carver shuddered.

He had been covering Isabela, making sure her duel with Arika was one on one. The carta dwarf he had been fighting had been tough, but nothing he could not handle.

That …that was when the blood had washed over his opponent, that is when the dwarf had let out the most bloodcurdling scream.

The blood magic had turned him to a withered husk in seconds, everything the dwarf was, was absorbed by the deadly spell. The dwarf's life, his blood, his very soul was pulled into the red swirling vortex.

The dried out corpse collapsed to the ground, wrung of everything of value.

Carver turned angrily; he thought that Merrill had…

What he saw stopped him mid-thought.

Garrett floated in the air, his eyes blazing with fel flame, the blood magic swirled around him, the wound he had suffered healed in seconds, and that was not all.

Garrett Hawke seemed revitalized; he looked like he had been resting comfortably at home for several days.

Both Carver's magic sense and his Templar abilities were screaming at him.

**Wrong…BAD...WRONG...BAD!**

Garrett touched down lightly, he soft sigh escaped his lips.

He seemed almost pleased with himself.

Carver glared at his older brother!

_Garrett…what have you done?!_

IOI

They were still trapped, the magical barriers would hold until the streams were restored to their proper order.

Varric and Merrill were working on that, the dwarf telling the Dalish which control to turn.

Fenris stood guard over Arika and Lin. He and Carver had bound their arms and legs the best they could. Until Corypheus was dealt with, they could not trust either of the women.

Arika had groaned; she was starting to wake.

Merrill whispered a quick spell and touched the reaver's forehead.

A silly smile split the Arika's lips as she fell into a very deep sleep.

"I am sorry, Lethallan," Merrill whispered to her new friend.

Carver glanced over at Garrett; he was tending to the unconscious Isabela.

Hawke looked up at his younger brother, he had least had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

Carver stalked over to him.

"Junior, don't," Varric warned.

Not that Carver was in the mood to listen.

He wanted answers from his dear brother.

He intended to have them.

IOI

"Are you here to lecture me, brother?" Hawke asked.

"Someone should," Carver replied.

"It isn't what you think," Garrett whispered.

"Blood magic is blood magic," Carver growled.

"Okay, maybe it is what you think." Garrett quipped.

The young warden was not in the mood for jokes.

"Father would have tanned your hide if he had seen that."

"Yes he would have, but, I think with everything that we have seen here, it is clear that Father had used blood magic himself in the past."

"That is not the point brother," Carver snarled, "You…"

"I was dying Carver," Hawke said flatly, "If I had not used that blood spell, I would be dead, killed by your Lover I might add."

Carver flinched, the thought of losing his brother, to have him be killed by the woman he loved…

It was almost too much to bear.

"How long have you been dealing with demons?" Carver asked.

"I haven't been," Garrett reassured him.

"Then how did you learn to…"

Carver's eyes narrowed, he looked over at Merrill.

He knew exactly where his brother had learned blood magic from.

"Don't blame her," Hawke said quietly, so that the Dalish would not hear, "She did only what I asked."

But why?" Carver begged, he wanted…needed to understand all this.

For the sake of Father's memory, if nothing else.

Garrett frowned, he reached down and touched Isabela's cheek, her head was resting in his lap.

He gently stroked her cheek with one callused finger.

"We were beneath Kirkwall," he beginning, "Helping a friend of ours named Sebastian, one of the noble families were trying to kill him. They had unearthed a Tevinter ruin beneath their estate. A desire demon had been imprisoned there, it…it have consumed them all, made them want to kill Sebastian."

"That does not explain the blood magic, brother."

"Please, let me finish," Garrett said angrily, "WE fought our way to the demon, the matriarch of the family had been an apostate, she had been using the demon to augment her powers, and had become possessed herself."

Garrett shuddered; the memory of that day was not a pleasant one.

"Isabela had tried to attack the woman," he whispered, "She…she attacked Isabela with a spell, it drained her of her life energy, she was dying Carver. Normal healing would not work, the life energy was just gone, it could do nothing to rekindle that flame."

"So…Merrill showed you a spell that could," Carver said.

Garrett nodded.

"We cast it together, using our blood, the lady, the demon, and the shades they had summoned were destroyed almost instantly. We…we poured the energy into Isabela," Garrett smiled wanly, "We saved her life that day."

"At the cost of part of your soul," Carver said crossing his arms.

Garrett snorted.

"Tell me Carv," he sounded annoyed, "What if it had been your Arika? What if she had lain their dying, the last embers of life fading from her body? What would you have done to save her life? What would you have done to save the woman you love?"

The young warden hated to admit it, but it was a good question, if Arika had been…

Wait…what did Garrett say?

His elder brother chuckled.

Yes, Carver," he said shaking his head, "I love Isabela. I have loved her for years. She…she made me feel like myself again for the first time since the Blight. Since…"

Garrett could not finish the sentence, and he did not need to.

Carver knew what and who he meant.

_Bethany. _

"I make no excuses for what I have done," Garrett said coldly, "If the Templars catch me, they will kill me on sight, but I would do it all again in a second if I had to, she is worth it Carv, I…I would die for her."

Carver was not quite sure how to answer; did Isabela feel the same way? Did she know the sacrifice that Garrett had made for her?

Would she care?

Did it matter?

"Hey Hawke," Varric sang out.

"Yes," Garrett called back.

"I got it," the dwarf said twisting one of the levers.

The magic streams changed to a uniform white color.

The barriers fell.

They were free.

Garrett cast a rejuvenation spell on Isabela; the pirate queen had lost a great deal of blood during her fight with Arika.

The spell would get her back on her feet.

Carver headed back to check on Arika and Lin.

Hawke smiled, Isabela looked so beautiful laying there, so…at peace.

She could not hear what he was about to say, that was…for the best, perhaps.

"I love you," he purred.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

The pirate's eyes fluttered open.

She grinned at him.

"Not a handsome prince," she smirked.

"Nope. You will just have to settle for a scruffy Fereldan apostate," he responded.

"I think I can live with that," she said gamely, "It worked for you Mum after all."

The comment had hit a little too close to home for both of them, they both started blushing.

Chuckling, Hawke stood up.

He helped her to her feet, she was still a bit unsteady, but at least she was mobile again.

She glanced over at where Carver was tending to his fellows.

She frowned.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"He will be," Garrett promised her, "Once we kill Corypheus."

The pirate queen smirked. She liked the sound of that.

"So, what are we waiting for," she said, "Let's finish this."

Garrett smiled.

He could not agree more.

IOI

Carver knelt next to where Arika and Lin were laying; Merrill's sleep spell would keep them out for hours.

By then, this should all be over.

Carver touched Arika's cheek, he hated that there was nothing he could do to save her.

"Fear not boy," Larius babbled, "Once the beast is dead, dead, dead. His song will stop; the girl and the elf will be freed from his control."

Carver found himself praying that the old warden was right, for the girls' sakes.

He leaned down and kissed the reaver's forehead, she murmured in her sleep, but otherwise did not respond.

"I have to go," he whispered, "Be a good girl and stay asleep until we return."

He rose, shooting one last glance at Merrill and Fenris.

The two elves had agreed to remain behind and watch over the sleeping wardens.

"Don't you worry Carver," Merrill said gamely, "We will keep Arika and Lin safe."

"The witch speaks true," Fenris nodded, "We shall protect them with our lives.

Carver nodded in thanks, he was glad that his friends would watch over the two important women in his life, his love and his best friend.

Hopefully they would be able to return in victory.

Of course, their force had been halved in strength. Only he, Varric, Isabela, and Garrett remained, Larius was coming to, but how much help could the tainted commander be?

It was far from a perfect world, but never the less they had to push on.

The lives of the others depended on it.

IOI

Janeka had been busy during their fight with their fellows.

The blood mage was taking no chances, she had split the fade along their path, demons and shades blocked the way.

Carver, with his warden and Templar training, took point. He missed Fenris and Arika's blades, but the fury he felt at seeing his lover turned into Corypheus's puppet drove him forward.

They still did not know what this Corypheus was, but Carver no longer cared.

He was going to pay for mind controlling Arika.

He was dead, whatever he was, he was dead. He just did not know it yet.

A revenant rose with its sword and shield, Carver smited the demon, and pushed it back with a wicked series of blows. Isabela and Garrett were tied up dealing with an arcane horror.

Carver reached out with his Templar abilities.

He drained away the horror's mana.

Isabela drove her daggers into its back.

The creature turned to dust, squealing like the damned.

The revenant tried to take advantage of his momentary distraction…

Just as Carver had planned, he sidestepped the creature's attack, before it could recover from over extending itself; he cut its head from its body.

The creature crumbled into dust.

Carver grinned; he imagined that that thing had been Corypheus.

He still heard the song, but it seemed that anger was an excellent shield.

The beast had nothing to offer Carver now.

All he desired was to free Arika, and take the beast's head.

That was one thing that Corypheus could not offer him.

"Not bad Junior."

He turned Varric was retrieving several bolts he had fired into a crumbling shade.

"My skills have tripled since joining the wardens Varric," Carver said proudly, "and that is not me bragging, that is fact."

"I can see that," the dwarf nodded, "So tell me, why did you not join your friends in crazy warden town?"

Carver's brow furrowed.

"Corypheus wants me to hurt Garrett, the song is ordering me to, but whatever this thing is; it forgets that I am a Hawke. I would never raise my sword against my own brother, no matter how much he deserves it sometimes."

"Glad to hear it," Varric replied, "I wonder sometimes, if Bartrand had been a better brother, would I have turned out as I did, or would I be just as much an arrogant bastard as he was."

Carver snorted.

"If your brother had been better, I would likely not have ended up being tainted," Carver said with a wan smile, "Of course, then…I…I never would have met Arika. It is strange, when Garrett first gave me to the wardens; I never expected that I would start liking it. It is funny, the work we do is dark and bloody, and most would not want the responsibility, but I…I have found myself among them."

The young warden grinned. He stood up straighter, his bearing proud.

"I am Carver of the Grey Wardens, and I would never want to change that."

Varric smiled, his inner author already penning this tale for his audience.

_The people back in Kirkwall were going to love this shit._

"Congratulations Junior," he grinned, "You just graduated from being a character in children's stories."

Carver gave the dwarf a look somewhere between amusement and annoyance.

He smiled wryly at his friend.

"Maker, I hate you dwarf," he chuckled.

"I love you too Junior," Varric grinned, "We've all missed you."


	18. The Grand Seal

**Chapter 18: The Grand Seal**

The sun was setting, ending another day, for either Corypheus or his enemies, it would be the last.

All that remained was to see which one would fall.

For almost two thousand years, the Vimmark Mountains had hidden the prison of Corypheus. It was as good a place as the wardens could find, from nowhere near the prison could anyone outside of it observe what was going on within its walls.

Nowhere…save one.

There was a small cliff not far from the chasm that held Corypheus's tower. It was accessible only by taking an old mountain path, a goat path really; it was barely large enough for a boy, much less a man. And the wardens had disguised its location well, using both the natural rock formations and magic to hide the small observation post. Not that anyone outside of the order knew about the prison of course, much less its true purpose.

Secrecy was sometimes better than force of arms, and this…this was a place for secrets.

It was only here that someone could observe the prison safely, without risking being trapped within.

A lone figure stood upon that cliff, looking down upon the prison with a stolen Qunari spyglass. The tower could be seen with crystal clarity from this distance. The figure noticed Janeka and her fellows lying in wait for someone.

He smiled wickedly.

_It had not been easy learning about this place, it had been far less easy learning what had been hidden here, but he had managed, now…now he was ready to sit back, relax and let things happen as they must._

_After years of careful work and study, finally his true work could __**begin.**_

He cared nothing for this Corypheus creature, or Janeka, or the Grey Wardens, these were just pawns to be moved across the board and then discarded.

No, he served a different master, the one true god of Elvhen kind.

The one true god…period.

He served the might of the Dread Wolf, and with his master's blessing, and the actions of his pawns far below. The elves were about to win a future for themselves.

A future that was both bright and shining, a future where elves did not have to live like beggars in shemlen cities, or wander like lost lambs across Thedas. For the first time in almost two millennia, the elves would be their own masters again; they would sweep across the world like a flood. Their vengeance guided by the Avatar of Fen'Harel, a being who would rule the elvhen and give them a kingdom, a kingdom brighter than the greatest empire of dwarf or man.

As for the shems and the dwarves, they would know what it was like to be elvhen.

The avatar would destroy them; the survivors would be subjugated, used to build the cities of the new and glorious elvhen empire.

_The Age of the Dread Wolf would begin._

Four things were required to bring the avatar into this world. One was hidden in the graveyard of Sundermount, The second was already in his possession, the third would require the most extreme of measures to retrieve, but it was possible. The fourth…the fourth was down in that prison, and soon it would be available, soon he would be able to retrieve it, no matter what occurred here.

All that needed to happen now, was a battle.

That is when he saw them.

A small group of shems and a single dwarf emerged from the lower levels of the tower; the figure focused his spyglass on them. He needed to see who these newcomers were, if they were the right ones to end this.

_He had to know._

The spyglass showed him, he…he recognized one of them.

He recognized Carver Hawke.

The figure smiled, the time had come.

"It is time my Lord Fen'Harel," he said with great reverence, "the day of your Avatar is nigh."

A single word punctuated his feeling of elation.

"The endgame!"

IOI

Varric breathed in deeply, enjoying the night air, it had been days since they had first ventured into this dark place.

He was grateful to finally emerge from it, at least he was…

That is when he saw the tower.

Corypheus's prison was at the very top of the ancient tower, four magic fonts generated the energies that bound the sleeping creature. The magic flowed from the mouths of four beautiful bronze griffons. Once the tower would have been considered beautiful, but after so many centuries of confining its prisoner, it had become a source of fear and malevolence.

Despite himself, the dwarf shivered.

"You know, I always wanted to visit a truly foreboding and evil tower," he said dryly.

He turned to Garrett.

"Thanks Hawke for making all my dreams come true."

"Don't worry Varric," Hawke said trying to reassure his old friend, "This will be the last accursed place I drag you and the others."

"Can we have that in writing?" Isabela quipped.

"No I'm serious," he said conversationally, "I think our next trip…our next trip will be a beach, someplace warm, with white sandy beaches and tropical drinks."

Isabela grinned; hopefully it would be a **nude **beach.

"Right Hawke," Varric scoffed, "And on the day you find this beach, that will be the day that demonic tainted pirates will decide to attack, and we will be stuck fighting them off."

Garrett chuckled; _their luck seemed to go that way, didn't it?_

"You're probably right," Hawke sighed with a shrug, "Trouble does seem to follow me like a shadow doesn't it?"

Carver scowled, they did not have time for this.

Arika was still in jeopardy.

**They had no more time for games!**

"Can we get moving please," he growled, "Arika and Lin need us to succeed here."

"Quite right Sweet thing," Isabela smirked, "Let us go kill this Corypheus bird, get out of here and find ourselves a nice brothel, we could use a little vice after all this violence."

The pirate queen took the lead, the other followed behind her.

Garrett glanced over at his little brother. He waited until Isabela was out of earshot.

What he needed to say to Carver was not for her ears.

The young warden looked at his older brother.

"What?" he asked.

"You really care bout this reaver girl, don't you?" Garrett asked.

Carver paused; it was none of Garrett's business, but…

He nodded.

_Arika made him whole._

"Have you told her you love her yet?" Varric asked.

Carver shot him a look.

"Arika knows how I feel," he responded.

"Ah, but sometimes a girl wants to hear it Junior," Varric reminded him.

"Do I really need to profess it, even when we are together in the most intimate of fashions?"

"I think so," Garrett replied. He smiled, enjoying Carver's discomfort.

The young warden glared at him.

"Have you told Isabela yet?"

Hawke looked at him like he had started breathing fire.

"Sweet Andraste, no!" he responded.

"Why not?" Carver asked.

"Because I will rather she not leave Kirkwall and never return," Garrett responded, "Isabela is not your typical woman."

Carver grinned.

"Neither is Arika, she is…"

"Oy' you lot," Isabela shouted back silencing them all, "We got crazy wardens up ahead, hope you're all ready to fight, because this…is about to get ugly."

Everyone drew their weapons, even Larius, who had fallen silent since stepping out into the fading light of the day. One way or another, the threat of Corypheus would be dealt with.

One way, or another.

IOI

Janeka smiled evilly at the approaching group, after so long…

She would finally have what she needed to end the Blight!

Of course, if she could do this without harming Hawke, it would go much easier.

"It is not too late," she purred seductively, "You can still serve us Hawke, help us end the Blight for all time. You want to…don't you?"

Garrett glared at the woman.

He would not fall for her mind domination tricks again!

Larius advanced on his fellows, his tainted eyes bright with righteous fury.

"You are right Janeka," he snarled, "It is not too late to turn away from this madness."

The woman smirked, in her eyes only she knew what was right for everyone else.

One day they would all thank her.

"As for Hawke," the tainted warden continued, "he has made his choice, the right one."

Janeka snickered, the thought that Larius had taken the moral high ground.

It was preposterous!

"The right choice, or the only choice," she sneered, "Malcolm Hawke was never given any choice. You did not allow that, did you?"

Both Garrett and Carver looked at the old warden.

"Larius," Garrett said coolly, "What is she talking about?"

The old warden muttered angrily.

"She could not have known, she could not have known; only if someone had…" He turned to one of Janeka's wardens, a man he recognized, "Alec, did you tell her this?"

The other warden did not respond.

"Tell them, Larius," Janeka laughed, "Tell them why Malcolm Hawke aided you."

The Hawke brothers were both looking at him now, Larius felt years of shame wash over him.

"I…I was Warden Commander," he grumbled, it was **my duty."**

"What was your duty, commander," Carver asked.

Larius shook his head, he…he did not want to say, but it had gone on too long…too many secrets, too many compromises.

He could no longer hide what he had done.

"I…I gave Malcolm Hawke an ultimatum," Larius said, "I told him, aid us, or…or… he would never see her again…his woman…the woman pregnant with his child!"

Carver's eyes flashed with fury.

"You…you bastard," he snarled, "You threatened our father!"

"You were going to kill our Mother," Garrett hissed, "you were going to kill me."

"Never," Larius said shaking his head, "I never would have…Malcolm chose to obey, she…she never knew what passed between him and I."

Janeka laughed triumphantly.

"You see Hawke, you cannot trust this…thing," she said with distaste, pointing at Larius, "He is half darkspawn now; Corypheus is not your enemy. He…he is a living god, and he will reward our loyalty!"

Garrett glared at both Larius and Janeka, the two deserved each other in his book, but that was not what this was about, it was about stopping Corypheus.

Father had believed it was worth it, even if he had been threatened to come here, he still had chosen to keep this beast caged.

From what Garrett had seen…Father had been right.

"What Larius did was unforgiveable," he nodded, "but that does not mean that you are right either Janeka. This monster enslaves wardens and darkspawn both, he must be destroyed."

Janeka's eyes glowed with fury.

"You are all fools!" she snarled, "No better than the wardens. Not that it matters, I do not need you alive now that you are here. Good bye Hawke and good riddance."

Janeka slashed her hand, the blood begin to rise and swirl.

Carver cleansed her of mana, her spell collapsed; Janeka raised her staff, trying to defend herself.

Carver attacked the blood mage viciously. Garrett cast spells that would increase his brother's strength and stamina.

He turned Carver into a juggernaut.

Varric fired Bianca at a warden with Chasind tattoos, while Isabela and Larius attacked Alec.

Janeka continued to rant and rave. HE confidence bolstered by Corypheus's song. Her first ally fell, followed shortly by the other.

The others moved to help Carver, but he waved them off.

This bitch was responsible for them coming here, for Arika turning her blade on her friends.

**He intended to see her pay for it!**

Janeka had to know that she had lost, but Corypheus would not allow her to quit.

_He still wanted to be free!_

"Fool boy," Janeka ranted, "I am a Grey Warden, one of the true guardians of Thedas! You are just a tainted pretender with a sword, a simple farm boy! You are no match for me! I will…"

Carver roared a terrifying battle cry; he brought his sword down hard on Janeka's staff.

The strike was fueled by his will, a righteous strike worthy of being made by any Knight-Commander in Thedas.

Janeka's staff broke.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, no…it could not end this way. She was a genius! She was perfection!

Carver's blade split her in two.

Blood magic swirled, trying to take him with her, he dispelled it, saving himself from any further injury.

Panting, the young warden looked down on the fallen blood mage.

Janeka was dead, but their work was still not done.

There was still Corypheus.

IOI

Larius showed them exactly what needed to be done.

Hawke went to each of the griffon statues in turn, he added a few drops of his blood to each seal, ending the binding, and finally all that remained was the great seal itself, the one that held Corypheus prisoner.

He advanced towards it.

He glanced one final time at his friends.

"Careful sweet thing," Isabela cooed.

"Last chance to get out of this Hawke," Varric reminded him.

"We need to end this brother," Carver said quietly, "This thing won't stop hunting us until it is dead. We need to do this, but be careful."

Garrett Hawke nodded, he understood.

It was time to end this.

He placed the key into the magical field over the final seal.

Sighing he held out his hand, it was still bleeding from his earlier offerings.

It was time.

The Blood of Garrett Hawke fell on the final seal.

A great shaft of white light exploded from the seal, knocking Hawke back.

The door to the prison irised open.

From deep within, figure stirred, he stretched arching his back, long arms with wide hands stretched skyward.

It rose from the prison, levitating up to the level with Hawke and his companions.

Carver stared at the creature in horror.

It was a darkspawn emissary, but different from any he had ever seen,

The right side of its face was human, untouched by the blight. Its robes of black, blood red, and gold were covered with a tainted film.

The emissary sniffed the air, and blinked his eyes, one human, and one milky white.

He stared at Hawke and the other with unconcealed disdain.

Larius trembled behind them.

The song in his head grew to a crescendo.

Corypheus…was finally…

Awake.


	19. The First Betrayer

**Chapter 19: The First Betrayer**

Corypheus was glaring at them, it's cold reptilian gaze held the kindness of death, and destruction...

Carver fought off the urge to whimper, it felt like his tainted blood was boiling in his veins.

What kind of creature was this Corypheus? He was a darkspawn, but…no darkspawn had ever made Carver feel this way. The taint was so pure in its blood, so visceral. The creature did not feel like it was simply tainted…

It felt like…it felt like it was the taint.

Garrett regarded the monster coolly, sizing it up, here was the one who was responsible for all the trouble, the carta, Janeka, and even the others wardens betrayal could all be laid at this monster's feet.

_The monster that Malcolm Hawke had abandoned his principles to see caged._

One thing was for certain, they could not let Corypheus leave this place.

Whatever was to happen, the threat of this monster ended here?

The darkspawn did something then, something that they never would have expected…

It spoke.

"Is…this a dream I wake from," the voice was low and raspy, a voice unused in almost two millennia, but a voice that still radiated with authority.

The voice was of one who was used to being obeyed.

"Am I in dwarven lands? I see no roads, no cities," Corypheus sounded confused, not sure exactly where he was.

Hawke decided to help.

"You're a darkspawn," he said jovially, "Dark. Spawn. Ravaging the deep roads…spreading the Blight, and of this ring a bell?"

Corypheus glared at him; apparently it did not appreciate his insolence.

"Let's not piss off the ancient darkspawn, eh, Hawke," Varric advised.

Corypheus gave them an imperious look.

"Slaves of the dwarves then," It spat, it continued to stare at Hawke, finally…realization came into its eyes.

"You…you are what held me. Serve you at the temple of Dumat? Bring me hence; I must speak with the first acolyte."

Larius finally found his voice again; he ambled up next to Hawke.

"He speaks of the Imperium, of the old gods." The tainted commander said thoughtfully.

"But the imperium has not ruled the Free Marches for centuries," Carver growled, his eyes never leaving the emissary, he had found the thing that had made Arika attack him…

He was itching to pay it back for that.

"He does not know, "Larius realized, "He slept, he dreamt, but he does not know. For him, the Imperium still rules these lands."

Isabela frowned.

"So who wants to break the bad news," she asked, "I vote Larius."

The darkspawn's brow furrowed in confusion.

"So strange the words you speak," Corypheus said shaking its head, it turned from them, paying them no mind.

They might as well have been ants as far as the darkspawn cared.

It raised its arms to the heavens, its eyes seeking answers among the stars…

"Dumat," It cried, "Lord…tell me, what waking dream is this?"

It stood there for a moment, expecting an answer from its lord and master…

It received none.

Corypheus snarled in fury, it turned on Hawke and his companions.

"Whoever you be," it growled, "You owe allegiance to every Magister in Tevinter, on your knees, dogs."

Carver lost his temper, the burning in his blood made him reckless.

He drew his blade.

"The Imperium is dying," he spat, "Your precious Dumat started that, he led the darkspawn in a hundred year Blight. The empire crumbled, its provinces lost."

"No," Corypheus snarled, "Dumat would not abandon us!"

"Dumat is dead!" Carver shouted, "He died an archdemon, he, Toth, Andoral, Urthemiel, they are all dead!"

"Junior," Varric warned, "Now is not the time for a history lesson."

Carver glared at the darkspawn, if this was going to turn into a fight, he wanted to get it started.

"Dead?" Corypheus shook its head, "No, Dumat could not die, he is our lord, he promised…he promised the power…the power of the gods. He…he showed us how. He would not forsake us now! He showed us how to enter…the city of gold, but…it was not…it was black…corrupt…tainted."

Larius's eyes widened, he…he knew who he was dealing with now. What Corypheus was…and why it had needed to be caged.

He shivered cold to his very core.

"The first violation," he whispered, 'the golden city…he…he is no darkspawn…he is a magister! He is one of the betrayers, the mages who brought the Blight!"

Hawke did not know what to make of this revelation.

Months ago, he and Anders had argued, the former apostate turned warden had believed that the original betrayers did not exist. That it was simply chantry propaganda, to justify the circles and the imprisonment of mages.

_There were no Magisters, Hawke,_ Anders had said, _no boogey men who breached the golden city, and were turned into darkspawn for their sins._

Standing here now, before Corypheus…

Hawke realized that Anders had likely been wrong.

Here was one of the boogey men that the Chantry had warned them about.

Corypheus was one of the reasons that the darkspawn existed in the first place.

He was one of the reasons that Bethany had died.

Garrett felt fury rise in his chest, but he did not strike in anger, he tried to diffuse it for the moment, choosing to hide behind humor.

"So first, he attacked the Maker in his home, and now he has tried attacking me in mine. I can't help but feel…honored."

"THE CITY," the darkspawn hissed, "It was supposed to be golden**, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OURS!"**

Corypheus rose into the air, a shimmering shield blocked the exit; he would no longer brook any insolence!

"If I cannot leave with you," the darkspawn roared, "I shall leave through you. I SEEK THE LIGHT!"

Corypheus gestured.

The battle began.

IOI

Jets of red flame exploded from the Magister's fingers.

Hawke raised a magical shield, it held…barely.

He grunted in determination.

_The magic, it was so __**strong!**_

Hawke had faced powerful mages before, blood mages and Qunari Saarabas. Corypheus however was something far different.

He was a monster of myth, a creature of nightmares!

"You shall not escape my fire," the darkspawn cackled.

Carver smited him.

The Magister snarled, his flames failed, Carver and Isabela lunged forward.

Varric fired Bianca.

Hawke cast flame and ice upon the creature.

Larius spun, he ran for the magical fonts that had bound Corypheus's cell.

It was from these that the ancient magister was drawing power, increasing his strength.

Larius intended to destroy them all.

Shades rose to defend them.

The tainted warden met their claws with his blade.

All they could do was kill him.

Fortunately he was already dead.

IOI

"Die you bastard!"

Carver swung his great sword; it bit deep into Corypheus's shoulder.

"GNAT!" the Magister howled, he pulsed with magical energy.

Carver was blown back against the wall.

"Nooo," Garrett howled, great icy spikes rose, they nearly impaled the darkspawn.

It rose into the air, flame turned to them to water.

Corypheus cast again.

The floor ripped open, great jagged rocks filled the chamber, the open space had become a maze. A cold icy wind whipped into the chamber. Icicles as large as a man formed above their heads…

The deadly missiles rained down on them.

Isabela danced and spun, barely avoiding getting impaled, she threw a dagger at Corypheus's back.

The wind blew it away.

Cursing under her breath, the pirate queen tried again.

They needed to bring this bastard down…

**Now!**

IOI

Corypheus cackled madly, flames launched from his right hand while electricity crackled in the other.

Hawke had never seen anything like this before.

The bastard was casting multiple spells at once!

No mage could do that!

Of course Corypheus was not an ordinary mage was he?

Stop it, Hawke thought, he is powerful sure, but he is still flesh and blood…

And flesh and blood can be broken…flesh and blood can be killed!

Garrett cast a spell, it rejuvenated his companions.

They flung themselves at the monster anew.

Carver rose, he spat blood and drained away the darkspawn's mana.

Sadly, Corypheus had more to spare.

Lightning crackled across the rocks blocking the path to him.

Varric had to roll out of the way.

If he had not, the electricity would have fried him.

He shot a look at Hawke.

"I swear," the dwarf promised, "If he pulls a dragon out of his ass, I'm leaving!"

Garrett might have laughed, if he was not too busy dodging the darkspawn's jets of flame.

A massive icicle fell, nearly hitting Isabela, the pirate dove out of the way.

Corypheus laughed, he saw them as gnats…bugs to be squashed.

_They were amusing him._

"Is there a chill in the air?!" he asked.

Demonic laughter filled the chamber.

IOI

Larius destroyed two more fonts. The shades that the darkspawn had summoned to defend them fell.

Corypheus must have realized what he was doing; he threw flame at the tainted warden.

Larius raised his shield.

It melted from the heat, but held just long enough.

Larius dove at the final font, his sword shattered it.

"NOOOO!" Corypheus howled.

Larius smiled his first in many years.

The beast had lost its advantage.

Now, they had to finish the job.

IOI

Isabela made her move, Corypheus was distracted, trying to ward of Hawke and Varric's ranged attacks.

She sprang forward, heartbreaker and backstabber over her head.

She intended to bury them deep into the darkspawn's back.

He…had other plans.

A pulse of magical energy knocked Varric and Hawke back.

Corypheus whirled.

He caught Isabela by the throat.

The strength in his fingers made her gasp; her daggers fell from her hands.

The magister turned darkspawn smiled.

"Long has it been," he purred, "so long since I have known a woman's touch."

"I…I can't imagine… why," she gasped, she struggled, but spots were starting to swim before her eyes, "You…you are… such a… catch."

She struggled, but that only amused him more.

Isabela grew weaker, her eyes became glazed.

Corypheus smiled, it pulled her in for a kiss.

It was eager to spread its gift…to spread the taint.

The woman would make a perfect broodmare.

He leaned in…

He threw back his head, howling in agony!

Carver's blade had entered his back; it came out the other side.

Corypheus wailed.

"KISS THIS BITCH!" the young warden roared.

Isabela fell from Corypheus's grasp; Carver ran to her, he shielded her with his body.

"NOW BROTHER," he shouted, "NOW!"

Garrett's eyes glowed red, lighting crackled in his hands.

He released it, a single massive bolt.

It struck Carver's blade, the electricity arced into the darkspawn.

Corypheus shook from the voltage.

"Pour it on Hawke," Varric cheered, "pour it on!"

Garrett nodded, he intended to…

The darkspawn tried to turn, his eyes blazing with magic; he was trying to fight the electricity, to convert it into power.

Varric did not give him the chance.

Bianca's bolts peppered the creature; one even entered the darkspawn's human eye.

_Yet, he still would not fall._

Corypheus refused to fall.

He staggered towards Garrett, those long fingers questing for Hawke's throat.

Isabela rose unsteadily, she dipped into a pouch at her belt.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted.

She lobbed a small flask.

It struck the Magister on the back. The contents ignited.

Corypheus became a walking torch!

It shrieked and wailed, trying to douse the flames.

Hawke and the others did not give him the chance.

Garrett advanced; he spun his staff over his head, its bladed end shone in the light of the flames.

Corypheus tried to raise a shield, but he was in agony, he could not weave the spell.

Garrett swept the staff across Corypheus's throat.

The blade opened it.

Black ichor sprayed the stones of the prison.

Corypheus clutched his throat, his fingers gestured, attempting a healing spell.

Carver was there, he cleansed the beast of mana, and then he yanked his sword from the burning darkspawn's back.

Corypheus fell to his knees; he looked at Carver with his remaining tainted eye.

It pleaded for mercy.

Carver decided to grant it.

He put Corypheus out of its misery.

The great sword finished the work Garrett's staff had started.

It severed the darkspawn's head from his neck.

Blood and magic boiled from the body as the head fell. Corypheus's fingers still struggled to cast, trying to come up with one final spell. Someway to save himself.

Sadly, the ancient magister was out of time.

The magic around his body flickered and died.

Followed shortly by the body itself, Corypheus's body collapsed, a burning husk.

It twitched several times, but finally fell still.

The cell chamber fell silent, the magic that had possessed the place faded with the life of the one who created it.

_Corypheus…was dead._

Carver slumped exhausted against one of the stones that Corypheus had raised.

Isabela limped out of cover, her eyes found Hawke.

His eyes were warm and grateful.

She felt tears on her face.

She did not care, she did not care that she never got close to anyone, she did not care that it was a bad idea.

She fell into his arms, their lips crashed together in a deep, passionate kiss.

They were alive, despite the danger, and the destruction they had endured…

They…were still alive.


	20. Home

**Chapter 20: Home**

The return trip to Kirkwall was surprisingly quiet, considering all they had been through.

Hawke led the way, once they had finally emerged from the now abandoned Carta base, he found himself turning back, taking one last look at the old abandoned warden prison.

He frowned.

_It is done Father_, he thought, _Corypheus is dead, and no more mages will be needed to hold him imprisoned. What you sacrificed, what you gave up for Mother… was not in vain._

He glanced over at Isabela, she gave him a lazy sexy smile, he found himself blushing in spite of everything.

He did not know what the future held for the two of them, but it would be…interesting trying to find out.

Larius left them shortly after they emerged, his face hidden by a cloak he had borrowed from Carver. The tainted warden intended to return to the warden base at Ansburg, to inform them of Corypheus's end.

Carver commented that he did not think that wardens were supposed to return from their calling.

Larius agreed, but stressed the need to let the wardens know what had happened. Now that Corypheus was dead, the song had ceased in his head, or at least the one caused by the darkspawn magister had ceased. His mind was his own again. He suspected that he would not survive his meeting with the wardens, that they would likely kill him out of mercy…

After what he had endured in the prison, he welcomed that end. He said his good byes to Hawke and the others, and then he set out.

_They would never see Larius again._

Carver and Arika walked side by side, the slaying of the Magister had freed her and Lin from his control. The reaver however, was extremely quiet as they made their way across the wastes.

She was clearly troubled, her heart was heavy with guilt, she blamed herself for almost killing Garrett, for letting herself be enslaved by the darkspawn.

Carver did his best to try and sooth her, but it had little effect.

_This was something that Arika was going to have to work through on her own._

IOI

Lin and Fenris walked together, the two elves said nothing as they made their way across the wastes. Sometimes she would glance his way; he would meet her gaze for a moment, nod and continue on.

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

"You kissed me," she said quietly.

"I did," he replied.

Her ears twitched slightly, she expected…well…more.

"May I ask why?"

That was a good question he realized, she had been on his mind for most of this journey, he was not used to such distraction, normally, all he thought about was battle and what he would do when he finally encountered Danarius again.

_Lin had become a distraction, a pleasant one to be sure, but a distraction none the less._

He found himself surprised to realize that he did not wish this particular distraction to end.

He could not tell her that of course, at least not yet.

"I needed to distract you, you were out of control."

She considered what he said, and nodded. That made sense she supposed, but…

"There are easier ways to distract someone Master Elf," she said, "For example, you could have…"

He realized that he did not want to talk about this anymore…

He could not tell her why he had kissed her back in that prison…

But, he could show her.

_He decided to distract her again…_

Fenris grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

He kissed her deeply.

Her eyes widened, but then closed, all thought faded, lost in the sweet fires of the kiss.

_Lost in the fires of lust._

She moaned weakly as his tongue darted into her mouth.

She returned his kiss with all her power.

_She…she __**had**__ wanted this, wanted it since the moment they had met on the steps of the Amell Estate._

She intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

The world did not exist for them, they did not see the desert around them, nor hear their friends chuckling or the wolf whistles.

There was nothing in the world at that moment, just them.

He broke the kiss, leaving her panting and breathless.

He smiled at her.

"I did that, because I wanted to," he informed her.

She nodded, looking at him with hungry eyes.

Varric chuckled behind them.

"Get a room you two," he called out.

_Now there was an idea,_ Lin thought…

_We will have to look into that._

IOI

The Amell estate had been repaired, the broken glass cleaned up, the blood stains and burn marks dealt with. The bed in the master bedroom replaced.

Everything was back the way it was, the way it was supposed to be.

Garrett was in the master bedroom, he sat at his writing desk, putting down accounts of the last week in his journal.

_So many things had happened, so many things that no one would ever believe._

There was much to be said about this exploit. Something's he left out of course, he mentioned nothing of what Corypheus truly was, or his use of blood magic.

_If the Templars ever got a hold of this journal, such passages could be bad for him._

Shortly after they had gotten home, he had stopped by Anders's clinic in dark town, and informed his fellow mage what they had encountered in the Vimmark Mountains.

_Not that it helped mind you._

Anders did not believe him of course, he refused to believe that the ancient magisters were anything more than a story.

It was then that Hawke produced an amulet from his robes.

He had taken it from Corypheus's body after the monster had fallen. He did not know what it was at the time, only that he could feel the magic humming within it.

Anders eyes had widened.

He recognized it; it was a Tevinter Amulet, one not worn in centuries. It was from an order that worshipped the old god Dumat. It was very rare, unique…

_And it had been given only to the Magisters of old._

He said he needed to study it, he was sure it was a fake, but wanted to check it anyway.

Hawke left it with him.

He would let Anders draw his own conclusions.

Hawke put down his quill, a heavy sigh escaped his mouth.

How many mages had suffered over the years because of Corypheus and his fellow magisters? How many mages had been hunted and killed because a small group of them had decided to play god?

How many people had died during the Blights?

Hundreds, thousands, hundreds of thousands, towns burned, cities destroyed.

_How many had lost loved ones, fathers, mothers…_

_**Sisters?**_

Garrett snorted angrily, why had the Maker simply not struck down the Magisters? Why had he sent them back to Thedas where they could cause even more damage?

These were the questions that the chantry and scholars had been debating for centuries.

If they had not figured out the answers yet, it was unlikely that he ever would.

He rose from his chair; Rabbit looked at him from his place at the foot of the bed.

The Mabari whimpered slightly, sensing his distress.

_You worry too much old boy,_ Hawke said giving the dog a wan smile.

Garrett gave his old friend a pat on the head, the dog's mouth fell open, panting happily.

Rabbit wanted so little out of life, good food and a good hard scratch every now and then, and he was happy.

A shame all their lives could not be so simple.

It was getting late, still part of him wanted to go down to the Hanged Man, perhaps a few pints and a game of wicked grace would take his mind off things.

_Plus, he would get to see Isabela, and that was never a bad thing._

Perhaps he should go out for the evening.

He thought about asking Arika and Carver? The two were currently staying in the estate's guest room. Mother had not taken no for an answer.

He decided against it, after the last few days, his brother deserved a break from him, not to mention the fact that he was still trying to bring his reaver girlfriend out of the funk she had been in since Corypheus had died.

The two could use a little time alone.

The sound of tapping on his skylight drew his attention, suspecting another attack he summoned his staff to him.

Rabbit barked and growled.

"Hello Hawke," a familiar voice called down, "Mind if I come in?"

Garrett snorted, what in blazes was she doing up there?"

He gestured.

The lock on the skylight clicked open.

"I have a front door Isabela," he reminded the pirate queen, "there is no reason to go wandering across the roof."

Isabela lowered herself down from the ceiling; she dropped down with an almost feline like grace.

Garrett would be lying if he said it did not turn him on a little bit.

"Just making sure the route to that skylight is closed forever, Hawke," She informed him, "I don't know about you, but I don't think I want any more dwarves dropping in on us unannounced."

Garrett chuckled, in that, they were in agreement.

Isabela shifted uncomfortably, it was funny, normally being in here did not bother her, but after everything that they had been through lately…

She…she was not sure where she stood with Hawke anymore.

She liked him, she accepted that, but where did they go from here. Did they end it?

Or, did they move on to the next step?

The next step would likely mean a relationship, and those she avoided like the plague.

Relationships were not good in her eyes. They were like marriage, or underwear.

They were far too confining.

"I was just thinking about you," he confessed.

"Really," she gave him a lecherous grin, "Naughty thoughts I hope."

He grinned, "Pretty close to that, yes."

Rabbit sighed, the Mabari knew that his master would want to be alone with the female.

_So, he left, hoping to find some food in the kitchens._

Hawke chuckled, sometimes the dog knew him better than he knew himself.

He took Isabela into his arms, his lips moved up her neck.

The pirate queen shuddered.

"Hawke," she groaned, "I…I…oh Maker, stop for a moment please."

He did, his eyes turned concerned.

"I think we need too slow down for a while," she informed him.

He frowned.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "You have done everything right, that is the problem," her golden eyes were dark with troubled thoughts; there was no easy way to say this. So, she might as well get right to it.

"Hawke, I…I don't know where this is going, but I want you to know that I won't give up my freedom easily. When my Mother, may she rot in the void, sold me to Luis, I swore I would not be caged again, no matter how nice the trappings of that cage was. I don't expect you to like it, but I hope that you understand."

He considered what she said, she had told him a little bit about her late husband, this Luis had treated her like a party favor, she was a possession to him, property, not a person.

Hawke never wanted her to feel that way around him.

"I'm not trying to take anything away from you Isabela," he reminded her, "And I have never seen you as anything but what you are, a strong willed, stubborn, and beautiful woman. If you want to slow things down I understand, but please don't walk away from me."

The look he gave her almost broke her heart, and yes, contrary to popular belief, she did have one of those. She hid it well, most of the time, but she did have one.

"Please Isabela," he repeated, "Please."

His fingers brushed her cheek, the gentleness of his touch made her sigh.

Damn you Hawke, she thought.

"You're not going soft on me, are you?" she asked.

He smirked slyly.

"Oh Isabela," he chuckled, "I would never go soft on you."

The pirate queen laughed.

"You cheeky bastard," she grinned, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few suggestions," he purred.

He kissed her again; they were small at first, shy…exploratory.

She returned them with a fury, passion burning away indecision.

He removed heartbreaker and backstabber from her back, then his fingers deftly undid her leather corset.

She sighed, giving in to her own desires.

"Stay," he whispered, "Spend the night with me."

She nodded, all thought of their previous discussion lost in the flames of desire.

She removed his shirt, while he removed her silken bodice, a few throwing knives fell from hidden pockets.

Grinning, he pulled her down into bed.

Tonight, there would be no interruptions…

Tonight…would be for them.

IOI

Carver woke, the nightmares continued to reach for him, trying to pull his thoughts back to the Vimmark Mountains.

He sighed, reaching across the bed…

And found it empty.

He sat up, Arika stood before the hearth, the guest room here at the estate was better than many of the inns they had stayed at over the last year, the softness of their environment made it hard to relax after all the hardships they had suffered recently.

Not that that was his lover's problem however.

She looked so sad, so distance. She stood there, hugging herself, she was wearing one of his shirts for a nightgown, normally he found that extremely sexy.

Tonight, he was just troubled.

He rose from the bed, came up behind her, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Come back to bed," he whispered.

Her brow furrowed.

"You should have killed me," she said in a low voice.

"Don't talk like that," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, "You know I am right, I tried to kill your brother, I tried to kill you. I….I'm weak, undeserving of you."

Carver hated seeing her like this, seeing that pained broken expression on her face.

He did not understand why she could not simply let this go.

"It wasn't your fault," he reminded her, "It was the song, Corypheus was controlling your mind."

She pulled away from him, she spun, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You resisted," she reminded him, " I should have been able to as well, I…I am a warrior born Carver. Why did I fall prey to such evil, while you were able to remain strong? Why?"

He found it hard to tell her, why had he been able to remain strong? Garret had helped of course, but…

_There was another reason, one far more important than his dear brother._

"I had an advantage," he said, "Nigel trained me to resist mind domination attempts, Plus, I had something worth fighting for, it shielded me against Corypheus's promises."

_Her eyes turned desperate, she had to know, she needed to __**understand!**_

"What were you fighting for Carver," she asked, "Please tell me…so that I might find my way back to being worthy of you."

He gave her a sad smile.

"I was fighting for you," he confessed, "What could Corypheus offer me when he had hurt you, **nothing!** After that, only his death would satisfy me, no one hurts the woman I love," he gently touched her cheek, she leaned into it, enjoying the warmth.

He sighed happily, gathering his courage.

_Varric was right,_ he realized, _sometimes a woman just needs to hear the words._

"I love you Arika. I know I might not say it enough, but I do love you. You are the reason I was able to resist Corypheus. I…I can't imagine my life without you, you are the one I want to be with."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining, a single tear ran down her face.

He wiped it away, his eyes warm, he…he never wanted her to feel unworthy of him.

He would make sure that never happened again.

She kissed him lightly on the nose.

"You are a good one Charity," she smirked, "Far better than I deserve."

He kissed her several times on the lips, he felt her weaken, her posture became less rigid.

"Come back to bed," he murmured, "Let me show you how worthy you truly are."

She nodded, and joined him.

He took her into his arms, determined to burn away any doubt that might remain.

He would not let what happened in that horrible place, taint what they had.

Arika was special to him, and no one will take that away from them, not even a tainted Magister.

She was his, and no one would take that it away from them.

No one.

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the ride good readers. Only one more chapter remains **_**in Love and Legacy**_**, and that is the set up for my next Carver and Arika story, **_**the Grey Return.**_** Did you enjoy this version of Legacy? Would you like to hear more stories of Garrett and Isabela? Feel free to give me a review, I love reading them, they are the fuel that keeps me going.**

**I should have the last chapter of this story up in a day or so, so see you all then!**

**DG**


	21. Epilogue: The First Step

**Epilogue: The First Step**

Corypheus was dead, and the prison that held him with it. The magic used to maintain the place crumbled with the monster's death. The field the captured so many over the centuries had finally dispersed; the traps that killed so many were now no longer active.

Which served the figure who had watched Hawke and his allies just fine, he had no interest in Corypheus, his eye was on a bigger prize.

He had not come alone, ten others followed him, all elves, all clad in black robes with masks that resembled the faces of wolves. These were the Children of Fen'Harel, a secret society that had thrived among the Dalish and city elves for centuries.

The Children existed for one purpose only, for one night that was quickly approaching.

The coming of the Avatar of Fen'Harel, they would be the Avatar's servants, the first of the new nobility.

Once upon a time, the figure had been their high priest.

He remained loyal to them, even though he had been forced to take on new allegiances. He would have been executed if he had not.

It was a sacrifice he made gladly, to ensure the coming of the Avatar went off without a hitch.

They made their way to the main prison tower. A few darkspawn tried to attack them, the figure's magic dealt with them easily enough, without Corypheus to enhance them, they had returned to their natural state.

Plus Hawke and his allies had weakened the creatures greatly.

That served the figures plan's as well.

They covered in a day what Hawke and his allies did in several. Three of them fell to dangers of the place, two killed instantly, the third became tainted…

The figure killed him; it was the only mercy he could offer.

It took time but they finally made their way up to the tower that had once served as Corypheus's prison.

"Is it here, Keeper?" one of his servants asked.

The figure nodded, though he had never held the title of Keeper, the name suited him, he had kept the secrets of the Children alive, so why not?

He should have been Keeper, if his faithless clan had not betrayed him.

They made their way to the tower; the damage remained from Hawke's battle with the darkspawn Magister. Corypheus's body remained where it fell, not even the buzzards would feast on this tainted flesh.

It took a bit of searching, but they found what they came here for.

The body of the warden blood mage Janeka.

The High Priest searched the bisected corpse; it found what it was looking for in the dead blood mage's satchel.

He could not help but smile, his elven ears twitched with delight.

The talisman was small, elven in origin, but stolen by the Tevinter when they destroyed the elven empire thousands of years ago. He did not know how Janeka had come by such a prize, and to be honest he did not care.

It was simply right that it had become his once again.

It was a key of sorts; the ancient elves had used it to commune with the fade. Janeka had used it to breach the defenses of this place; she had hoped to use it to help Corypheus escape with her.

But, it was capable of so much more!

He raised the talisman over his head, his seven remaining followers fell to their knees, the next step in the return of the Avatar was now complete.

Soon…they would be ready.

Their leader sneered; soon all those who had scoffed and laughed at him would learn the error of their ways. Stroud would realize that he was not simply a means of healing his troops. The twins and Lin, he might elevate to nobles as well, as a sign of his generosity. Carver and Arika would likely have to be dealt with; he doubted that they would be able to accept the new order.

Alistair would…

The figure's sneer widened.

Alistair would be dealt with severely; he had taken Lyna the greatest Dalish hero of this age and turned her against her own kind. He had seduced her, convinced her to wed him, to bed him for Creator's sake.

Such a crime would be dealt with…most harshly.

They did not have much time he realized, as soon as the wardens heard this place was no longer needed; they would come and destroy it. The Children of Fen'Harel needed to be gone by then, no trace of their being here, would remain.

He had already destroyed the bodies of their dead brethren; their sacrifice would not be in vain.

They would all be honored, as soon as the Avatar walked this world.

"Rejoice my friends," he cried out, "The means of opening the beyond is once again ours, soon we shall tear open the veil, and usher the soul of Fen'Harel's chosen into this world!"

His fellow elves cried out in delight!

The figure removed his black hood, revealing the face of a young elf with dark hair and Dalish tattoos. After centuries of hard work…the order was about to achieve its destiny!

But not yet, two items remained to be gathered, the first would be most difficult, but it would be theirs in the end.

This was all prophecy after all, it had all been preordained.

The will of the dread wolf made it so.

They fled the tower quickly, it was time to return to their old lives, at least until the time was right. Then, they would push back the curtain of history, and stand before the world, the wonders that they all were.

The High priest would have to put up with his shem allies a while longer.

For now, he could not be a High Priest of the Children of Fen'Harel.

He would have to settle for being the Grey Warden Locian or Loki as he was known to them, formerly of the Dalish folk.

Loki did not fear; everything in his life had led up to this moment.

Soon the Avatar of Fen'Harel would walk the world of Thedas.

And then…

The creators would sob in terror, the shemlen Maker would weep, the dwarven Ancestors would be all swept away!

**And then… the stars themselves would hide!**

The Avatar was coming.

And justice would finally belong…to the elvhen!

**THE END, For Now…**

**A/N: Carver, Arika, and their friends will have to deal with the coming of the Avatar in my story **_**the Grey Return, **_**the second chapter of**_** the Grey Trilogy**_**. The first chapter will be up soon. As always, I thank you all for reading. You are all awesome!**

**DG**


End file.
